Magic Angels
by Sakura-Gekido'Ikata-Chan
Summary: Can these teenagers learn to let go of the past,and help save the world they called Angelic? Will they fall in love? And will they prove they are the Magic Angels? Amuto,Rimahiko,Kutau,Kaiya,Tadeshiko! READ,READ,READ!
1. Promised Sunset

**Hello everyone! This will be my first story ever written! I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does.**

**Magic Angels**

The promised Sunset

**~`~`~`~`Amu POV~`~`~`~**

_Ring ring ring ring!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke to the sound of my alarm clock telling me it was 8:25, which means I got 5 minutes to get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, and still make it on time to school. It's the first day of high school and I'm going to be late.

I hurriedly brush my teeth and get dressed at the same time. I brushed my hair and was about to put it in ponytail but my hair band broke. "what did I do to deserve this" I said to absolutely no one. I looked at the clock and it read 8:27. I ran into my room to get my book bag and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a banana and was out the door .

As I sprinted to school my hair kept getting in my eyes so I could barely see where I was going. "Ugggghhh I wish I had a hair band." I was 10 seconds from the school and my watch said 8:28:05. I need to see what class I'm in…..class 1-A. I ran as fast as I could through the school to class 1-A. There it is! I stop in front of the door to catch my breath and fix my hair. I walk into the class room, and look around for a seat. Ahh one's open by the window. I walk over to the seat and sit down. I looked at my watch to see the time…..8:29:55.

"5 seconds to spare" I whisper to myself. I let out a long sigh and plopped my head on the desk making sure there wasn't a loud thud. As soon as I did that the teacher walked in. She looked like she was in her early twenties. she had on a skirt that reached to the end of her thighs, and a matching jacket that was open to show her white top and red bow, and high heels. Her outfit was light purple, and her high heels were black. She had long, flowing green hair and dark, black-red eyes that shines brighter than stars.

"Good morning class my name is Trista Star, but you can just call me Trista." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Trista!" the class responded in a cheerful tone.

"Ok, let's start with introductions then!" Everyone introduced themselves, then it came to me. I stood and gave a small smile.

"Good morning class, my name is Hinamori Amu," I bowed "nice to meet you all!"

"Good morning Hinamori-san!" the class responded. It was a nice start to the day, and I hope it's going to stay that way. I sat down and waited for the class to continue their introductions. The class finished introductions so Trista let us meet and greet our classmates properly. As the class mingled, I just sat and looked out the window. I never really was the talkative type. I guess that's why I never have friends.

The day just flew by because it's already lunch time. By the time I got to the cafeteria, it was so crowded. So I decided to eat on the rooftop. When I reached the roof, I found a bench to sit on. It was so quiet and peaceful up here. I finished lunch and headed to my next class. When I walked in class, then board said "Free-Period" I took this chance to go back to the roof.

I reached the roof. And to my relief, no one was there. I decided to be alone to think. To think about my life. The life that has no more purpose. I lost all of my family in a terrible accident. I had just turned 5 years old…

**~`~`~`~`~`Flashback`~`~`~`~`~**

_Me and my family just got back from the talent show I won._

"_Congratulations Amu-Chan!" my mom said to me. "that was a marvelous performance!" I smiled and giggled at my accomplishment._

"_Thanks mommy!" I was so proud of myself, that nothing would ruin my day. Well, that's what I thought. As we were on the way to the park to see our promised sunset, my mother said to my father that something was wrong with the brakes. So my father undid my seatbelt and rowed down the window._

"_Daddy? What are you doing?" I asked my father as he kissed and hugged me. He was crying. "Daddy," I said as I was crying, too "what's wrong?" He looked at me and said " Amu, my darling baby sparrow, I'm sorry for doing this, but just know that mommy and daddy love you very much." He kissed me and hugged me one last time. Then he put his coat around me and wrapped me up in it. It was warm, and soft. Before he did anything else, I said to my parents "I love you, too." Then he threw me out of the car into the grassy meadow._

_His coat cushioned my fall but it came undone. What I saw next tore my heart apart. A train was coming and my parents were headed strait for it. I tried to run to them and help them but my little legs didn't move fast enough. I tripped and fell over a rock. I look up only to find my parents and the train colliding._

"_Noooooooooooo!" I cried as thunder started to sound lowly. Rain started to fall. Slow at first, then faster. "Mommy, daddy!" My little heart felt like it burst into a million pieces. I felt empty, cold, and lost. But worst of all of all the things I felt. Was alone. I felt so alone and lonely. We were going to watch the sunset together. But now I'm all alone…._

**~`~`~`~`~`End Flashback~`~`~`~`~`**

"Alone" I said as I think back to the incident. I started to feel depressed again, so I'll do what calms me down. I'll sing. I'll sing our song of the Promised Sunset.

_(__**spoken is bold P.S. I don't own this song)**_

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset._

_And when the moon shines threw the darkness,_

_We can find the path that leads us home._

_And on the way you'll __**maybe,**_

_Sing me a song._

_Promise that you always will be there._

_Hold my hand, if ever I'm real scared._

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days._

_How could you promise you always would be there?_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night,_

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could, maybe_

_Sing you a song,_

_Tonight._

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset._

"_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset" _I singed remembering our promise to see the sunset.

**Well there you have it!**

**Plz tell me what you think peace out! =^.^=**


	2. The Guadians

**In this chapter, I'll start adding some some-what magic in the story, and everyone's favorite boys =^.^=!**

**Oh and to addimision2 thx 4 reviewing and I'll defiantly use your advice.**

**In the last chapter the teacher Trista is owned by Sailor Moon! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

The Guardians

**`~`~`~`~`Normal POV`~`~`~`~`**

In the world of Angelic, home to magical creatures, a disaster was taking place. The Rainbow Crystal, Angelic's stone of protection, was stolen by the evil king of the Demonic, the home of the evil demons. And that evil, harsh, cold-hearted king, was Hiroshi Migami. There were Guardians of the RC (Rainbow Crystal) named Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase, they were tricked into a room filled with knock-out gas. Thus, the RC was unprotected then stolen.

Now, the once beautiful world of Angelic, was covered in darkness. And roaming the lands of Angelic, were the demons. Turning anything angelic to demonic things. There was no happiness left on Angelic. It had become the home of the demons, Demonic.

The Guardians needed help so they went on search for the Magic Angels. They searched at every corner of 'Angelic', but couldn't find them.

"Ikuto…I'm tired. Can we rest?" complained Kukai.

"No" replied Ikuto. " We need to find the Magic Angels" He was very determined to find them no matter what. Though Ikuto said something, his body did something different. Ikuto fell right on his face.

"Ikuto!" shouted Nagihiko, as he rushed to his friend's side. "Ikuto! Are you alright?" Asked Kukai.

"I-I'm fine!" shouted Ikuto. "We still need to keep searching for…the… Magic…Angels…" Ikuto passed out on the ground.

"Ikuto!" shouted his friends simultaneously.

"Well…" said Kairi pushing up his glasses " at least we get to rest." He finished he statement while pushing his green hair out of his eyes. His friends just stare at him for awhile. "What?" he questioned.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi" Kukai sighed, while shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not as funny as me, man. So stop trying."

Kairi's eye twitched. " I wasn't trying to be funny, 'man'." Kairi mocked "I was being serious you moron."

Now Kukai's eye twitched "I'm not a moron, moron. And don't use man, that's my word." Kukai continued " you don't see me walking around pushing glasses up my face, and saying words like 'famished' when you can say hungry."

"You really want to go there Kukai?" Kairi asked " Well since we're keeping it simple, why do you say 'I got a _boo-boo_ on my finger' when you can say ' I cut my finger'?"

"Hey! That was a big boo-boo. And don't talk about my boo-boos because my boo-boos hurt." Kukai defended. "And besides, it's not like you didn't call them boo-boos."

"Yeah, when I was 3 years old."

"Well at least I was potty trained by 3."

Nagihiko and Tadase gasped. "Kukai! You would even go far enough to the potty training days?" Asked Tadase

"I know boo-boos are a serious thing, but going to pot-pot days are way more serious." said Nagihiko.

"Pot-pot?" Tadase repeated.

"Yes, pot-pot. What about it?" Nagihiko asked

"Man, boo-boos is not as bad as a name pot-pot is." Kukai explained.

"No it isn't!" defended Kairi " Nagi is more intelligent so pot-pot is more intelligent than boo-boo!"

"Yeah right." said Tadase " I'd rather walk around saying boo-boo than pot-pot."

"I thought we were in this together." Nagi said to Tadase.

"Well you thought wrong." said Kukai " We both think pot-pot is more stupid than boo-boo."

"No one was talking to you Kukai!" Said Nagi " only idiots talk to idiots" Nagi finished the statement while sticking out his tongue.

"So does that mean your calling Tadase _and _Kairi an idiot?" questioned Kukai.

"Hey!" shouted Kairi and Tadase "who you calling idiots? We're smarter than the both of you put together!"

"Hey I was defending you and girly-boy over here and you him want to turn against me!" exclaimed Kukai

"I'm not a girly boy! Nagi's the girly boy here!" defended Tadase

"I'm not a girly boy Tada'gay'!" argued Nagi.

"That's not my name!" Tadase exclaimed.

"You both are girly boys so shut-up!" shouted both Kairi and Kukai. Unknown to them Ikuto was conscious and herd all of the conversation.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted the annoyed and aggravated Ikuto. "IF YOU ASK ME YOU ALL ARE GIRLY BOYS CAUSE GIRLS ARGUE ABOUT THE STUFF YOUR ARGUING ABOUT!"

"NO I'M NOT! THEY ARE. AND SO ARE YOU!" they shouted back.

"How am I a girly boy?" Ikuto asked shocked they'd even say that.

"Well I wasn't the one that ran around in a dress." said Kukai.

"Or earrings." chimed Tadase.

"Or nail polish." agreed Nagi.

"Or a braw." exclaimed Kairi. "And."

"Over." said Kukai.

"All." said Tadase"

"That." said Nagi.

"MAKEUP!" they all said simultaneously and laughed about it in his face.

Ikuto was so embarrassed he was fired up. When they noticed that they slowly stop laughing, and backed up slowly.

"Uh, Ikuto…" started Nagi. "um, we're sorry, bro. No need for the deathly look."

"…" was all they got from Ikuto before he punched them right in the face.

_**`~`~`~`~`~`30 minutes later`~`~`~`~`~`**_

"Now that that's settled, we can continue the search for the Magic Angels." explained Ikuto 'cheerfully'. "only one thing though."

"What's that." the rest of the group replied.

"We need to go to the human world."


	3. The Transfer Students

**Hello everyone! Well first, has anyone seen Inkheart? If you have, isn't that one boy with black hair cute? Well if you don't think he's cute… I don't care XP**

**Second, sorry it took me longer than usual, but I had a plot then I forgot it so I'm sorry. To make it up I'll make this chapter longer than I would've made it. **

**Thx for reviewing! **

**Well, on with the story!**

**Magic Angels**

The Transfer Students

**`~`~`~`~`~`Normal POV ~`~`~`~`~`**

Her long, silky, purple hair blew gently as the wind of the morning greeted her with joy.

"Good morning to you, too." Nadeshiko replied to the wind with a small, gentle smile. But in her eyes, you could the sadness. Every time Nadeshiko herd the wind speak, it always reminded her of the past she wished she never had.

"But now is not he time to think of that. You led me here for a reason, so you mind telling me?"

"_Hiroshi." _The wind whispered.

"Hi… what?" Nadeshiko asked.

"_Hiroshi!" _the wind repeated.

"Hiroshi?" repeated and questioned Nadeshiko "Who's Hiroshi?" The wind didn't respond. Nadeshiko sighed. "Just who do you think I am? Mystery Inc.? I'm not into mysteries or riddles." The wind still didn't respond. " Well I guess I better find Ya-"

"N-NADESHIKOOOO!"

"Never mind. I found her." Nadeshiko stated while walking towards the whaling sound.

"NADESHIKOOO! NADESHIKOOOO! NADESHIIK-"

"YAYA, STOP YELLING!" Nadeshiko scolded Yaya. "I'M RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU!"

"B-b-but I was only trying to find you." said Yaya starting to tear up. "It's just, I been alone for so long, and then you showed up so I wasn't alone anymore." Yaya continued " so when you wasn't there when I woke up, I thought I was alone again." Nadeshiko felt guilty. She made Yaya remember her past.

"Yaya," Nadeshiko said with a warm smile. "come here." Yaya ran into Nadeshiko's arms. "Don't think about that. It'll only hurt you."

"_You're wrong" _The wind whispered. _"If you run, it'll only hurt __**you**__!" _Nadeshiko was about to respond but Yaya said something that made Nadeshiko freak out.

"Hey Nadeshiko, don't we have to go to school?" Yaya asked.

Nadeshiko grabbed Yaya and made a mad dash to the school. "Yaya! If you knew that why didn't you say something earlier!"

"I forgot until now." Yaya responded.

"What made you remember now."

"I saw busses at a building."

" What? How did yo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nadeshiko suddenly stopped which caused Yaya to bump into her.

" what's wrong Nadeshiko?"

"It's a worm!"

Yaya face made an 'o' shape as she stared at Nadeshiko. "It's just a worm Nadeshiko. What's so scary about it?"

" What's so scary about it? It has no face, so how can it see? It just moves and wiggle to places!" Nadeshiko had climbed up in the tree as far as possible from the worm. " Throw it somewhere else. Yaya Make it go away pleeeeeease."

Yaya giggled " Hold on Nadeshiko. I shall protect you from the evil, horrible wormster!" Yaya proclaimed heroically.

"Yaya this isn't funny! It's a life and death situation here!" Nadeshiko shouted in terror.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch. Or," Yaya continued "get the _worms_ out your panties." Then Yaya broke out in a major laugh fit when Nadeshiko jumped out the tree to check her pants for worms.

5 minutes later, Nadeshiko confronted the still laughing Yaya. "Yaya that wasn't funny! I could've died!"

"By what? An itsy, bitsy, tiny, winy-"

"don't say it." Nadeshiko told Yaya.

"Say what?" Yaya teased "Wo-"

"DON'T say it."

"Why?" she continued to tease " Why can't I just say wo-"

"DON'T SAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Nadeshiko chased Yaya all the way to school, while Yaya was laugh threw it all.

"Hey Nadeshiko, we're at the school!"

"Huh?" Nadeshiko looked at where they were "Seiyo Academy." Nadeshiko read the sign.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yaya said with enthusiasm.

"Okay, Yaya!"

**`~`~`~`~`~`Meanwhile In School`~`~`~`~`~`**

**`~`~`~`Amu POV`~`~`~`**

"Good morning class, today we have four new transfer students!" Trista said to, and looked at the class. But when she looked at the class, it was as if she was looking at me. Telling me something with her eyes. But I don't know what it is that she is telling me.

Well, I was about to try and think but then the door opened and in walked four girls. "Class, please welcome Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, Nadeshiko Fuji, and Utau Hoshina. Please welcome them with kindness!" Trista finished their introductions. There was something about them that made me want to talk to them and connect with them. And their eyes. Their eyes hold the same pain as I do.

I guess I'm not the only hurt person in the world. "uh, you can sit…" Trista said pointing to the tallest one. Utau I think was her name." next to Amu!" she finished while pointing at me. As she walked towards me, I felt something in my heart. A sort of warm feeling. But as soon as it came, it left. But just for a moment, I didn't feel so alone. That thought made me smile.

"You three can sit in the same area. There're three more chairs next to them!" When they sat down that feeling came back. That warm, lovely, nice, feeling. At first I didn't like the seating, but now I kinda do. Trista had the desk in groups of fives. There're are six of the tables. There's also one table that has no people in them at all. Oh well, no point on thinking my brain off on such confusing things. "okay, class. Today we start our gym day activities!" Trista announced as the class cheered.

" Okay, settle down now. The first game of the will be," she stopped with a dramatic pause. "Baseball!" All the guys cheered, and only few of the girls cheered.

" Trista, that's not fair!" one of the girls called out.

"Yeah! Boy's are more athletic than girls." another girl called out. This made me stand up.

"Hey! Don't say that!" I said as everyone in the class looked at me. I was nervous cause I don't really do this, but I'm gonna stand my ground. "If you think you're less athletic than boys, then you're gonna feel like it, then last of all, you're gonna be it!"

Then one the new girls stood up. "Yeah she's right! When ever you think you can't do something, eventually you'll actually won't be able to do it."

Trista started to clap at our little speech." Well, I'll take it that you three don't have a problem with the game?"

"No I do not!" said the girl that took a stand. She sat back down, then I did too.

They turned to me when I sat down. "Hi, I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki!" Nadeshiko said. "but just call me Nadeshiko!"

"And you can call me Yaya!" Yaya said to me. "And so can you and you!" she said smiling really big and pointing to the other girls at the table.

"Uh, sure." said the one sitting to the right of me. "You all can call me Utau."

"Rima. You can call me Rima." said the other girl. Then they all looked at me. "Um, are you going to introduce yourself?" Rima said.

"Oh! Sorry. You can call me Amu." I said with a smile. " So do you all like baseball?" I asked.

"I don't got a problem with it." Utau said

"Me neither but it's not my favorite." Nadeshiko said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "How about we tell each other our favorite sport?" I suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

Then we all said at the same time "My favorite sport is dodge ball." We looked at each other, then we laughed. "That was unsuspected." I said when our laughter died down.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that we all like dodge ball, then say it at the same time." said Utau. " I think we're gonna be good friends. Who else thinks that?"

"Me!" the rest of us said. Then we all laughed again.

Now I really don't feel alone anymore. I never knew it was this easy to make friends.

**Well there you have it. Again sorry for the long wait.**

**I'm already starting on the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. To The Human World

**Hey everybody! I'm back and writing! I couldn't think of what else to write but now I got it down! So read along happily! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did Amu and Ikuto would've have kissed a bunch of times!**

**Magic Angels**

To The Human World

**`~`~`~`~`~`Ikuto POV`~`~`~`~`~`**

They stared at me as if I was growing a second head the looked like peter griffin. I shivered at that thought. Peter griffin is double chinned. But the continued to stare at me. Then I finally asked "What?"

"Seriously, What's the thing?" Kukai asked.

"I'm serious!" I shouted offended. "We have to go to the human world!"

"Why do we have to go there?" Nagi asked.

"Because," I said " we've searched everywhere in Angelic, and they aren't here." I explained.

"Not-uh!" Kukai said. "We didn't look underground." We all stared at Kukai then we popped him in the head, _trying_ to knock some sense into his head.

"We're going to get some food. We'll be back." Tadase said and left with Kairi to get away from the stupidity.

I nodded my head then turned to Kukai."Kukai, you got to think! Why the hell would they be underground?" I asked. But before he could answer Nagi interrupted.

"Ikuto, now you got to think. You should know Kukai doesn't think before he speaks and you know he can't even think straight." Nagi told me.

"What? I can think!" Kukai defended "They could be underground because, um…err…"

"See? I told Ya! He can't think straight." Nagi said.

"Stop talking about me! I can think straight, but I just can't think!" Kukai defended…again.

"That's not possible. You can't think straight if you can't think." Nagi told Kukai.

"Well no one can think, or think straight with someone criticizing them!" Kukai told Nagi.

"I'm not criticizing you!" Nagi shouted "I'm just trying to tell you that you can't think straight if you can't think!" Tadase and Kairi came back and asked what they was arguing about so I told them what they're arguing about and then they was confused, after hearing this.

"Yes you can!" Kukai said to Nagi in the same tone. "If you can't think, you have to think straight. But if you can't think straight you got to think of how you can think straight. Then if you think straight you don't need to think. But you need to think of thinking straight so you can think straight. So you need to think straight to think about thinking straight about thinking you need to think straight!" Kukai finished his…err… 'explanation' and looked as if he was proud of it. Since everyone was quiet looking at Kukai, he thought they were amazed by how smart he was. But in reality, they thought he was the biggest idiot in the universe.

"Kukai, that makes absolutely no sense!" Nagi shouted "How much of an idiot are you?"

"It did make sense! You're just not smart enough to get." Kukai explained.

"Or maybe I'm just to smart, or not _dumb_ enough to get it!" Nagi looked like he was about to knock some sense into our senseless little friend.

"Kairi! Can you tell our "smart" friend here that he isn't smart enough to get it." Kukai asked.

"Go ahead Kairi. Tell us who's dumb and who's smart." Nagi instigated.

"Umm…err…hmm…I uh…" Kairi stumbled on his choice of choosing the smart and dumb one. "Umm… hey Ikuto, don't we have to go to the other world?" Kairi asked me that to get away from the situation.

"Why, yes we do Kairi. At least we know you're the smart one right now." I replied. "Now stop arguing ladies and let's go!" No one made but Kairi mad movements to get ready for transport. "NOW DAMNIT! MOVE, MOVE , MOVE!" I shouted. Now that made them move.

"Aye Aye cap-I-ton!" Shouted Tadase.

"Sir, yes sir!" Shouted the rest. As they picked up their stuff I was getting the portal ready. For me to open the portal I have to play the violin. I play Morning Mood to open it. As I started to play, there was a flash of light, meaning the portal was about to open. When the portal finally opened, I made a case for my violin. Because in the human world, your instruments don't just pop up out of nowhere. They're in a case, which I think is stupid but I got to live with it. For now.

"Okay everyone, time to go." I told them. One by one they started to go through. Then it was my turn. I stepped through, I felt as if someone was behind me so I turned around and saw one of Hiroshi's demons. Not just any demon, one of his side demons that second, third, and fourth to him. So I hurriedly went through and closed the portal. I was out of breath because when I tried to run I tripped and she was so close to me I had to dash to the portal.

"Woe, man. What you out of breath for?" Kukai asked me.

"One of…Hiroshi's demons…was right…behind me." I said between breaths.

Nagi shivered "Those girls are menacing."

"Tell me about it." Kukai said "They're like love sick crack heads!"

"Let's stop before I get nightmares again." we all laughed at Tadase's comment. "I was serious guys. They'll invade you nightmares, dude." Tadase looked as if he would cry. So we started laughing once again.

I quieted my laughter then I spoke "Okay we need to apply for a school." I told them. They started to quiet down.

"Have any in mind." Kairi asked.

"No, not yet." I replied. " I think imma go look at the schools. You can come if you want." I told the rest of the group.

" I want to go!" Kairi said. Then his stomach growled, loudly " But can we get something to eat first. I'm kinda hungry." Kairi laughed embarrassed a little.

"Ha-ha okay let's go get some ice-cream then." I said to the group.

"Ice-cream. One of my favorites!" Kairi said excited. _It's a good thing the money's the same as in Angelic!_ I thought to myself.

**`~`~`~`~`~ Meanwhile at Seiyo`~`~`~`~`~`**

**`~`~`Amu POV `~`~`**

"Today was fun don't you think Amu?" Utau asked me.

"Yeah. We beat the boys butts! That's what you get for underestimating us girlies." I said. I been happier ever since the girls showed up. Makes me want to tell them what happened to me when I was little. I felt saddened when I thought of that, and I guess they noticed that to.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something." I said trying to cover up my sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rima asked.

"Yeah you can talk to us about anything." Yaya told me. " We're all best friends now!" There it was again. That wonderful warmth. I started to cry but this time these were happy tears.

"Amu! What's wrong did I say something bad?" Yaya asked. I shook my head no.

"No. I'm just really happy now." I said with my most sincere and happy smile I ever smiled in years. "Guys I want to tell you something but we need to go to the ice cream shop."

"YAY! I love ice-cream!" Yaya shouted with glee. We all giggled at Yaya's childish behavior. "Come on, come on let's gooo. I want some ice-cream."

As we were on the way to the ice-cream shop, we saw a store with the cutest things in it. So we stopped by for a short visit.

"CUUUUTTTTE!" we all shouted at the stuffed animals. I mean what would you do if you saw the most adorable thing ever?

"Hey we can come back later?" I said " because I only have enough for ice-cream right now." I laughed nervously.

"Me, too." the others said in unison. We started laughing. "I guess we're like one of those singing groups." Utau said in between her laughs.

"Yeah I guess so." Rima agreed. This has been the best week ever.

"I'm sorry to go all weirdo on you guys but, do you get the feeling that this is supposed to be?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hmm…now that you think about it, yes!" Utau said.

"I think so too" said Yaya.

"Me three." Rima called out.

"I've had an unexplained feeling the first time I sat down with you all." I told them. "It wasn't a feeling I was used to."

"Okay enough weird/serious stuff." Yaya said "I want me some ice-cream!" we all laughed.

"Okay let's go." Nadeshiko giggled " you wouldn't like her when we get in her way of her sweets."

So we started walking to the ice-cream shop again. This time we didn't stop even though we saw the cutest bakery. But we finally made it to the ice-cream shop.

"I guess we could go there after the stuff animal trip." Rima suggested once we were seated at the bar and got our ice-cream.

"I like that idea." I said "I love chocolate cake!" we all giggled. Well, a little more that a giggle but less than a chuckle. It's like a…guckle. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny, Amu?" Utau asked.

"Well, you how we just giggled?" they nodded "well it was a little more than a giggle but less than a chuckle so, I thought of a mixed word for it and I came up with…" I paused to see if they could get it. But since they didn't say anything I continued.

"Guckle!" all of us said in an excited tone. After saying it out loud and in unison, we went into a full out laugh fest. The door bell ranged and in walked some people, but I didn't take notice until they sat on the other side of the bar. I slowed my laughing down to try and calm myself. I looked across the bar and I saw the people that walked in. I looked away but then glanced back then looked at the girls again blushing slightly. That didn't go unnoticed by Utau and Rima though.

"Hey what's wrong Am-" they looked at the direction I looked at but then turned back to me. Blushing slightly like me. "Oh." was all they said before the other two noticed why we were blushing. Sitting across from us were five cute boys. Even Yaya, the childish one of all of us was blushing. And the guy sitting directly across from me, the one with blue hair, he whispered to his friends and I could swear I saw them smirk at us.

"I think I'll tell what I came here to tell you now." I told them.

"What is it? Do you got a secret boyfriend?" Utau asked. I could feel my face light up on fire. The girls laughed at my reaction.

"NO! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?" I shouted flustered.

"I don't know." Utau shrugged her shoulders. I sighed at her reaction to my question.

"Well what I wanted to tell you was something that happened to me when I was little." I continued "Well since we said we were best friends." then Yaya gasped.

"Don't tell me you got raped?" Yaya proclaimed shocked that someone would do that to me. Now that made my face look like the red cool-aid man.

"NOOO!" I shouted even louder than the last time. This made the guys look over at us. I heard them chuckle at us then I sat down looking at my feet. I'm shocked my ice-cream didn't melt. I sighed again " I wanted to tell you that I lost my parents when I was a little girl."

"y-you did?" They asked. I nodded. Then I told them what happened, and I was on the brink of tears. Then Yaya got up and gave me a killer hug.

"I was alone to before I met Nadeshiko. Here you can have my ice-cream it'll make you feel better." She told me dramatically. I laughed at her little scene.

"Yaya, I don't need to feel better because you all made me better when we started hanging out." I said then the smiled. The tears went away, and my smile returned.

"Sorry for the wait." the waitress said from across from us. She had a triple scoop chocolate ice-cream in her hand and was headed for the blue-haired guy. _I guess he likes chocolate, too_ I thought to my self. I saw his face light up when he saw the ice-cream. Nut then the worst thing happened. The waitress slipped and the ice-cream went flying. And not just any where, but at me!

I was like a deer in headlights. I didn't know what to do. "Amu!" my friends shouted. But something amazing happened. It was like a miracle. It seemed like time slowed down and I moved out of the way of the ice-cream before it hit me. I don't know what happened but I glad it happened.

"Amu, are you alright?" Rima asked me. I nodded my head. But then I went from shocked to confused.

"Hey where'd my ice-cream go?" I looked around on the floor to see if it was close.

"Uh, Amu? I think I found you ice-cream." Utau said pointing across the bar. I bet I looked like a ghost because my face went pale. My ice-cream landed right on top of the blue-haired boy. I gasped an ran over to him with napkins in my hand.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing while wiping the ice-cream of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sor-"

"You don't have to keep apologizing." he said in a husky voice.

"oh, I'm sorry." then I realized what I said then I apologized for that "sorry. Sorry. Oops sorry." then he chuckled.

"it's ok. And besides," he said while winking at me " I like chocolate." that sent me into a frenzy. I was blushing mad crazy.

"Amu, I think we need to go back to school now." Utau said. "lunch break is almost over."

"oh, okay." I said back to her. " I really am sorry about the ice-cream thing." I apologized one more time.

"It's ok. Since it was my ice-cream that made your ice-cream fly on top of my head, I'll treat you to some more ice-cream." He smiled at me. It was such a cute smile, I blushed even more. " And you can bring your friends too."

"Oh, uh thank you." I thanked him. Then giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I didn't apologize." I told him then he chuckled.

"You're right. I'm Ikuto." he introduced himself.

"I'm Amu." I replied. Then Rima stepped in.

"And I'm not trying to hold the buckets, so can we go?" she stated as she pulled me away from Ikuto. And no it's not like, I was holding onto him or anything.

"Ok, ok let go already." I told her "It was nice meeting you!" I told Ikuto as I left.

We were walking back to school then Utau said "Amu you're such a flirt." I nearly choked on air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Though I knew what she thought was "flirting".

"You was so flirting with that blue-haired wonder." she returned in the same tone. I blushed thinking about that smile. "You were blushing like mad crazy."

"So were you Utau." Rima told. Utau blushed this time.

"W-was not!" she stuttered. " And don't think I didn't see you blushing at the purple boy." I think this'll turn into a blush fest.

"I-I-I was not! You were probably looking at Yaya." she stuttered as well.

"I wasn't blushing at that green-haired boy!" Yaya shouted.

"No one said anything about a green-haired boy Yaya." Nadeshiko had on a mischievous smirk on. That made Yaya look a little like me.

"Don't act like you didn't blush at the princely looking one, Nadeshiko." I stated. Now all of us has blushed at least three times today.

"A-anyways we still got to get to s-school." She said stuttering "so let's go. Somehow she managed to pull all of us to school be fore the bell. but we still had the blushes on our faces. _Today was very eventful._ I thought to my self.

**SOOOOOOOOO what cha think? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**Thanks for reading! =^.^=**


	5. The Official Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, but the internet stopped working. So imma make this really long and eventful.**

**And I'm pretty sure my 'comedy' isn't really all that funny, but hey, a girl can try right? **

**But I know for sure this will most likely be the favorite of many readers so far!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I own this story plot!**

**Magic Angels**

The Official Meeting

**~`~`~`~Utau POV~`~`~`~**

Next day at school we walked in and sat at our table, then I look around the class room and I notice that it's nearly empty.

"Hey guys?" I got their attention "Have you noticed that the class is nearly empty?" they look around and saw what I was talking about.

"You're right!" Yaya said a little to loudly than needed.

"I wonder what's going on." Nadeshiko stated.

"Hey let's ask him." Amu said pointing to some boy that just walked in the class. We started walking over to him, then Amu asked him. "Hey Zaire ." he turned to us.

"Hey Amu! What's up?" Zaire asked blushing slightly. Guess Amu's got a secret admirer. Gotta remember to tease her about it later.

"Well we were wondering where the rest of the class was?" Amu asked with a smile. And Zaire's blush deepened.

"Um, well there's an assembly this morning and everybody is suppose to go to the auditorium." Zaire told Amu.

"Then why are you still here?" Rima asked him.

"I was sent here to make sure no one was left in the classroom." He continued "so that means we need to go." He finished while pushing us out the class room, toward the auditorium. We were on our way to the auditorium when Yaya slipped on some water.

"O-ouch!" Yaya made a pouting face "Stupid water! Nadeshiko can you help me up please?"

"Yaya you can get up yourself." Nadeshiko stated.

"If I try to get up imma slip back down." Yaya whined. Nadeshiko sighed while walking over to Yaya. She reached her hand down and Yaya took hold of it. When she tried to pull, Yaya slipped again but brought Nadeshiko down with her. We tried to suppress our laughs but they heard the giggles.

"It's not funny!" shouted Nadeshiko. "Now help us up." Rima walked over there and once again, when they tried to get up, Rima was sent down went them. This time when we had to laugh, we just did. I think I heard Rima growl at us.

"Now, Now Rima" Amu said "No need to be down _and_ dirty!" Me and Amu laughed so much that we were howling. They looked at us, and I could tell they were trying not to laugh at us, laughing at them but they couldn't help it. Then they started laughing too. That's when Zaire coughed to get our attention. We got quiet because it was an unexpected sound. Then started laughing again.

"It's nice to see you laughing but we got to get to the assembly." Zaire said. We stopped laughing, then me and Amu picked up one girl at a time. Finally we got them up, and continued to walk to the auditorium.

"Hey Zaire, why is there an assembly?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Trista said there was an assembly today." he told me.

"When did she say that?" Rima asked.

"Yesterday during lunch." Zaire replied. "By the way where were you all yesterday? We were looking for you during lunch to tell you guys but we couldn't find you." I heard Amu choke on air and I looked at her, well everyone look at her. And when we did, her face was redder than a rose. Then I remembered why she was blushing, and guessing from everyone's faces, they did too.

"I-I-I…u-um w-w-we wer-wer-were uh… um getting i-ice-cream." Amu finished after her stuttering. I would've made fun of her but I was to scared of being embarrassed again. Zaire looked kinda confused.

"Uh, did something happen while you guys went out for ice-cream?" Zaire asked me.

"N-n-n-no!" I shouted blushing a little bit more. I heard him say "hmm" and shrug it off, then we all sighed in relief, hen he turned around to us and we hurried and smiled. He gave us a questioning look, then turned back around. We sighed again but made sure it was quiet.

**~`~`~`~Amu POV~`~`~`~**

We finally made it to the auditorium, for seemed liked forever. But it was only took like 5 minutes. Only because of the falling accidents, made it take so long. Anyways we walked into the auditorium and I quickly scan for some seats, but didn't see any near the back. I looked in the front and there was some up there.

"Hey guys, there's some seats in the front." I said to my friends. They looked to the front and saw the seats I was talking about. I thought I saw Utau blush but when I looked again she wasn't. I guess I'm seeing things. As soon I we got to the front, we saw some boys take our seats. I was not about to let it stay that way. I sent the girls a look and they got what I wanted to do. But Yaya wanted to just watch us. I smirked and that's when the fun begins. I made Rima act like she twisted her ankle. Then we walked up to the boys.

"Excuse us but may we sit here please?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"Uh no. why would we do that?" one boy said while not even looking at us.

"Because my friend's ankle is twisted. See?" Nadeshiko told them.

"It's alright Nadeshiko." Rima said in a small cute voice. That made the boys look towards us. "and I can walk now so-Ah!" Rima faked like she fell when she took her arm from around Nadeshiko and put her foot down. She fell on top of the boy that spoke lap. She looked up at him with big eyes and through her eyelashes. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could walk again, but I can't. it just hurts soo much." Rima said in the same voice. That's when I bent my head down and pretended to cry.

"Aw, don't cry Amu-chi. I'll be a-alright." Rima said starting to fake cry. Then Utau gave them one of those evil, happy smiles. You know, the ones where there's a bright light around the one smiling, with sparkles, and your eyes are the only thing that show evil? Yeah, one of those.

"Oh no. You have made our friends cry. Won't you please. Let. Us. Sit. There?" Utau said still giving that smile. You could see how freaked out the guys where.

"O-o-of course y-you ladies can s-sit here. Right guys?" they all nodded and got up. And the boy Rima 'fell' on helped her to sit down where he was sitting.

"N-now don't go getting on that ankle of y-yours." he said while slowly backing up and then ran off with his buddies to go find different seats. Once we knew they were out of ear shot we burst into fits of laughter. I started to cry. Rima played that part so well.

"R-Rima…you did…that so w-well." I said in between laughs. " and the face they made when you started fake crying, was priceless." I tried to calm my laughter down.

"Y-yeah. And nice cover up when you was laughing Amu." Utau said. "That really helped me out with my part."

"They deserved that." Nadeshiko said. "They didn't even look up when I was talking to them." then Nadeshiko started to think. "I think imma go find then and give then a piece of my mind." she said getting up. Then Rima and Utau pulled her back down.

"You can't right now. The assembly's about to start." Utau whispered as she pointed to the principle. He cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Good morning Seiyo Academy. I'm hear to tell you of a new event I'm starting. It's a school wide showdown. There'll be a sports competition, a cook-off, three parts of art, which is drawing, then painting the drawing, then sculpting it, and then finally, the talent show." the principle continued " It has to be done in groups of five." the school started talking about what was going on.

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah! I wanna participate." then Utau tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Amu, you think we should join?" Utau asked me. I thought about it for awhile.

"Yea, but we have to asked the others. It has to be a group of five, remember?" I replied to her while she was already reaching over me to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, do you want to join?" Utau asked. It didn't even take 5 seconds for their reply.

"Yes!" they answered. We was about to discuss our team and all that other stuff but the principle was not finished yet.

"Attention everybody. The signup papers will be posted on the board at the end of this week. You'll have this week and next week to have a team of five, a team name, and a team outfit. After the week after next, the showdown will start on that Monday. There'll also be only two teams at the talent show part of the showdown, it can only be a talent of instruments and singing, and you have to do three songs. The team has to do at least one song together, two of the five do a duet, and some one does a solo. That is all for now. Any additional changes will be notified by your teachers, and will be posted on the board. Have a nice day at school students, and staff." the principle finished as we gave him an applause. I don't really know why we have to give an applause but we did it anyway.

"Hey what are we suppose to do now?" Utau asked no one in particular. But I answered her question.

"I guess we go back to home room." I told her. "Or we look for Trista and ask her what to do." I suggested.

"Let's head back for homeroom. I don't really like looking for people. It's tiring." Yaya said.

"I agree. Looking for stuff is tiring. Especially people." Nadeshiko agreed. Rima nodded.

"So it's settled." Rima said. We got up out of chairs and started heading for the doors. "Hey guys? What should our team name be?" Rima asked. We all started to think.

"How about The Duckies?" Yaya suggested. I don't know about the others but I don't think that's a good name for us.

"Uh, Yaya? I don't think that fits us that well." Nadeshiko said that in the best way to not make Yaya cry. "How about...The Pixies?" she suggested not so sure about it herself.

"Oh so pixies are ok but duckies aren't? ok then be that way." Yaya said while sticking her tongue out at us. We giggled.

"No pixies is not ok, and neither is duckies." Utau said while still giggling. "Maybe we should mix them together, and be The Magic Pixie Duckies?" we started laughing at Utau silly joke. You know, time really does fly when you're having fun. We already made it to the homeroom. The class was nearly filled. Ha-ha. Isn't that ironic. The class was nearly empty when we got here earlier, but now it's nearly filled. I did the guckle thing. More than a giggle, less than a chuckle? Then Utau spoke.

"Hey Amu, what you guckling about?" she asked. Then I laughed.

"I was just thinking about that, and I was thinking how the class was nearly empty when we got in here, but now it's nearly full." I told hold still guckling. I think I took a liking to that word. Then Utau guckled. Yep I took a liking to it. I guess it was annoying to Rima that we was guckling about something she didn't know. It's funny when she gets all protective of comedy.

"What's so funny that you guys can't stop guckling about?" then me and Utau laughed. You just can not not laugh at that word. It's hilarious. I guess Rima didn't realize she said the funny word until a moment later. She then laughed at her own words. I tried to calm down so I can tell her what we was laughing about.

"W-we were guckling" I laughed after I said that. "about how ironic it was that when we were in here earlier the class was nearly empty, but now we're in here and the class is nearly full." I told her after I finished laughing. And when I did she was laughing too. Then she snorted, making Nadeshiko and Yaya curious of what's so funny that it made Rima laugh so much she snorted.

"ha-ha. What's so funny guys?" Yaya asked, with Nadeshiko guckling behind her nodding. I was too busy laughing at Rima's snort, I couldn't tell them so Utau told them.

"Well at first me and Amu were guckling at how ironic it was that the class was nearly empty when we got in here, and now it's nearly full. Then we started laughing at how funny guckling sounds. Then Rima noticed us guckling, then she asked what we was guckling about. Then we started laughing at that then R-Rima snorted." Utau finished while laughing along side me and Rima. Then Nadeshiko and Yaya started laughing after they registered what we was laughing at.

We were too busy laughing that we didn't notice Trista walk in. she turned to us with questioning looks. Then Rima snorted again but this time a lot louder that the whole class heard it. We all stopped laughing, the class stopped what ever they was doing and was looking at us, and Trista looked shocked. After a few seconds of quiet, everyone in the classroom started laughing. But the one laughing the most was Trista.

"O-Ok class." Trista said trying to calm down herself and the class. "O-Ok calm down. I need to announce something." she said. The class started to calm down. Then I raised my hand. "Yes Amu?"

"Can I get some water?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water, and started to drink it.

"Okay class we got five new transfer students today." Trista said. " please welcome them with kindness." I heard Rima say something along the lines of 'I hope they didn't here me snort' then I spit my water out and started laughing again. The door opened. I was still laughing. That made the other girls laugh. "A-Amu, please t-try to control yourself." Trista said trying not to laugh.

"S-sorry Trista-Ahh" I slipped on some of the water I spat out. Then the whole class started laughing. "He-he sorry." I said. I was walking with my head down to hide the embarrassment. Then I heard a new laugh. Great, I already made a fool of my self in front of the new kids. They'll think imma klutz.

"It's my first day here, and I already like it." I heard someone say. Although the voice sounded familiar. "Yo, everyone. My name is Ikuto Tsukuyomi. But call me Ikuto" I heard all the girls scream, and that made me jump and I slipped on the water that remained on my shoes.

"Woe, woe,- Ahh!" I closed my eyes waiting for my face to hit the hard floor. But it didn't. I opened my eyes and I saw that someone was holding me from behind. I looked behind me and my eyes met with sapphire-blue ones. It turns out that when I was about to fall, he reached out and caught me before I fell. "Th-thanks." I said while standing up.

"No problem clumsy." he said. I was embarrassed. I turned to go to my desk then he said something. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you the one than spilt your ice-cream on my head yesterday?" My head popped up like a weasel and turned around slowly. I looked at him closely. I gasped. It was him. I knew I heard that name before. I turned around quickly blushing mad crazy and went to my desk and sat down with my face in my arms.

"You can continue with the introductions!" I shouted. I heard everybody giggle. I peeked my head up and looked at the girls. They were blushing too. At least I'm not alone. Wait why _are_ they blushing. My curiosity over powered my embarrassment and I looked up completely. I looked to the front and saw Ikuto's friends. I looked over at Rima and the others. Ooohhhh, _that's_ why they're blushing. I looked back to the front and waited for Ikuto's friends to introduce their selves.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kukai Souma, but you can call me Kukai." he said with a grin on his face. I saw every girl in the room blush. I looked, once again, back to my friends. I could tell they where trying to make the blush go down. They finally achieved that and saw that I was laughing at them. They got mad and made Rima poke me. On my hip, and that's one of my tickle spots. I tried so hard not to scream out laughing. I achieved that at least. Then the next one introduced himself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, but please call me Nagihiko." He said. His last name was so close to Nadeshiko's but hers is just Fuji. They even kinda look alike. Their eyes are a dark brown. But her hair is a little lighter than his. But anyways, the next one introduced himself.

"Good morning. My name is Kairi Sanjo, but Kairi will do." he sounded smart, and mature. I wonder why Yaya likes him. Maybe it's because opposites attract? Now it's the last one's turn.

"H-hi everyone. My name is Tadase Hotori, but you can call me Tadase." he said while blushing. It was so adorable.

" CUUUUTTTTEEEEE!" shouted the girls in the class. This made him blush a little more.

"Calm down class." Trista said. The girls started whispering amongst their selves. "Uh you boys can sit at the table next to Amu's!" I felt my face go white. Then it turned red. I put my head down. "Amu show them who you are." I raised my hand then my head. When I did, the other girls were glaring at us. I whispered to Utau.

"Why are they glaring at us?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, then pointed to Rima, seeing if I wanted her to ask Rima. I nodded.

"Do you know why the other girls are glaring at us?" Utau asked. Rima shook her head 'no'. then I mouthed ask Yaya. And she did as told. Yaya said no then she turned and asked Nadeshiko who was blushing. Nadeshiko whispered something back. Then Yaya blushed, and told Rima. She blushed as well, then told Utau. Then Utau turned to me.

"I don't think you can handle it." she told me.

"I can. I can handle it. Now tell me the truth." I told her. She sighed.

"They're glaring at us because the boys are sitting at the table us, away from the other girls." she told me. "And because they keep staring at us." she said her blush getting deeper. I turned my head a little bit. I gasped and blushed. They were staring at us. I turned back to Utau. She looked like she was about to crack up.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Y-you remember how you just told me to tell the truth?" I nodded "Well it reminder me of that one commercial where that boy wanted to know something about a car and the guy said 'You want the? Well you can't handle the truth!'" she said that exactly like him. I started cracking up. Then Utau started laughing like that too. Trista looked at us, like everyone else did. We tried to calm down. "S-sorry Trista." I said with us still giggling. Then when Utau tried to hold in a laugh and it came out sounding like a fart. She covered her mouth, then we started laughing, and so did Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. Trista started giggling, and smiling. Then we all slowly stopped laughing and let out a sigh at the same time. Then there was silence. We all looked at each and started laughing again. This time I laughed so much I fell out of my seat. This made everyone laugh. And the new boy Kukai was laughing the loudest. I was rolling on the floor laughing. **(A/N: ROTFL XD)**

"Class, I think this needs to be a free period." Trista said laughing. "And Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko, you all need laughing help. Try and get your laughing box minimized or something." She said while chuckling. When she did that it reminded me of the guckling fest. And I burst into more laughter. And guessing from the others, they thought the same thing. Then I felt like the beginning of the class again when Rima snorted. I was about to die I couldn't stop laughing.

"A-Amu please, breath." Yaya said while laughing. I tried taking deep breaths. Ahh. That helped. I finally stopped laughing. Then Rima said something.

"Hey we still don't have a name for our group." she said. I thought about it.

"Uh how about The Tigers?" Utau suggested. I thought about that too.

"I like it but…" I started. But it just felt non-original.

"It's too usable." we all looked at Rima confused.

"She means people use it a lot." I heard someone say behind us. I turned around and saw the purple-haired boy. He was smiling gentlemanly. "Hi." he said. I smiled.

"Hello…" I said not knowing his name.

"Nagihiko, but call me Nagi." he answered the un asked question.

"Hello Nagi. I'm Amu." I said.

"How did you know what I meant?" Rima asked him. he smiled at her.

"I don't know. I just knew. And you are…" Nagi asked.

"Rima." she said coldly, but we knew she was acting.

"Don't act so cold. I'll freeze to death." Nagi said. We all giggled, even Rima.

"Hey Nagi, did you pack some cupcakes? I'm hungry." the boy with grassy-green eyes.

"Yes I did Kukai, but you ate all 10 of them." Nagi said to Kukai. Wait did he say ten? My mouth dropped to the floor.

"T-ten cupcakes? And you're not full?" I asked.

"Nope! And you're Amy right?" he asked me.

"No it's Amu, Kukai." Nagi said to him. Realization dawned on Kukai then he apologized to me.

"Oh, sorry Amu. I'm Kukai." he said.

"Uh yes, so I heard." I told him. "but you're seriously not full or sick from eating ten cupcakes?" I asked him.

"It's not that hard to believe Amu. I could eat more than that." Utau said. I saw a spark in Kukai's eyes.

"And might you be?" Kukai asked Utau. Utau smirked.

"I'm Utau. You?" she asked still smirking.

"Kukai. Soo just how many cupcakes can you eat before getting full and sick?" he asked with a challenge in his voice.

"Are you challenging me boy?" Utau said with even more challenge than Kukai.

"You know, I think I am." he returned. Then there was a staring contest. It seem to go on forever.

"Uh Amu, Is it ok to not blink for so long?" Yaya asked. I shrugged.

"Why don't you ask Kairi?" Nagi said. I gave him a questioning look. "Kairi come here for a sec." Nagi called over. The green-haired boy walked over.

"Yes?" Kairi said.

"This is Amu an this is…" Nagi stopped in mid-sentence because he didn't know Yaya's name was Yaya.

"Yaya." Yaya said.

"Right. This is Yaya and they want to know if it's ok to not blink for a long time." Nagi explained to Kairi.

"I really don't know the answer to that, but I don't think it's ok." Kairi finished his explanation. Yaya gasped, and turned to Utau and Kukai.

"Utau you have to stop. Not blink in a long time can kill you!" Yaya over exaggerated. But Kukai believed her.

"Seriously?" Kukai said while closing his eyes. He tried to walk to a seat but tripped over someone's foot. I followed the foot and it led to Ikuto. That wasn't very nice.

"Now how did that get there?" he asked while looking innocent. I giggled at that.

"Ikuto! That wasn't nice now apologize to him." the blonde said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No!" the blonde paused for a moment "hey!" we all laughed at that.

"Although that was a little funny, I think you should apologize." Nadeshiko said to Ikuto.

"Finally someone with some sense. What's your again?" blondey asked. Nadeshiko giggled.

"it's Nadeshiko. Yours is?" she asked.

"It's Tadase. Nice to meet you." Tadase said.

"Same to you and everyone else." Nadeshiko said to every one. Well the boys. They all nodded their heads. Then Ikuto butted into the conversation.

"So are you all a team for the showdown?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes we are. Are you all a team for the showdown?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're The Guardians!" Kukai said. Then Ikuto popped him on the back of the head, as well as the other boys.

"Excuse us for a moment please." Nagi said. Then they all huddled in a circle. We had our confused faces on. Then they turned back to us. "Sorry about that. We had to talk about our name. Kukai had a smart idea for once." Nagi said.

"Hey!" Kukai shouted. We all giggled "So what's your name?"

"I don't know yet. How about The B. Sisters?" Utau asked.

"No that doesn't seem right either." Rima said. I thought and thought and thought until I felt a name come to me. The Magic Angels. I gasped, and that got everyone's attention.

"I got it, I got it!" I shouted.

"You got what?" Utau asked.

"The Magic Angels. That'll be our name." I told them and when I looked at the boys they had shocked expressions on their faces. "What?"

"What made you think of that name?" Ikuto asked me.

"I don't know, I just felt it. What do you guys think?" I asked the girls.

"I feels…right." Utau said.

"Yeah. I love it." Rima agreed. And Yaya nodded.

"Fit's like magic." Nadeshiko said. When we turned to face the boys they was in another huddle. These boys are weird.

**~`~`~`~Ikuto POV ~`~`~`~**

"Do you guys think they're the ones?" I asked the guys.

"Well they have the right attitude." Tadase said.

"And number of girls." Kukai thought so too.

"And heights." Kairi agreed too.

"They also do look angelic." Nagi also agreed.

"But there's two things missing for the qualifications." I told them. They looked like they didn't know what I was talking about. I sighed. "If they can create music, and they have to have had a tragic incident around the age of five." they all made 'o' faces.

"But by the time we get their trust and they tell us something tragic in their lives, Hiroshi will have already learned the secrets of the RC." Nagi stated.

"You're right but we still have to try." I told them. They all nodded, and we un-huddled. When we did the girls were talking about their outfits.

**~`~`~`~Nadeshiko POV ~`~`~`~**

"We could make it the favorite colors of all of us?" Rima thought up. " What's your favorite colors? Mines yellow."

"Orange." Yaya said.

"Pink." Amu said.

"Mines red." I told them

"Purple." Utau told us. "That seems like a lot of colors." she giggled afterwards. "Hey I can make the outfit design."

"Ok and I can make the outfit." Rima said.

"Me and Yaya can go pick out the accessories." Amu said.

"And I will be in charge of snacks and drinks!" I told them.

"We have everything down except one thing." Rima said.

"What?" Amu asked.

"A team leader." she said. Then it dawned on us. "Well who's it gonna be?" she asked.

"Let's make it Amu." Yaya said. Amu blushed out of embarrassment.

"I agree." I said to Amu.

"Me too." Utau and Rima said in unison.

"Ok then it's settled. Amu's the leader." Utau said smiling. "This is just so exciting!" she said.

"I know right I can't wait!" Amu said. Then the boys came over to us. "So you're out of your huddle?" Amu asked them.

"Yep. Now Utau, you still up for the cupcake challenge?" Kukai asked. Then Utau's eye spark came back.

"I'm ready for any challenge, boy." she said. Then they had another staring contest. I sighed. They can be quite childish, and I just met them. Then Kukai stopped the contest to ask the most dumbest question I ever heard.

"Hey girls, isn't it possible for someone to be able to think straight with out thinking?" then Nagi popped him on the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with your brain? That's so stupid Kukai. And we already been through this." he said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking them!" he replied while pointing at us. "so is it, or is it not?"

I looked at the other girls and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _Should I tell him the truth?_

"it's not." Utau said.

"You're wrong it is possible." he told her.

"Let's make a deal?" she said. "If I beat you in a ramen contest, you admit I'm right and you're wrong." she proposed the deal.

"You're on!" Kukai accepted the ramen challenge.

**There you have it! Hoped you enjoyed. Read &review! =^.^=**


	6. Their Arrival & Their Night

**Hey guys! This chappie is my favor so far now.**

**Because… AMUTO!AMUTO!AMUTO! It's kinda sad but AMUTO!**

**But on with the story so you can say AMUTO!AMUTO!AMUTO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Wish I did though.*sighs***

**Magic Angels**

Their Arrival

The Night

**~`~`~`~AMU POV~`~`~`~**

We was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, telling us it was time for lunch. I was so hungry and I could swear my stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole class to hear. But then again I exaggerate a lot. I sighed. History is so boring. It's like watching grass grow, and I know for sure that's boring. I don't' see why history is so important. But gotta get good grades to get into a good college and get a good job. I wonder what imma be when I grow up. Maybe a teacher. Naw, kids will be to hard to handle. Uh, maybe a movie star? As if! A model? Nope not that either, I can't handle diets, and not eating much. I could become a singer. Oh and a dancer. I sighed again. That's as close to a movie star. I wonder where I'll be 10 years from now? Wow. The sky is so pretty. I wish I could soar through the sky. Like an angel. That's funny. I can picture that so well. Me flying through the sky, with beautiful white wings. Looking so soft, and warm. Blending in with the white clouds.

"AMUUUUU!" I got pulled out of my thoughts when Utau yelled my name. I looked at her. "Finally! We've been calling you for 5 freaking minutes. What the hell was you thinking about?" she shouted slightly annoyed. I looked around and realized that Yaya, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, Nagi, and Ikuto were there.

"Heh-heh sorry. Just thinking of how pretty it is outside." I told them pointing outside. They all looked out the window, and smiled.

"You're right! Look at the fluffy clouds!" Yaya said excitedly. She really does act like a child sometimes. But that's one of her good points.

"The sky really is pretty, it really is but I want to beat Kukai's but in a ramen eating contest so can we go?" Utau asked.

"As if you could beat me. The bottomless pit is in my stomach." Kukai said with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well my stomach is a black hole!" Utau shot back.

"Oh, you can't beat that Kukai. It's a black hole, bro." Nagi told a shocked Kukai.

"We'll just see about that! To the ramen store!" shouted Kukai.

"Yippy! To the ramen store!" Yaya cheered also. Those two are childish. They could be related. I smiled at the two. I was hungry as well so maybe we should get going. I got up out of my seat.

"Well then, we should get going I'm hungry too." Nadeshiko said. We all nodded in response and started walking towards the door. God, I'm so hungry. I started to feel light headed, and stumbled.

"Amu? Are you ok?" Rima asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just haven't stood up in awhile." I told he. It was partly true so it wasn't a lie.

"Okay, if you say so." she said. Although she didn't sound very convinced. I laugh nervously as she kept giving me "The Look". the look where she tries to see if someone is lying. I guess since she stop giving me "The Look", she believed me. I sighed in relief. Being under her gaze is quite uncomfortable.

I started to feel light headed again. But I manage to keep it hidden. We were walking down the steps. Then i started to feel really dizzy and lost my balance.

"AMU!" and a flash of blue was the last thing I saw and heard before I lost conscience.

**~`~`~`~Ikuto POV~`~`~`~**

"AMU!" I shouted as I saw her falling down the stairs. I was walking backwards talking to Kukai as he was telling us how he was going to beat Utau in the contest. I ran towards her. I was all the way in the front of our group and she was all the way in the back. I made my way through the group easily and got to her before she lost conscience. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Amu!" shouted the short blonde one. What was her name again…Rina? Lima? Lama? "I knew something was wrong."

" Rima?" That's her name. "What do you mean?" Utau said.

"She stumbled before we left the classroom. She said she just hasn't stood up in awhile, but I looked more serious than that." Rima said.

"Then why didn't stay with her?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was with her. But I guess she slowed down, and I didn't notice." she responded. "I wonder what her real problem was?" we all started to think when someone's stomach growled loudly.

"He-he sorry. I'm hungry." Yaya said.

"We could still go out for ramen." Nagi suggested.

"But what about Amu? We can't just leave her." Rima said.

"And I don't want he to miss the challenge." Utau said. I didn't want us to miss lunch, but I also didn't want to just leave Amu alone. And I was hungry. I looked down at Amu. She looked peaceful.

"How about I'll take her to the nurses office, and you all can go get lunch?" I suggested to them. They all thought about. They had unsure faces. But they gave in eventually.

"Alright but don't do anything." Rima said.

"I'm not a molester." I told her. They all started down some more stairs, while I walked towards the nurses office. As I started walking towards the nurses office, I heard whispers from the students in the hallway. They think we're going out and I'm taking her to "our secret place" while she's sleep to "have my way with her." What is wrong with the people from this world? Do they think I'm some type of molester? A _minor_ pervert maybe, but what boy wouldn't think perverted stuff? It's the way of life. Even right now people are thinking perverted thoughts saying I'm going to "have my way with her". I hope I don't make a molester reputation. That'd be bad. Hey where is the nurses office anyway? I need to ask someone.

"Hey uh, where's the nurses office." I asked some girls. They gasped and started blushing. I think I know what they're thinking, but I'm not going to check though.

"U-um, it's right down there. Last door on the right." one girl said. I thanked them and started walking towards the nurses office. This seems longer than it should take. Just how long is this hallway? Matter of fact, just how big is this school? Maybe I'm tired? Naw, this is a long hallway. I wonder, do I just walk slow? Wait, why does that even matter? I need to stop thinking. I only think of weird things. Why do I think of weird things? Hmm. Can't think of anything. I think it's because I'm hungry. I should really stop drabbling on about nothing. But I need to stay occupied till I get to the nurses office. I wonder why she passed out back there. You know, I didn't realize it before but Amu is very light-weight.

"Finally." I said as I finally reached the nurses office. What's that other word for it? The nurses office is getting tiring. Infirmary? Yeah! That's it. Well, I finally reach the infirmary. I had slight difficulty opening the door but I got it eventually. As I walked in, it smelt of apple and cinnamon. It smelt good, so good that I wanted some Apple Jacks. Man, I haven't had those in long time. Damn it, I did it again! The situation right now is Amu. I walked into the infirmary- I don't think that's what it's called anymore. Imma go back to nurses office. Anyways, I walked into the nurses office looking for the nurse. I didn't see her so I just borrowed a bed for Amu to lay in.

I placed Amu down on the bed right next to the window. There was curtains around the bed so it was kinda hot so I opened the window a little bit. Just a little since it was fall. The air is chilly during the fall since it's going into winter. The sun wasn't shining really bright. I thought it's going to rain so I sniffed the air. It did smell like it was about to rain. So I closed the window. I looked down at Amu for the first time since I set her down on the bed. She has very long eyelashes. I traveled down her face to her nose, which was small and cute. I poked the tip of it and her face tuned up. I chuckled. Her nose lifted up when her face tuned up. Then I traveled down to her lips. They were pink, and they looked…soft. Then uncontrollably, I started to bend down to kiss her to see what her lips felt like. I was so close to touching her lips but I pulled away. "I shouldn't be doing this." I said to myself. So I looked around the room, and I eventually landed on her lips again. Then I felt my face heat up a little. Am I…blushing? No, no, no, that's impossible. Besides, I wouldn't blush over a theory. That's why I kissed her, nothing else. I looked down at her sleeping figure. The sleeping look she had on her face made _me_ tired. I yawned a long, tired, want to go to sleep right now, yawns. I was starting to nod off, when I heard shifting in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Amu change the position she was in. Since that was all she did, I started drifting to sleep again. I laid my head down on my arms. But when I laid my hand down, I touched Amu's, and it was so warm. So I grabbed it and laid my head on it. Only because it was warm, so don't get any ideas.

As I was going to sleep I heard the door open and close. I hope the nurse doesn't mind that we're here. If she does then…to bad for her. Then I drifted into a blissful sleep.

**~`~`~`~Amu POV~`~`~`~**

_BOOM!_

My eyes jolted open in a flash. I looked to my left, out the window, and saw lighting, and rain. Then I noticed warmth on my hand and I looked to my right and noticed a sleeping Ikuto cuddling to my hand. I blushed. His facial features reminded me of a cat's when they nap. He even snored like one. Then I thought of how I got here. Last thing I remembered was falling down the stairs, hearing someone yell my name, then a flash of blue. I gasped when I put things together. Ikuto must have brought me here because I fainted. Then I blushed at the thought of him carrying me here. I was still hungry. I tried pulling my hand from Ikuto's hold but I failed.

After a few minutes of trying to free my hand I gave up. There was another loud thunder sound and I moved away from the window. Cringing a little bit. I never liked thunder storms. The rain I can handle, but the thunder, no. I wonder what time it is right now? I looked around for a clock, and spotted one on the wall. 3:50. My eyes widened. Schools be out for an hour and a half! I bet the others are worried. I looked down at Ikuto. I smiled a little bit. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I hate to wake him up but I have to.

"Ikuto, hey Ikuto, wake up." I said shaking him a little. He didn't budge so I tried again shaking him harder. "Hey Ikuto wake up schools be out for and hour and a half." his eyes started to move, then they sleepily fluttered open. He lifted his head up and looked at his surroundings. I giggled at how he looked like a cat waking up from a nap. Then he looked at me, and I notice he still held my hand. I blushed and looked away while pointing at our combined hands. "Do you think you can let go now."

"Sorry." he said while pulling his hand away. My hand suddenly felt cold, but I shook it off. "What time is it?" he asked while yawning.

"3:55 now." I told him. Then his eyes widened, while looking for a clock. When he saw the time, he sighed. " Maybe we should start heading out now." I said to him.

"Yeah we should." he replied. I swung my legs off the bed and started to get up. But when I did I started to feel unsteady. I fell back down on the bed. "Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, just light headed." I explained. Then my stomach growled. "And hungry." I blushed

He laughed "Is that why you fainted earlier?" I nodded, my embarrassment growing. Then he reached out a hand. "Here let me help you up."

"Th-thanks." I stuttered while taking his hand. I took his hand but I fell down again. But this time, Ikuto fell with me, and on top of me. I felt my face heat up like an oven. Plus on top of that, he was heavy. He lifted up and looked at me. Then he started to burst into laughter. "W-w-what's so f-funny?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Y-your face." he said breaking into more fits of laughter. "It looks l-like a strawberry" he said while laughing some more. I was extremely embarrassed. And he wouldn't stop laughing. He sat up trying to calm down his laughter. There was another loud thunder and I sat up immediately. This caught his attention. "Are you scared of thunder?" he asked. I blushed and looked down while nodding. "Well you don't have anything to be scared of, because I'm right here ok?" I smiled

"Ok." I replied. There was another thunder roll, and lighting and the lights went out. Inside the building, and out. Then I got nervous. I don't like the dark either. I closed my eyes tight shut to try and escape the darkness. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me, and was pulled into a chest.

"I just told you there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here" Ikuto said in a gentle voice. I nodded into his chest. Then I looked up at him.

"How are we gonna get home?" I asked him. He looked out side.

"I guess we wait until the storm passes." he said.

"Oh." I replied while looking down. There was another lighting and thunder crash and I grabbed onto Ikuto. _At least I'm not alone right now._ I thought to myself. Then my stomach growled. I heard Ikuto chuckle and I pulled away and poked his belly, then turned my back to him.

"Let's see if the nurse has any snacks in here." he chuckled.

"Ok." I agreed. How is it that he makes me seem like a child right now? First he stood up, then he grabbed my arm pulling me up. I started to fall again, but he grabbed my other arm and held me up. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he replied. Then he let go when I could stand on my own. I slowly started to walk forward, with my hands in front of me. I couldn't see at all. I feel like I'm walking like a zombie. I heard Ikuto walking away from me. I sped up my walking a little so I wasn't alone. The thunder roared loudly and the lightning cracked bright. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears, and started to cry. It didn't stop the sound, and I could still sort of see the light. I lowered myself onto the ground and blocked everything out until it stopped. But the thunder and lightning didn't stop. The sound and light came one after another. It was cold, and dark. I feel so alone right now. Just like when I lost my parents. I felt cold and alone. "Amu?" I jumped when I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw Ikuto standing in front of me. _That's right. He's here with me._ I thought to myself.

The lightning and thunder sounded again. I jumped up and ran to Ikuto. I could tell he was shocked by the way his body reacted when I rapped my arms around him. I cried into his chest, and somewhere along the way, I guess I dragged him down to the ground. He dropped what ever was in his hand and hugged me and stroked my head. "Shh, shh. It's ok. Don't worry, I'm here." he comforted me, and started to slowly rock me. I stopped crying after awhile, and my breathing got even again. I still feel like a child. Especially now. This reminds me of when my father rocked me during a storm. I smiled at that thought. "Are you ok now Amu?" Ikuto asked me when I pulled away from him.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I told him. My voice cracked a little.

"You know, you just soaked my shirt." he said. My face heated up as I cleared my throat.

"S-sorry." I apologized.

"Hey it's just like when I first met you. You kept apologizing." Ikuto said while chuckling. My blush deepened.

"N-now is not the T-time to bring that up!" I said a little to loudly. Then he started laughing his guts out. "W-what's so f-funny?" I asked.

"Y-you!" he said laughing some more. And just as expected, my blushed got deeper. "Your face looks like a strawberry!" he said managing to not laugh as he said it. I was so embarrassed. I felt to see where he sides were. "Whoa Amu, I didn't know you were that into me." he said

"S-shut-up you pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Ah!" he shouted as I pinched him right below the ribs. You see, when you pinch someone there, it kinda feels like your being tased. "What the hell was that for?" he shoute

"For being a jerk! I'm not that funny!" I shouted. He was about to say something when my stomach growled. There was a few seconds of quiet. Then we both started laughing till we cried.

"H-here." he said while still laughing. He handed me a Snak-Pak pudding container. So that's what was in his hand. I took it from him.

"Thank-you." I said while opening it. I poked my finger in it, and licked it to find out it was chocolate. Yes! My favorite! "Yes!" I said. "It's chocolate! Thanks a whole bunch Ikuto!" I told him. He giggled a little bit.

"No problem." he replied. I sighed as I finished the delicious pudding. The thunder and lightning had stop, so now it was just raining. Besides that it was dark and quiet.

"Soo, what now?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess we wait." he said.

"For what?" I asked him another question.

"For the rain to stop." he replied.

"When do you think it'll stop?" I asked.

"I hope soon. I'm starting to get cold." he told me. Then it was quiet again. Then I thought about what he just said.

"Hey why don't you get a cover from one of the beds?" I suggested and asked him.

"That's a good idea." he said. I heard him get up, and start moving back towards to bed I was laying on. I got up but then I heard some noises coming fro the next room over, and the lights came back on. I covered and closed my eyes from the new, bright light. When I opened them, I saw black spots.

"I didn't know they had a back-up generator." I said out loud. It was meant to be in my head, but I guess it just slipped.

"All schools have back-up generators." Ikuto told me. "They actually have one for each floor."

"Oh." I said. I started walking towards a bed to get a cover, when I heard a boom. Not a thunder boom, but and explosion boom. The walls started to shake when the boom sounded. I got down on the ground and covered my head. You know just in case the ceiling collapsed.

"Stay here ok?" Ikuto said. The I stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To check it out." he exclaimed. I nodded and he left. I herd to door open and close. And I just waited till he came back.

**~`~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~`~**

Ikuto left the room and went to the next floor up. He went to the generator room since the lights on that floor was out. But when he got there, the door wasn't even there anymore. He stepped in to look around. Everything was in disaster. Sparks were flying fro the destroyed equipment, so he left the room a walked sown the hallway. Then there was another boom. As he was about to round the corner he heard voices.

"How are me going to find them? This world is huge!" a voice that sound annoyingly familiar to Ikuto. The booming noise was from them destroying stuff in the school.

"I know right?" another voice said. _No! It couldn't be them!_ Ikuto thought slightly annoyed.

"Would y'all stop the complaining? It's way smaller than Angelic so shut-up!" a third voice said. And now Ikuto was sure that it was them. _I need to get Amu out of here._ he thought to himself. He ran back down to the nurses office.

**~`~`~`~Ikuto POV~`~`~`~(A/N: wow. Short POV XD)**

I ran back down to the nurses office to get Amu. When I got there she was sitting on the same bed she was on when I left. _When I told her to stay here she didn't have to just stay at that spot._ I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I guess my concern was on my face.

"We need to get out of here. Nice and quietly." I told her. She looked confused. "Just know that some people are here, and they could seriously hurt us if we let our guard down. Even just a little." she still looked confused, but I ignored that. I picked her up in my arms and started towards the window.

"W-what do you thinking you're doing?" she asked while blushing. If it wasn't for those girls here, I would've have teased her about it.

"Taking you to a safe place." I told her. I opened the window, and jumped out. _Damn! Forgot we're on the second floor. Hope she doesn't notice._ I thought as I used my cat abilities to land safely. She had her eyes closed when I looked down at her, so I guess she didn't see. My cat ears and tail disappeared and I went to go stand under a tree. "Are you ok, Amu?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said shaking a little from the rain. It was cold outside. I sat Amu down on the ground for a little bit. Then something flew out the window on the other end of the hallway on the floor we were just on. I hurried and picked Amu up and ran towards the school gates. They were locked so I had to jump over them.

"Hold on tight Amu." I told her. She hooked her arms around my neck tightly. _Don't have to worry about her falling._ I thought. I bent my legs low and then sprung over the gates. I felt Amu tighten her arms around me. I think I'm going to have to tease her about this stuff later. We were safe for right now. I need to get her home. "Amu, where do you live?" I asked her.

"What? Are you trying to stalk me?" she asked me.

"So are you saying you want to come home with me then?" I asked her while smirking.

"N-no. I live 15 minutes away from here. It's not that far." she said while blushing. She pointed the way and i followed. Amu started to sneeze, and her nose started running. I sped up so she wouldn't catch a bad cold. "There's my house." she said while pointing to a big house. And when I say big, I mean big. it was right infront of woods and I could hear water so i'm guessing it's a lake. I let her down on the ground, and she walked up to the door and reached up. At first I was confused but then I saw a small flash. She had a key up there. It was pretty far back too. She must have thrown it. I walked up and tried to reach for it but I couldn't either.

"What in the world possessed you to put your key so far back?" I asked her.

"I was rushing so I just threw it up there." she defended herself. She sneezed again. I sighed and bent to the ground.

"Get on my shoulders and grab the key." I told her

"N-n-no you p-p-pervert!" she yelled while blushing.

"How is lifting you up on my shoulders to help get your key?" I asked her. I mean how does that make me a pervert?

"You could see up my skirt." she said embarrassed. Then it started to make sense.

"I promise you I won't look upwards. You can trust me." I told her. At first she didn't seem like she was going to believe me, but eventually she agreed to do it.

"Fine. But if you look up, you'll be living in hell on earth." she warned. I giggled. When she got on my shoulders I stood up and she tried to reach for the key. "Can you stand up a little bit more?" she asked. I stood up on my tip-toes and she got the key. I bent down to let her get off my shoulders. When she got off I stood up. She turned around to face me. "Thank you." she said while smiling brightly. I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I replied. She was about to turn around when she slipped on water. I grabbed her by the waist to catch her. And she grabbed hold onto my shoulders. But when she did that while I had her waist, she pulled me down to he level. Yep, you guessed it. Our lips were in a lock. Both of our eyes were wide. But when I looked into her eyes, they held shock, confusion, and something else I couldn't quite place. But there was something else there too. There was a long-held sadness. I was the first to pull away. When I did, she was still shocked. From here you couldn't see the sadness. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you stay that way." I told her. She seemed to have snapped back into reality.

"S-sorry about that." she said while blushing. She turned around and unlocked the door. "D-do you wan to come in and dry off?" she asked. I nodded my head. When I stepped in the house it was warm and it smelled of strawberries. When she turned on the lights, my mouth dropped to the floor. It was huge.

"Wow. This place is big." I told her.

"Yep." she said. Then there was sadness in her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." she said with a smile, but I could tell it was fake.

"You're lying. I can tell." I told her, then she took off that smile, and frowned. "You don't have to te-"

"I lost my parents." she said to me. "when I was 5 years old." I was shocked, but when she started to cry, I gave her a hug. " I feel so alone." she cried into my arms.

"Well you're not alone." I told her. "You got your friends, Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, and, you got me. So you're not alone."

"Th-thank-you." she said while fully turned to me and still crying. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried. I stroked her head for the second time today. After a while she stopped crying. "It looks like I _completely_ soaked you shirt." she joked a little. My shirt was soaked from the rain, and from when she was crying. We laughed a little. "I think some of my dad's clothes will fit you." she said while heading towards the stairs. I followed her after I took my shoes off.

"your house is so big." I told her. She giggled.

"yeah I know." she said.

"How many rooms does it have?" I asked her.

"Um, 30 I think." she said. "15 bedrooms, 5 guest rooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, basement, storage room, a musicroom/attic, and 4 bathrooms." I felt as if my mouth would fall off.

"Wow!" I said completely shocked.

"Now, _your _face will get stuck that way if you stay like that." she said using my own words against me. I chuckled at that.

"I think it already has." I told her. Then we started laughing. She continued looking for some clothes for me to where.

"Found some." she said as she held up some clothes. "Now go take a shower, and slip into these." she said while giving me some blue pajamas.

"Does this mean I'm staying the night?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't want you going back into the rain." she said to me. " the bathroom is the second door on the right." she said. I guess she went to go take her a shower. I walked to bathroom and started to undress **(WOW! Picture that! XP)** to take my shower.

**~`~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~`~**

Once Ikuto got out of the shower he went down stairs, to the living. Once he got there he saw Amu there watching TV.

"Do yo usually take long showers?" she asked him.

"Nope. Do you usually take short showers?" he asked back.

"Nope." she replied.

"So what you watching?" Ikuto asked her.

"Nothing really just watching Harry Potter." she replied. Ikuto looked to the screen. It was a marathon, and the first movie was on. Ikuto sat down next to Amu, and started watching it too.

Once it got to the fifth movie, Amu and Ikuto were asleep on the couch. Amu laid on Ikuto's shoulder, and Ikuto laid on Amu's head. They were wrapped up in a blue and pink blanket. And the TV was left on still playing Harry Potter movies.

**!**

**I told it was AMUTO! A little sad at parts, but not really.**

**Soooooooooooooo, tell me what you think!**

**I also had an idea for a one-shot, but I don't know if I should write it while I'm still working on this. But if it's ok with you guys, I'd like to write it now so tell me in your reviews. Chow! =^.^=**


	7. No School

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! Summer cleaning.**

**I'll be updating more than usual. So lucky for all!**

**I'm also soo excited because one of my favorite TV shows, Winx Club, is starting on air again on nick. I was almost as happy as when Ikuto kissed Amu very close to the lips. Almost.**

**But anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Magic Angels**

No School

**~`~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~`~**

Amu was slightly awake, but still sort of sleeping. She felt a comfortable warmth, and snuggled closer to it. _What a nice, warm, pillow._ she thought to herself. Then she realized that pillows don't breathe, and she snapped her eyes open. She was about to move her head, but she felt something on it. She moved her eyes to look above her. She saw blue hair, and automatically knew it was Ikuto. She only wondered, why they were so close to each other. Then the events of last night played in her mind.

Once she was done thinking, her face was a blushing mess. She felt Ikuto stir in his sleep and she thought it was because of her so she stop moving completely. Then, he inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…strawberries." Ikuto said while inhaling her hair again. After inhaling he scent about a good five times, Ikuto stopped and got up to stretch. When he turned around, he saw that Amu's face was red. He touched their foreheads to see if she had a fever or something, but she didn't. "You don't have a fever…" Ikuto said drifting to his thoughts, but was pulled from them when Amu spoke.

"N-no I don't have a fever." she said her face still red.

"No? then why's your face red?" Ikuto asked while smirking, thinking he knew why.

"…"

"I'm waiting..." Ikuto said taunting her.

"W-we need to get ready for school." Amu said attempting to get away from the subject.

"We can't go if you're sick." he said with his smirk still intact.

"My face is red because I thought of something embarrassing that happened to me." Amu told him. Technically it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. But he seemed to fall for it.

"Ok." was all he said. Amu then let out a sigh of relief and went to get ready for school. First she brushed her teeth and hair, then she put on a pink t-shirt that said "I am a sparkly vampire! Fear my glitter!", and a pair of blue jeans. She put on a black jacket, and black sneakers with two pink stripes going across the toe area. Her hair was in two ponytails at the top of her head, held up with pink scrunches. She made her way down stairs.

She saw that Ikuto wasn't ready, and was watching the TV. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Watching TV." he said with a bored face.

"You should be getting ready for school." Amu told him.

"I don't have any clothes here, so I can't get ready for school." he told her not even looking at her.

"You could wear my dad's clothes to school." she told him once again.

"I don't feel like going to school, so I'm not gonna go." he said in attempt to finish the conversation.

"You can not not go to school!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yes I can. Watch me." he said.

"You're going to school." Amu said.

"No I'm not." he replied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're going to school."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!" then Amu stopped for a moment. "Hey you use that cross psychology thingy on me! Yes you're going to school." Amu said.

"But you just said no." Ikuto said while smirking.

"You made me sat no." Amu defended.

"I didn't make you do anything. You chose to say the opposite of what I said." Ikuto explained. Amu was annoyed with him, so she grabbed him by his feet and pulled his lazy but off the couch. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" he asked Amu while rubbing his butt.

"That's for annoying me. Now get your lazy butt up those stairs, and get ready for school. Kids need their education." Amu said.

"I don't even have a tooth brush." Ikuto tried to convince.

"I keep extras in the drawer, now go." Amu said while pointing at the stairs.

"Yes mother hen." Ikuto murmured while heading towards the stairs.

"What did you just call me?" Amu yelled as Ikuto ran up the stairs. She heard him laughing in the bathroom until he slipped on the rug and fell with a loud thud. Amu laughed to herself. After about fifteen minutes Ikuto came down the stairs in blue jeans and a blue shirt with white stripes. He had on some white sneakers. "Good. Now we can go." she said walking towards the door.

"Yippy." Ikuto said un-enthusiastically. Amu smacked him on the arm. "Oh come on. School is so boring."

"Well that's the only place I get to see my friends. And that's what makes it fun." Amu said while stepping out the door.

"You could go visit them at their houses." Ikuto explained while following Amu after she locked the door.

"I don't know where they live." Amu told him a little upset.

"I thought you knew all of them for a long time. By the way you act together, anyone would think you knew them you whole life." he said kind of shocked.

"Well I guess we just clicked together." Amu explained.

"Oh." he said. They walked in silence until they reached the school. Once they reached the school, people started leaving the grounds.

"What do you thinks going on?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"I don't know." he lied. "We should go find the others and see if they know what's going on." Amu nodded. Ikuto knew why people were outside. It was because _they_ was here last night. He shivered at the thought of them.

It wasn't too long until they found the others. The first to notice Amu and Ikuto was Utau. "There they are. Where have you two been?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"We just got here." I told her.

"Well schools out because of this." she said while pointing at the damaged school.

" Oh, ok. Well I need to borrow my friends real quick please." Ikuto said rushed which made the girls looked confused.

**~`~`~`~Ikuto POV~`~`~`~**

"Hey what's the matter Ikuto? Are you not feeling well? Why'd you come to school if you wasn't feeling well?" Kukai asked annoyingly. Maybe he's more like a mother hen than Amu is.

"I'm fine, but not for long. Guys, _they_ are here. That's what's wrong with the school." I told them. They held confused expressions, so sighed. "The lovesick crack heads?" I said giving them a hint. It didn't take long for Tadase to get it. When I said 'lovesick', he went paler than a ghost. It took a little longer for the others to get it.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?" Kukai shouted making everyone quiet and look towards us. "Heh-heh, sorry." he apologized while scratching the back of his head. Everyone went back to what they was doing except for Amu and them. Utau had a look in her eyes that could penetrate you through to the soul. She was looking at Kukai, then she turned to me. I flinched a little. Kukai gave me away. She started walking over to us with the others.

"What did you say that cause big mouth to shout?" she asked while giving me the look that said "spill it or else".

"Hey! I'm not a big mouth!" Kukai shouted at Utau.

"You're yelling right now! That proves you got a big mouth, big mouth!" she yelled back.

"Well if I got a big mouth, you got a big mouth!" he defended. Utau, in turn gasped at that.

"I do NOT have a big mouth!" she yelled. "You shouldn't be insulting someone that can beat your butt!" she exclaimed victoriously. Wait, I'm confused. What did she win in against him?

"You only won that race because I let you win." Kukai said with a pout. Then we heard a high pitched sound. Everyone had on cringed and confused faces on. "What was that?" Kukai asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check it out! It's coming from the school!" Yaya said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm curious." Rima agreed. Nadeshiko and Utau nodded theirs heads, along with the guys. So I turned to Amu since she's the only one that hasn't done anything. But when I did, she looked zoned out.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" Utau asked as she saw my confused face. Then she followed my gaze. "Amu?" she called out to her. Nothing happened. "Amu?" she said a little louder, while walking over to her, and everyone followed suit. When did Amu walk over there? Well, we finally reached her and everyone was shocked. Her eyes looked lifeless. "Amu!" Utau shouted while shaking her shoulders. "Amu! Come on! Snap out of it!" Utau said. The other girls started to join in on her constant shaking. "Amu snap out of it!" Utau shouted when she started crying.

"Utau! Don't cry!" Yaya said. "If you cry then I'll start crying." she said again on the verge of tears. Having a bunch of crying girls is not a good thing.

"C-come on. Snap out of it…" Utau said while falling to the ground.

"Utau!" Nadeshiko shouted. What in the world is going on. Then that sound came again. We all covered our ears, and closed our eyes trying to focus on blocking out the sound. When the sound stopped, we all uncovered our ears, and opened our eyes. "Where's Amu?" Nadeshiko asked. I looked around, and saw her walking towards the building. But when I looked at her, I saw something around the school. It was like a glowing line.

"Guys we got to stop her!" I said while running towards her. That line is a trapping barrier. And that means one thing. _They_ are in there. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and saw the guys following me, and the girls following them. The girls can't come! They'll get trapped too! I sent the guys the message using telepathy. _"Guys stop the girls! They'll get trapped in the barrier!"_

"_What!"_ they all shouted at the same time

"_That line around the school is a trapping barrier. You can get in, but you can't get out!"_ I told them the of the type of barrier. I ran faster to catch up to Amu. "Amu!" I shouted but she didn't stop. What happened to her? Then it hit me in the face. That sound hypnotized her. She'll only stop until she reaches and crosses the barrier.

"Ikuto! They won't stop." Nagi shouted out loud. I looked back and the girls were running away from the boys towards Amu. They are good friends to her. I can tell they aren't stopping anytime soon. I guess we'll just have to protect them. I looked forward again and Amu was about to be at the border line of the barrier. It's to late now. I can't run fast enough I catch up to her. Even if I did use my guardian powers, it wouldn't be enough to catch up to her in time. Looks like we'll have to beat them to get out of the barrier. Wait a minute. Since when did they know how to make barriers? Know one can learn that fast except for the angels.

There are two possible explanations. One, they have a Magic Angel on their side. Or two, they have two new recruits. Two because this is a big, huge building, and no one person could make a barrier that big. I sure hope it's the second reason. Amu's about to step over the line. I'll try one more time. "Amu!" I shouted her name loud. She stopped, and turned her head. "Amu!" she turned around completely, looking at me lifelessly. I was almost about to get to her when that sound sounded again, causing me to cringed. I force myself to uncover my ears and grab Amu. When I looked up to her **(A/N: Ikuto looking up to Amu? That's a first XD)** she was turning around again. I quickly move my feet, and reached out for her. But…I didn't reach her in time. As soo as she touched the barrier, it pulled her in.

"Huh?" Amu said as she returned back to normal. She turned and saw me on the ground. "Ikuto? Are you alri-oof" she got cut off when she tried to step outside the barrier. "Ikuto what's going on?" she asked me. I lifted myself to my feet.

"You're in a barrier. But don't worry. I'll get you out." I told her reassuringly.

"What do you mean a barrier?" she asked me. I was about to answer when Kukai and the others came.

"Amu! Are you ok?" Utau asked. Her voice a little croaky from crying. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine but are you fine? You sound like you've been crying. Did something happen?" Amu asked her. We all looked at each other, except Amu, and laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"N-nothing. It's just…" Nadeshiko started.

"You're the 'something' that happened, and you don't know it." Nagi finished Nadeshiko's sentence. It really scares me how those two look alike, think alike, and talk alike. "So how are we going to get her out?" Nagi asked the group. The girls had on confused faces.

"Get who out?" Rima asked.

"Amu." Nagi answered.

"Out of what?" Yaya asked.

"The barrier." Kairi answered. "I think we have to destroy the source." he told the group.

"The source? What source?" Utau asked. I noticed how close she was to the barrier line.

"The source of the barrier." Kukai told her. I looked back at Amu.

"It's ok Amu. Don't get worked up ok." I told her. A vain popped up on her head.

"What makes you think I'll get worked up?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well you get worked up pretty easily, so I warned you in advance not to get worked up. I was being generous." I told her with a smirk knowing that she was getting worked up.

"You weren't being generous, you were being annoying." she said a little louder than she was before. I snickered. Then someone popped me on the back of the head. I turned around to see the culprit.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" I asked Kukai, the guilty party.

"For being a bad boy!" he said while pointing his finger. Then, Utau popped him in the head. "Ow!"

"Now _you're_ being a bad boy." she said with a smirk.

"Utau, I don't think that was a nice thing to do." Nagi said. "Maybe you should-Ow! Hey!" Rima popped him on the back of the head.

"Don't tell people what's is and isn't nice. They get to have they're free opinion." she scolded him.

"But I didn't even finish what I was saying!" he defended himself from the shorter girl. I sighed.

"Look at what you two did, my Mother Hens." I told Amu and Kukai. Another vain popped on Amu's head and multiple popped on Kukai's. everyone started laughing and that made Amu blush from embarrassment.

"Ikuto. You better count your blessings because I'm gonna kill you!" Amu shouted as she started banging the barrier multiple times. Then an idea dawned on me.

"I think I know how to get her out." I told them completely ignoring the rampaging Amu. "We should try breaking down the barrier by force." I told the guys. They all nodded. "Girls, you are going to have to back away." I told them and the listened. After a few seconds of breathing, we started the chant.

"I call the Guardians, the title we claim, to grant us our powers, when we say our name." **(A/N: It's a cheesy chant I know but please bare with me. XP)** as we said this, two magic circles appeared. One below us and one above us.

"Kairi!"

"Tadase!"

"Nagihiko!"

"Kukai!"

"Ikuto!"

As we said our names, the two circles trapped us individually in cylinders, shining bright with light. The light got brighter and brighter until it faded away. Once it did, me, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, and Kairi had on our Guardians clothing. It was a navy blue full-body suit, it was white at the sides, and had a single white stripe going across the chest part. We had on a light blue cape held by a pin just below the shoulder. The pin was outlined in a silver metal, and in the center, was a gem. **(A/N: Pic on profile)** The gems were the source of our power, and were different colors. Mines was midnight blue, Kukai's was a light green color, Nagi's was brown, Tadase's was red violet, and Kairi's was an emerald green.

The girls look shocked at us. I guess we'll have to explain later. But right now, I turned to the barrier, as did everyone else. I put my hand over my power gem, and summoned my sword, and everyone followed suit. **(A/N: Pics of their swords are on profile since I can't really describe them)**

"Wh-what…w-who are you guys?" Amu asked. She looked confused, and shocked, but somehow, she didn't look all that shocked. As did the other girls.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you out." I told her, and the guys nodded. We readied our swords, then we struck at the barrier. Nothing happened at first, but then a crack appeared. "There's a crack. Aim at that." I told the guys. They nodded, and we all aimed for the same spot. The barrier shattered. Not completely but made a small hole. It was big enough for Amu to get through though. "Jump through Amu. I'll catch you." I told her while sticking my sword in the ground. She nodded and ran towards to hole. She jumped through the hole, but it seemed like she wouldn't land in my arms. But then I saw them, and I knew she was a Magic Angel. Small angel wings appeared on her back, and helped her get to my arms. Judging from the looks on the others faces, they saw them too.

"Amu!" the girls shouted as they made their way to her. They hugged her in a group. Even though it was for just a millisecond, I saw the same type of wings appear on all the girls back. I looked at the boys and they nodded. I knew that they saw it too.

"Girls." Nagi called out to them. They turned to look at us. "We need to talk." he finished.

"And it's serious." Kukai said in all serious mode.

"About what?" Yaya asked.

"About us." Kairi said while pointing at us boys.

"And you too." Tadase added. The girls looked somewhat worried at out seriousness.

"What about us?" Amu asked. I turned to look at the guys to see if we all agreed. They nodded. Then I turned to Amu.

"We think you girls are the ones we've been searching for." I told her. She looked shocked.

"I think we should go-" Kairi started, but was interrupted by a laugh. We all turned to the school and noticed the barrier was gone, and five people were walking out of the school.

"Well looky at what we have here."

**Ikata: Ooh, cliffhanger.**

**Tadase, Nagi, and Kukai: *Moping in the corner***

**Ikata: What's wrong with them?**

**Ikuto: They're upset because it's a cliffhanger.**

**Ikata: What's so bad about that?**

**Kairi: it's because you got the idea from Chulu.**

**Kukai:*stands up with fire in his eyes* WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS CHULUUUU!**

**Ikata:*sweat drops* O.O' R-read and review please.**


	8. The World Of Light:part 1

**Ikata: Hey everyone! How's it going?**

**Ikuto: Good. Although, Kukai's still rambling on about his revenge on Chulu.**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Kukai, how long are you going to keep that up?**

**Kukai: *still rambling***

**Ikata: If you stop rambling, I'll get Utau to kiss you.**

**Kukai: *stops rambling***

**Ikata: Good boy. Now do the disclaimer, then you'll get your kiss.**

**Kukai: Ikata-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikata: Okay, now your kiss. Utau!**

**Utau: Yes?**

**Ikata: Give Kukai a kiss.**

**Utau: Ok *walks over to Kukai and gives him a kiss on the cheek* There!**

**Ikata: great now on with the story!**

**Magic Angels**

The World of Light: Part 1

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

The girls looked confused at the boys and how they were freaked out and shocked by the five girls standing in front of them. "What's wrong? Who are they?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase as she saw his pale face.

"Why are your faces like that?" Yaya asked while observing their shocked faces. Ikuto was the first to come out of shock.

"Why are you here?" he asked them.

"We're here for the same reason you're here." the red head said. Ikuto gritted his teeth.

"Ikuto, who are they?" Amu asked Ikuto a little worried. The boys stepped closer to the girls just in case they'd have to fight the other girls. That move made the other girls mad at Amu, Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya.

"Don't play with us Saaya!" Ikuto yelled at the red head, Saaya. At first Saaya was mad, then she smirked.

"Fine then. You don't want to play?" Saaya said as she closed her eyes. "Then we won't!" she yelled as she opened her now glowing green eyes. Her nails grew longer, and were now glowing green like her eyes. She lunged her hand at Ikuto but he dodge, bringing Amu with him in his arms. Saaya was enraged at that. _The nerve of that girl! How dare she get close to my Ikuto!_ Saaya thought angrily. She looked at her group. They were fighting the others. Lulu was fighting Tadase, Mimori was fighting against Nagihiko, Natsuko was fighting Kukai, and Yua was fighting Kairi. Saaya turned back to Ikuto to see that he was talking to Amu. Saaya took this chance to attack him.

"Ikuto behind you!" Amu shouted. He turned around just in time to block her attack. He shoved his sword forward, and Saaya jumped back.

"Nice save Ikuto." Saaya said while smirking. "But let's see if you can dodge this." a whip-like beam came from Saaya's index, and middle finger. She shot it at Ikuto, but he dodged it. Once he landed, Saaya was ready to attack again, so she did. He dodged it again, but barely. It hit his ankle.

"Ikuto! Are you ok?" Amu asked him worried. He nodded.

"I'm fine." he replied. He landed, but Saaya was already attacking, and Ikuto didn't have enough time to dodge. She got him on the back. "Ahh!" he shouted in pain.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted, worried for him. Amu took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Saaya was attacking again, but Ikuto blocked it with his sword. But that made the whip leash around his sword. Saaya threw the sword all the way on the other side of the school yard. He tried to get up, but Saaya was quick with that whip. She shot it at Ikuto's ankle and made him fall. "Ikuto!" Amu shouted again.

"I-I'm fine." Ikuto said weakly. "You and th-the other girls, get out of here." he told Amu. Amu nodded in response. Ikuto put his hand over his power gem, and called his sword over to him. Once his sword got to him, Ikuto used it to help him up. Ikuto used his telepathy to tell the guys, to tell the girls, to get out of here. _Guys! Tell the girls to get out of here!_ Ikuto said while launching his sword at Saaya. The guys told the girls, and they started running for the exit.

Saaya, Lulu, Natsuko, Mimori, and Yua noticed the girls heading for the exit. They all shot a big move at the boys that made them unable to go and protect the girls from Saaya's group's attacks. "where do you think you're going?" Saaya said as she shot her whip at Amu. What Saaya said made the girls look back at Saaya and them to see the attacks coming at them. Natsuko threw a ball of fire at Utau, Mimori shot rocks at Rima, Yua had a big raven feather, and when she moved it from left to right, wind came from it, and it was aiming at Yaya, and Lulu water from her hand at Nadeshiko.

The girls dodged their attacks and still ran towards the exit. Amu looked back at Ikuto one more time. Once she looked back at him trying to get up, she felt as if she shouldn't run away and help the others. Once they was just a little past the outside of the school grounds, Amu stop as the other girls kept running. Rima noticed that Amu stopped and she stopped, as well as the other girls.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Rima asked.

"It just doesn't feel right leaving them like that." Amu replied.

"But they said to run away, and get out of there." Yaya said to Amu. Amu shook her head.

"I know but…don't you guys feel like running away is the wrong thing to do?" Amu asked them. They all stood there and thought. After that, Utau was the first to speak up.

"She's right! We shouldn't just leave those boys by themselves. I'm pretty sure we all know how childish they can be." she said with a confident smile. That made Amu smile.

"Yeah! We should go back there and teach those girls a lesson!" Rima said smiling confident as well.

"I want to make that girl pay for almost ruining my cuteness." Yaya said while smiling brightly. They all turned to Nadeshiko, and in turn, she smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked them. They all smiled at each other, then they turned into smirks.

"Like Rima said, let's go teach them a lesson!" Amu said to the group.

"Right!" they shouted in reply. Then there was a light. A bright, warm light appeared in the middle of the circle. It was flashing in multiple colors. The girls stared in awe at the light. They reached their hands into light, then it grew and enveloped them. All that they could see was light.

**~`~`~`~Nadeshiko POV~`~`~`~`~**

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around. When I didn't hear anything, I looked around me to notice that I was alone. "Guys? Where'd you go?" I called out to them, but didn't get a reply. I felt land beneath me, then I saw a path. So, I started walking down it. I came across a neighborhood that looked familiar to me. I came to a park filled with kids, and their parents. I walked into the park, and looked around.

"Nadeshiko!" I heard a women call out to me. _That voice sounds familiar._ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a women with a peachy color. "It's time to go home!"

"Coming!" I turned to my right and saw a little girl. Then it hit me like a bullet to my brain. Once I saw the little girl, I knew that it was the day the accident happened. The little girl was actually me when I was younger. I belonged to and orphanage for homeless children. I never had a mother, or father, or any family at all. But the people at the orphanage was like a family to me. And Ms. Nana, the daily visitor, was the closest to me. Today was my birthday. Well, it was the day I arrived at the orphanage. I was four that day, and had no memories of my past. But today was the day. Ms. Nana took me to the park so we could play and celebrate my fifth birthday.

"Hey I think I've got an idea." Ms. Nana said while walking out the park. "How would you like to live with me and Takumi?" **(A/N: My fav couple from NANA XD)** Takumi was Ms. Nana's fiancé.

"Really?" my younger self said disbelieving. Ms. Nana nodded.

"Yep! Just the three of us." Ms. Nana said while smiling.

"Yay! We're going to be a family!" I said while jumping up and down. Ms. Nana giggled at my behavior. Once I quieted down, I started humming a song.

"Hey Nadeshiko?" Ms. Nana called out to me. Then I stopped humming.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's that song you were humming? You're always humming it."

"I don't know. I just know it." the younger me replied. I was watching what was happening from behind them, thinking of a way to stop what was going to happen. I thought that I could make them go into another store. As I started walking up to them, I called out to them, but, nothing would come out of my mouth. _What's happening?_ I thought panicked. Then my legs started to feel weak. Then they walked into the store. _No! come back out! Leave!_ I was trying to say that, but nothing would come out. I fell but I tried with all my might to get up. After sometime I managed to get to my feet. I heard screams and made a mad dash to the store. Since the door was opened, I just walked in.

Once I was inside, I saw a thief with his back turned to me, and gun pointed at the cashier. "Give me all the money you have, and nobody will get hurt." he said. By the way his voice sounded, you could tell that he was young. The cashier started to open the cash register. There was a 'ding' sound and the cash drawer opened. The cashier gave him the money. "I know you have a safe. Open it." he said. The cashier just stood there. "Open it or he dies!" the thief shouted while pointing the gun at a customer. The cashier went over to the safe and started to open it. I turned to look for Ms. Nana, and saw her in a corner. She was trying to pull her phone out. Once she did, she dialed 911, but she dropped it when it started to call.

The thief turned around and saw the phone. "Are you trying to call the cops on me?" he shouted as he pulled the gin towards her. "Stop it now!" he demanded. She didn't move. "I said stop it!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger. Someone screamed as they saw the dead body on the floor. That someone, was the small, younger me. "I-I didn't mean to. I-It was an accident." the thief said. The younger me ran over to Ms. Nana.

"Ms. Nana, wake up. We need to go home." she said. I was standing there wide eyed and shocked. I fell to my hands and knees. My face was faced toward the ground, and I was shaking my head. _No, no, no!_ I was thinking inside her head. I started to cry, and cry, until I heard fast foot steps. I looked up to see the thief running out of the store. Then sirens sounded in the direction the thief ran in. I turned back to myself to see her cradling Ms. Nana's arm. I got up and slowly walked over to Ms. Nana and me.

I tried to touch Ms. Nana, but my hands wouldn't move any further. They were shaking, and tears were coming out of my eyes like a down pour. _I had a chance to not be alone anymore, and I missed it!_ I thought sorrowfully. _I guess I'll be alone forever._ I thought with my eyes filled with tears. Then I remembered my friends, Yaya, Amu, Utau, Rima, Kairi, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase. _That's right! I won't be alone forever! I've got my friends!_ I thought with a smile. I tapped little Nadeshiko's shoulder.

Little Nadeshiko looked up at me with sad, teary eyes. I smiled at my younger self. "It's going to be ok." I said.

"No it won't. I'm alone now." little Nadeshiko said. I continued to smile.

"Yes it will. When you grow up, you'll get a bunch of friends. You're going to make some great friends too." I said while reaching my hand out to little Nadeshiko. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Little Nadeshiko looked at me, then at my hand. She wiped away her tears.

"Ok." she said with a smile. She reached her tiny hand for mine. Once our fingertips touched, there was another light. I closed my eyes at the brightness, then I felt little Nadeshiko's fingers slip away. I opened my eyes to see her standing there in the light while smiling almost as bright as the light.

"W-what's going on?" I said. The light grew brighter so I had to close my eyes again.

"You finally found me Nadeshiko." I heard a voice say. Since it came from behind me, I turned around. I saw a young girl. She had wings on her back, and she smiled a smile that I haven't seen in years.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. She giggled.

"I'm you silly!" she said. She looked like me, but I couldn't believe that I could ever be that happy. "I'm the you that you left behind."

"The me I left behind?" I asked her. She nodded.

"When we lost Ms. Nana, you lost yourself." she explained to me.

"I don't…get it." I told her, not understanding. She giggled again.

"You're only half of yourself. And your other half…" she said while, walking towards me, and with every step she took closer to me, the older she got. When she was right in front of me, she was the same age as me. "…is me." she finished as she held her hand out. "Let's go " she said to me with a smile. That's when I smiled.

"I guess you really are my other half. We're the same." I said while smiling the same smile as her. When she held her hand out to me, it was just like when I did that to my younger self. That's how I know we're the same. I reached for her hand, then grabbed it. When I did, there was another light, but this time, it felt warm. And it was blue and brown.

"Blue and brown are our elemental colors." I could tell it was my other half.

"Elemental colors?" I asked her while closing my eyes to feel and relax in the comfort of the light. She giggled at that.

"Water, and earth. Blue and brown. This light will help us become one. So let's go. Our friends and family are waiting.." she said. I opened my eyes. She said family. Would that make our friends our family? No, she said friends _and_ family.

"Family?" I questioned her. She looked shocked at me.

"You don't remember where you're from do you?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "Well I'll tell you this. Your family, is one of the Guardians." she told me. I immediately thought of Tadase. And I blushed.

"It's not Tadase is it?" I shouted the question. I didn't mean to though. She giggled.

"No, but when you actually look, you'll know. And if he doesn't, sing the lullaby you know." she said. "It's time for us to say good-bye, but I'll always be with in you, Nadeshiko." she said with a smile. I was sad at first, but then she said the last part. And that made me smile again. As she was fading away she said something. "You'll get all the memories that you've forgotten except the ones of your brother. You'll get those when you see who it is. All the dreams will come to you later on in your dreams." she finished as soon as she faded.

Once she disappeared, got this feeling of being whole. Then the blue and brown lights circled around me. I felt my clothes disappear, then new clothes appeared. I felt a slight weight on my back, I didn't even get time to look at myself before I was back with the girls. It looked as if we appeared at the same time. When I looked at them they had on different clothing that looked the same but had different colors. But the thing that most surprised me was they all had white wings.

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" we all shouted simultaneously.

**Ikata: I think I like cliffhangers. When I'm on the other end.**

**Tadase: hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: why are you so cheerful?**

**Tadase: because it's obvious that Nadeshiko likes me.**

**Ikata: you don't know that. She could just think you're weird and not want to be related to you.**

**Tadase: o.o *goes to the moping corner***

**Ikata: anyways! I want to tell you that there is going to be 5 parts to The World Of Light.**

**Ikuto: that's all she has to say for now so please R&R. =^.^=**

**Ikata: Hey! That's MY kitty face! x**


	9. The World Of Light:part 2

**Ikata: Hey everyone I just want to tell you th-**

**Ikuto: That the chapter will start from where it switch to Nadeshiko's POV.**

**Ikata: o.o what's up with that?**

**Ikuto: I want to get this over with so we can get back to me.**

**Ikata: Isn't that kinda narcissistic?**

**Ikuto: No, because when I'm in it, there's chances of Amuto, soo…**

**Ikata: I got it, I got it. I don't own Shugo Chara! Now-**

**Ikuto: On with the story!**

**Ikata: I wanted to say it! o *mumbles jerk* _**

**Magic Angels**

The World Of Light: Part 2

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**_**(recap)**_

"Like Rima said, let's go teach them a lesson!" Amu said to the group.

"Right!" they shouted in reply. Then there was a light. A bright, warm light appeared in the middle of the circle. It was flashing in multiple colors. The girls stared in awe at the light. They reached their hands into light, then it grew and enveloped them. All that they could see was light.

**~`~`~Yaya POV~`~`~**

I looked around and all I could see was light. It wasn't really bad, but it wasn't all that good. "Hey guys, where are we?" I asked the girls. I didn't hear a reply so I looked around me and I didn't see them. "Hey guys where did you go? This isn't funny." I said but I still didn't get a reply. I heard giggling behind me, so I turned around to look behind me. I saw a candy store.

"Hey mommy, let's go to the candy land place." I turned to my right to see a women with a child on her left side. The mother giggled.

"It's called a candy shop, Yaya." the mother said. Yaya? That's my name. I turned to look at the little girl closely. When I did, I nearly died. That little girl was me! When I just turned five today. My mom was taking me to the candy shop. It was also the day the accident happened. _I need to stop what's going to happen! _I thought to myself. I started to think really, really hard but I couldn't think of a plan. I never was the plan-maker type. I was deep in thought. And I finally came up with a plan. But when I turned to me and my mom, they wasn't there.

"Where'd they go?" I asked out loud to no one. I turned to the store and looked through the window. I saw them already at the check out lane. _How long was I thinking?_ I asked myself in my mind. I walked into the store and hid behind one of the candy holding thingies. I was about to walk over to them, then I tripped over absolutely nothing.

"Mommy! Let's go get some ice-cream!" little me shouted.

"Okay, let's go." mommy said. The little me cheered. I was trying to get up to stop them but it felt like the world had a heavy sack of potatoes on my back. It's like the world's trying to take away the chance of me never being lonely. Little me skipped out of the store with mommy following. Once they was out of my sight, I could get up again. _Stupid gravy keeping me down!_ I thought, mad. _Why would they even call it gravy? Gravy's something you put on mashed potatoes! Not some type of force!_ I continued to think. I was walking out of the store, and looking for them. I saw them walking down on the other side of the four way roads. And they was about to turn the corner. I ran to the other side, but by almost getting hit by a truck. They turned the corner when I was trying to catch my breath.

"N-no. don't…go to get ice-cream." I said trying to be loud, but failed miserably. I started to run again to catch up to them. I got to the corner they turned and saw the little me chasing a butterfly into the street. I ran as fast as I could to get to me, but I fell.

"Yaya! Come back to me now!" my mom shouted panicked as she saw a truck coming down the road, and fast. I continued to chase the butterfly. I got back up, but I fell again because of the pain in my knee. The truck was coming fast down the road, and he was honking the horn. "Yaya!" my mom shouted as she ran into the street to get me. She pushed me out of the way when the truck nearly hit me, but instead of hitting me the truck hit her. The truck stopped with a loud screech as it rammed into a shop. The little me stood wide-eyed, and shocked at the lifeless body in front of her.

"Mommy?" she said. The body didn't move. "Mommy?" she said a little louder, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, No, No, No!" I said get louder with each no. I got up and started to walk to my mom's lifeless body.

"Mommy, please listen to me. Please?" the little me said while crying. I stopped walking, and looked at the ground. _I could've stopped it. I could've saved myself from a life of loneliness._ I thought. _Now, I'm all alone, with no one but me, myself, and I._ I thought. The little me dropped to her knees, and cried at the top at her lungs. "MOMMY!" she cried. _Now we're alone. All alone. No family, and no friends._ I thought saddened. Then something clicked inside my head when I said friends. _Wait, I'll get friends. I might not have them now but I'll get a bunch of friends._ I thought starting to get happy again. I thought about how me, Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko went to get ice-cream and how we saw the guys, and how Amu was a tomato head when she was near Ikuto.

"Yeah, that's right. I won't be alone forever, so why cry when you know something good is going to happen?" I asked myself. I got up courage to continue walking to mom's body. When I reached her, she looked peaceful. I turned to me, and got down to her level. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She gasped a little. "It's going to be alright. So don't cry any more." I told her.

"Mommy's not getting up, so it' won't be okay." she answered.

"It will be alright." I said while pulling away from her. "You will get a bunch of friends, and have a good time, and laugh at the simplest things." I told her with a smile.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. It will be great and fun, and you'll even feel like a family." I told her. She smiled in amazement with tears still on her face.

"I won't be alone?" she asked, with hope shining in her eyes.

"Nope. Now how about we go get you that ice-cream?" I asked her. She nodded. I got up, brushed my pants off, then reached my hand out to her. "Come on. The yummylecious ice-cream awaits us." I said to her. She reached up and grabbed my hand. But when they touched, a bright light shined again. I closed my eyes. Then I felt her hand slip away. I opened my eyes just to cover them back up.

When I felt the light dim down, I uncovered my eyes. There was nothing but white. It was kinda freaky just seeing white everywhere.

"Thank you for helping me." a small voice said to me. I turned around to see the little me, but she had wings on her back.

"Y-you're welcome." I answered.

"Now, it's my turn to help you." she said with a big bright smile.

"Huh?" I was confused. She giggled.

"I'm the part of you, that you lost when mommy died." she said. "I'm the happiness you forget. She explained.

"So is that the reason I never really felt completely happy?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Now that you found me again, we need to get to the others." she said. "So. Let's. Go!" she said. And with each word she hopped, then she got older. In the last hop, she landed right in front of me. She smiled as she opened her arms. "Come on. They're waiting." I smiled. Then I went into the hug. When we hugged, there was another flash of light, but when it happened, there was a warm, happy, fuzzy feeling to it. And the color was different. It was red and green.

"Red, and green lights? Is it Christmas? How long have I been in that…what was that?" I asked. The other me laughed.

"No it's not Christmas. Those lights are our elemental colors."

"Elemental colors?" I repeated confused.

"The colors of our elemental abilities. Red and green. Fire and air." she explained.

"What do I need them for?" I asked her.

"To help the others." she explained. "But we would have to be one. So that means I can't stay in a physical form." she told.

"Okay! Let's go help the others!" I said excited. She laughed. She started to fade away.

"I'll always be within you, Yaya." she said. "And don't go hugging that green haired boy." finished. I blushed at that. She lasted long enough to see it, then she laughed again. Then she was completely gone. When she was, red and green lights wrapped around me. Then I felt my clothes disappear. The lights covered me though.

The lights wrapped around my hair and put them in to little pigtails held by ribbons. Then clothes appeared on me. And I didn't feel my shoes on me but I felt something. But before I could look at myself, I was back with the girls. They all had on different clothes than they was before. But the most craziest was that they had wings on their backs.

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" we all said at the same time.

**Ikata: And there you have it!**

**Ikuto: don't forget to tell them.**

**Ikata: I won't. stop nagging. What the Kitty face stealer is talking bout is that I am hand drawing their outfits, but is having difficulty with the scanner. And I can't really describe them so you all won't be able see the outfits yet. :(**

**Ikuto: Don't worry though. She'll get the scanner to work eventually!**

**Ikata: yup! So please don't be upset about not being able to see the outfits.**

***Amu walks in***

**Ikuto and Ikata: Amu!**

**Amu: Hey guys! Don't forget to tell them about your poll.**

**Ikata: Oh yeah that's right. I got a new poll up so if it's not to much, please check it out.**

**Amu: Please R&R! =^.^=**

**Ikuto: how come she get's to do the kitty face?**

**Ikata: because she's Amu. =^.^=**

**Ikuto: I want to do it to.**

**Ikata: go ahead. But there'll be consequences.**

**Ikuto: I don't care. =^.^=**

**Ikata: I'm telling Sempai! =.= *runs to get Sempai***

**Amu: see ya later!**


	10. The World Of Light:part 3

**Ikata: *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *sweat drops* Uh…Ikata, are you ok?**

**Ikata:*still glaring***

**Ikuto: why are you glaring at me?**

**Ikata:*continues to glare***

**Ikuto: 8o DON'T IGNOR ME!**

**Ikata: DON'T YELL AT ME YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-LOW-LIFED JERK!**

**Ikuto: what are you talking about?**

**Ikata: YOU MADE AMU SO CONFUSED, AND HURT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?**

**Ikuto: I didn't do anything! So what are you talking about?**

**Ikata: IN KITTY GENIE! OOHHH YOU GOOD-FOR-NOT-**

**Ikuto: don't call me that! It's not my fault! It's th-**

**Ikata: DON'T INTERUPT ME YOU JERK! GET OUT OF HERE! NOOWWW!**

**Ikuto:*runs out of the room***

**Ikata:*sighs* I don't own Shugo Chara! =^.^=**

**Magic Angels**

The World Of Light: Part 3

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**_**(recap)**_

"Like Rima said, let's go teach them a lesson!" Amu said to the group.

"Right!" they shouted in reply. Then there was a light. A bright, warm light appeared in the middle of the circle. It was flashing in multiple colors. The girls stared in awe at the light. They reached their hands into light, then it grew and enveloped them. All that they could see was light.

**~`~`~Rima POV~`~`~**

"Is this some type of illusion?" I asked. It was so weird. There was nothing but light. Since it was taking to long for someone to answer me, I looked behind me to find no one there. "Guys? Guys? This is an extremely bad joke. This is soo not funny." I called out to them but didn't get an answer.

"That was soo not funny." I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a family coming out of a movie.

"I thought it was hilarious!" the father said. "You just don't got a sense of humor." he told the daughter. Some how this seemed so familiar.

"I have a great sense of humor, daddy!" the little girl said. "I am the Comedy Queen!" she said. Then it clicked. That was me on my fifth birth day. Me, and my dad went out to a movie to celebrate.

"Fine, I only thought it was funny at some parts." my dad said, not wanting to choose a side.

"You just don't want to choose a side." tiny me said. Wow, that really is me. My dad giggled.

"Looks like you got me." he said.

"How about we just go to Water Fun Land?" my father said.

"Yay! Let's go!" tiny me said. Water Fun Land was a water park and an aquarium. It had killer whales, and dolphins, and sharks, and other types of sea land fishes. It was also the place my dad died.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" tiny me called out to my dad. He giggled at the impatient tiny me. He ran up to follow her. I followed them while thinking of a plan to stop them from going to see the sharks. And I needed to do it quick. It only takes five minutes to get there.

"What would you like to do at the water park, Rima?" my dad asked.

"I want to go see the alligators!" tiny me said enthusiastically.

"Ok then." my dad said while picking tiny me up. "Let's go!" he said as he took off for the water park. I tried to keep up, but my dad was a fast runner. I lost track of them once they made it into to water park. I started walking towards the aquarium.

"Hurry up I wanna see the dolphins." I heard tiny me say. I saw them, and they was _still_ running. _Don't you ever get tired?_ I thought tiredly. I lost them again, and to top it all off, I had no idea where the alligators were. I looked for a map but didn't see one. By the time I find one they'd probably be at the show.

When I finally found one the speaker person came on the speaker thing and said "Attention all visitors. The alligator show is about to begin. If you'd liked to see it, hurry and come." she finished. I ran as fast as I could to get to the alligator show place. I made it before they locked the doors, but it was packed to the fullest. I saw the tiny me sitting on dad's shoulders.

"Wow daddy! Look at the alligator!" she exclaimed.

"I see it." dad said. I tired pushing my way through to them but I couldn't.

"This is a male alligator. We rescued him." the trainer said. The alligator had a leash on to keep it from the visitors. It kept struggling to get free. "Although he really doesn't like the leash. It isn't his color." the trainer joked. That was not funny.

"That wasn't funny you know." the tiny me said to the trainer. He looked at her.

"Oh really?" he said slightly taken aback.

"Really. I'm the queen a comedy, so I should know." she told him.

"Well I think it was fu-whoa!" the alligator wrapped the leash around the trainer's feet while he was talking to tiny me. He tripped over it, and lost balance, and the leash.

"AHHH!" someone screamed when the alligator got loose. The people in front of tiny me and my father pushed them back and we fell. When that happened the alligator came towards us. My dad pushed me away from it. Then the alligator grabbed hold of my dad and pulled him into the water.

"Daddy! Come back daddy!" tiny me screamed out. Once the alligator got deeper into the water, he put my dad in a death roll. My dad was screaming out for help, but no one came. Not even a trainer. He kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming until…nothing made noise. I saw blood rise up to the surface of the water. "DADDYY!" the tiny me shouted. Nothing came to the surface. The tiny me was crying at the top of her lungs.

The trainer from before came and took me out of the room. I left too, to go find myself. I found her sitting on a bench, crying to her heart's content.

"I-I-I failed." I said to myself. "I wasn't strong enough to break through the crowd to get them away from the show." _I'm a failure, a failure!_ I thought angry at myself._ Alone. I let her be alone. Now I'll always be alone._ I thought as I began to cry. Someone walked over to the tiny me and tried to pity her by giving her money to buy candy. _She needs a friend right now, not pity!_ I thought angry at that person. Then it smacked me in the face. A friend is what I needed, then I got one. No I didn't get one. I got a lot.

"That's right. I'll get a lot of friends!" I said happily. I got up, and wiped my tears away. I slowly made my way to the tiny me. Once I stood in front of her I spoke. "There's no more need to cry." I told her.

"H-h-h-how do you know th-that?" she asked me, barely looking at me through her tiny hands.

"Because you're not alone." I said while sitting next to her.

"Huh? What do you mean I'm not alone? My daddy left me, and he's not coming back." she said while looking at me with big teary eyes. I smiled at her.

"That's true but, you'll get wonderful friends. A lot of wonderful friends." I explained to her. "And I'll be with you until you get them." I said while getting up. She stopped her crying to sniffles.

"R-really?" she asked while wiping her eyes. I nodded my head yes.

"Come on. Let's go buys us some funny books." I said while reaching out my hand. She smiled.

"I hope they're funny. I'm hard to please because I'm," she started.

"The Queen of Comedy!" we finished together. She took my hand and stood up. Once we started walking away there was a flash of light, and then there was nothing. I no longer held the tiny me's hand.

"The Queens of Comedy are here." I heard a small voice say behind me. I turned around to see that it was the smiling tiny me. Except she had tiny little wings on her back.

"W-what just happened? How did we end up here?" I asked.

"This is the way to get to the others." the tiny me said. "We need to help them."

"Help them with what?" I asked very confused.

"To fight." she said.

"Fight who?" I asked a question once again.

"To fight the evil little twits." she said as she started walking to me, aging with every step she took. "Who laugh at things that aren't funny. And they need us to show them a lesson because," she paused as she stopped in front of me, as the same age as me, and held out her hand while smiling. I smiled too.

"We're the Queens of Comedy!" we said together, as I took _her_ hand this time. The world of white suddenly became a world of green and brown. "Green and brown?" I asked out loud.

"Those are the elemental colors of our elemental abilities." the other me said.

"Elemental abilities?" I asked her.

"The colors are green and brown. The elements are air and earth." she explained to me.

"Oh. So what are we waiting for?" I asked her. She giggled.

"For us to go, we need to be one. I won't be able to stay in this physical form." she told me.

"Oh." I said saddened a little bit.

"It's alright though. I'll always be inside your heart." she said as she started to disappear. "And it's not like you're going to be lonely. You have your friends. And… you little boyfriend, Nagi~!" she teased. I blushed when she said that. "Later!" was the last thing she said before she completely disappeared. Once she was gone, the green and brown lights wrapped themselves around me.

I felt my hair come undone from it's pony-tail, then I felt my clothes fade away from my body. But I didn't worry because the lights covered me up. I felt new clothes reappear on me, but I didn't feel any shoes on my feet, but there was something there. I was about to look at myself, but another blinding light made me close my eyes. When I reopened them, I saw I was with the other girls but, the had on different clothes. But the thing that made me go loco, was the wings. Big, white, fluffy wings.

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" we all shouted.

**Ikata: there you guys have it! I know it's some-what the same, but that's how close they are!**

**Amu: where's Ikuto?**

**Ikata: I don't know and I don't care!**

**Amu: you can't get mad at him because it wasn't his fault he did that.**

**Ikata:*gets teary chibi eyes* but it still happened to you.**

**Amu: and I'm ok with it because in this story, he won't do that to me.**

**Ikata: ok.*gets on speaker thingy*Ikuto Tsukiyomi is now allowed into the chat room.**

***Ikuto walks into the chat room***

**Ikuto: it's cold out there.**

**Ikata:*glares at Ikuto***

**Amu:*sighs* Ikata, please stop.**

**Ikata:*glares one last time* okay, please R&R! =^.^=**

**Amu: see ya later guys!**

**Ikuto: see ya in the next chapter(hopefully) =^.-**

**Ikata: do my kitty face, and I'll get you hit by the rubber hammer! X(**

**Ikuto: ^.^;(****ß**** sweat drop face) later.**


	11. The World Of Light:part 4

**Ikata: Hello everyone! This chapter is the most saddest for me since it was based on what happened to my puppy when I was little…but I know he's in a better place!**

**Ikuto: puppy? I thought yo liked cats!**

**Ikata: I do! But I also like dogs!**

**Ikuto:*pouts* I thought cats only held that place of your heart.**

**Ikata:*pets Ikuto* I love all animals! Oh, and don't forget*whispers to Ikuto* you're Amu's favorite!**

**Ikuto:*cheers up and looks at Amu* **

**Amu: what I do?**

**Ikuto:*walks over to Amu and purrs in her ear* you're my favorite Amu.**

**Amu:*blushes* l-l-l-l-l-let's get on with the story! Ikata doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Magic Angels**

The World Of Light: Part 4

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~(recap) **

"Like Rima said, let's go teach them a lesson!" Amu said to the group.

"Right!" they shouted in reply. Then there was a light. A bright, warm light appeared in the middle of the circle. It was flashing in multiple colors. The girls stared in awe at the light. They reached their hands into light, then it grew and enveloped them. All that they could see was light.

**~`~`~Utau POV~`~`~**

"Wow." was all I could say. There was nothing but light. If I was the dark, I'd be scared out of my wits right now. I thought it was kinda weird that no one was saying anything, so I turned around to see that no one was even there! "Guys! Did you leave me behind? Are testing my patience? Come out already!" I shouted out to them, but none of them, not even the sugar addicted Yaya shouted anything in reply. "Where did they go?" I asked aloud.

"Where did they go?" I turned around to a little girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails. I looked around me again and saw that I was in a wood. You can tell by the sounds that I was still close to a city. I turned back to the little girl, looking for someone. She had her back faced to me. She sighed, "And they always go and challenge each other and me to get to the place." _place? What place? Why does this situation seem so familiar to me?_ I asked myself in my thoughts. She ventured further into the wood. I followed her to see where she was going.

This situation, I've finally remembered, is of a little girl adventuring in the woods to find her parents after the silently challenged each other to get to the top of the cliff. This day was also the little girl's birthday. And this little girl was me, Utau. Today I was turning five and me and my parents went into the woods to got to the cliff that we always went to. My parents ran off challenging each other and me to see who would make it to the cliff first. But sadly I wasn't first to arrive, and the consequence was unbearable.

"Darn, I'm the last to arrive." the little me said as she reached the awaiting, and smirking parents at the cliff. "Don't get on your high horse! I only lost because I didn't get the silent challenge!" the little me told the high horsed parents.

"Alright, alright calm down." father said. The little me giggled. _How do I get them to get off the cliff?_ I thought to my self as I watched the family, oblivious to what was about to happen. I had to think quickly as the little me took a step on the cliff. All of a sudden the fear of what was about to happen captivated me in a fearful state. I couldn't move, speak, nothing! _Oh no! what's happening?_ I thought panicked. My whole body froze. There was a cracking sound. A cracking sound of rock.

My mother stood on the edge of the cliff, letting the wind blow on her. The little me sat down by the beginning of the cliff since she didn't really like being right on the edge. My body felt heavy, and I fell. _Why isn't my body working right? Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? How will I get them away?_ I thought on the verge of tears. I tried with all my might to get up, and succeeded. My head fell, trying to get rid of the headache. Then immediately shot up when a scream was heard.

"Mommy!" the little me said while standing up. The tip of the cliff, where mother was standing, broke off, and now she was hanging for her life. Under the cliff was a river. The little me took a step forwards.

"Stay back, sweetie." father said. The little me stopped and took a step back.

"M-mommy's okay sweetie." mother tried to sooth the little me, who only nodded in reply. My father walked slowly over to where mother was. A few rocks fell into the river below. Once my father reached her, he reached out to her. Once he grabbed hold of her, the cliff was slowly breaking. "It's breaking. Let go, and get off the cliff." mother said, but father ignored. "You need to let go. If both of us are taken away from Utau, then how will she grow up happily?" mother asked trying to reason with father.

After a short while, father started to loosen his grip on mother's arm. But by the time he was about to completely let go, the cliff gave away. The little me backed away as it fell. Father, and mother were both wide-eyed when they fell. I turned to the little me to se her just looking into space wide-eyed with tears in her eyes. She crawled to look over the edge just a little. Nothing. No one. She didn't see anything but water. "Mommy? Daddy?" she called down, but as expected, she got nothing in reply. I took a step forward, only to stop again. _What could I possibly do? Tell it's all alright? Why couldn't I do anything? Why couldn't I change what happened? Why, why, WHY?_ I thought furious with myself. I couldn't possibly help her. I couldn't do any thing then, and I can't do anything now.

I looked to my younger self. She sat huddled in a ball crying. There was a low rumble of thunder. She looked up just in time for a few raindrops to land on her face. She curled back into a ball. _I can't stand myself! Look at what you've made her become! Lonely! She's lonely because you couldn't do a thing!_ I yelled at myself in my thoughts. She was all alone, without a friend in the world. And no family. No friends, no family. No friends, no family. No friends, no fam- friends? Then I thought of Amu and the others. _friends! She, no, we have friends! So we won't be alone!_ I thought as I was starting to get happy again. I looked to my little self, and took the first step. And with each step, I gain more confidence till I reached her.

"There's no more need to cry." I told her. She jumped a little at the sound of my voice. She looked up at me.

"Why isn't there a reason to cry?" she asked me disbelieving.

"Because you're not alone." I told her with a smile. Her eyes widened. But then sadness returned.

"How am I not alone? I have no family or friends. So I'll be alone forever." she said as she rested her head on her knees as the rain continued to fall.

"Wrong. I will be your family. And you'll get friends." I told her. Well, since I am her I am her family…right? She looked up at me. I smiled down at her, and put my hand forward.

"Really?" she asked me, not believing that I'll take her with me, where ever it is I'm going. I nodded.

"Come on. Our friends await." I said as she reached up her hand. She pulled her hand back a little, then proceeded in reaching for my hand. Once she finally touched my hand, the wind blew and caused my hair to get in my eyes. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, but I had to close them when a bright light shined. "Wh-what's this?" I asked when the light cleared. I notice the little Utau was no longer I front of me.

"Thank you!" a voice cheered. I turned around to see the little me, but she had wings resting on her back.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You've finally found me. Happiness, is what I am." she said. I was still a bit confused. Since she noticed this, she giggled. "When we lost our parents, we you lost you happiness, which is me." she explained.

"Oh. So you're the happiness I lost when I was alone?" I asked kind of getting it. She nodded.

"Yes, but I am also your other half. And we need to become one so we can help the others." she said to me.

"The others? What d they need help with?" I asked her.

"Those girls. We need to help fight them." she answered.

"Ok, but how do we do that?" I asked her yet another question.

"We become one." she answered. I didn't notice that every time she answer my questions, she stepped closer to me. And now she stood before me at the same age. And before I could ask another question, there was another light but it was to colors.

"Blue and red?" I was confused once again. Am I ever _not_ confused?

"Elemental colors." the other me said. I looked at her confused. "When I say elements what comes to mind?" she asked me.

"The for elements. Water, fire, earth, and air." I answered.

"Now what are the colors that represent those elements?" she asked me again.

"Blue, red, brown, and green. Wait a minute…blue and red?" I asked myself. The I got. "Ooohhhh. I get it now. Elemental colors are the colors of the elements. But what does that have to do with us?"

"Blue and red stand for water and fire, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "And since we're surrounded by those colors, what do you think it means?" I thought about it for a while then I think I got.

"That we have the abilities of water and fire?" I asked. She nodded.

"Correct. And now that the thinking challenge is over, we need to go." she said. "But I can't have this physical form. This is where we must say our goodbyes." she said as she started to slowly fade away. I was a little sad but, what she said next cheered me up. "I'll always be with you. Right inside your heart," she paused. "Where Kukai is!" she laughed at my reaction. I think I turned into another Amu. I can _feel_ that my face is tomato red.

"H-huh?" I shouted. Once she faded away completely, the lights moved it's way to surround my body. I felt my clothing fade away, bur where the important parts were, the lights were covering thing up. Then I felt new clothing appear going from top to bottom. My shoes, however, didn't return but I felt something there. I was about to look, when then was another blinding light. Once I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. Not only did I get back to the girls, they had on different clothing. But the shocker of the most shocking things ever, was the big, white, fluffy wings!

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" we all exclaimed at the same time.

**Ikata: some how…it seems that it took forever to update.**

**Amu: maybe it did.**

**Ikuto: no I don't think so! =^.^=Amu:*gasps* Ikuto! That's the kitty face!**

**Ikata: it's ok! I got a new kitty face!=^~^=**

**Amu: awl it's soo cute!**

**Ikata: yup! Hey guys! Don't forget to vote on the poll! If I don't get many votes I'll just have to choose randomly since I love all my ideas!**

**Ikuto: I hope it's not a Tadamu.*shivers***

**Ikata: eeww that's gross. Amuto sounds way better than Tadamu.**

**Amu: the name is bad.**

**Ikuto: so you do love me!**

**Amu: I never said that!**

**Ikuto: Amu loves me! Amu loves me!**

**Amu:*blushes* SHUT-UP!**

**Ikata: see ya later folks! Oh an don the next chat-room show, we'll have a special guest! And Ikuto, if you do anything to upset him, I'll have to be a bad girl. And Sempai wouldn't like that!**

**Ikuto: why would I upset him?**

**Ikata: because you're a cat! Dogs and cats don't really get along! But I think Ses-woops can't say his name! it's a surprise!**

**Ikuto: DOG?**

**Ikata & Amu: Chow!=^~^=**

**Ikuto: DOG?**


	12. The World Of Light:part 5

**Ikata: Hey everyone! Sorry for the loooong wait! I had problems my computers, so I couldn't type! But now I'm back! And with our special guest!**

**Ikuto: I still can't believe you're bringing a dog. :( I thought cat's were your favorites.**

**Amu: It's okay Ikuto. But this dog could be very special to her! So maybe that's why she's bringing him!**

**Ikata: Thank you Amu! And so here's our special guest!**

***door opens***

**Amu:*Wow he's…beautiful.*O.O**

**Ikuto: *Wow he's… annoying looking. why would someone like him be Ikata's favorite?***

**Ikata: Everyone, meet Sesshomaru-sama! Hello Sesshomaru-sama!**

**Sesshomaru: Hello Ikata. *looks at Ikuto Amu* Hello, and you are?**

**Amu: Amu! Nice to meet you.**

**Ikuto: I'm Ikuto. Hello. TT_TT**

**Sesshomaru: Nice to meet you too. Why are you crying cat?**

**Ikuto: D: I'm crying because of yo-**

**Amu: *covers Ikuto's mouth* He's crying because he's not Ikata's favorite!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh. Ikata?**

**Ikata: Yes?**

**Sesshomaru: Why does that cat seem to dislike me?**

**Ikuto: D:**

**Ikata: Well he thought that cat's were my favorite but you are!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh. Shouldn't you be starting your story?**

**Ikata: *gasp* You're right! Everyone, please enjoy the story!*gives Sesshomaru the puppy dog eyes* Can I sit on your lap Sesshomaru-sama? Pleeeeaaasssee?**

**Sesshomaru: Sure.**

**Ikata: Yay! I don't own Shugo Chara, or Sesshomaru-sama!*wish I did own Sesshomaru. TT^TT He's soo HOT!***

**Magic Angels**

The World of Light: Part 5

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~(recap)**

"Like Rima said, let's go teach them a lesson!" Amu said to the group.

"Right!" they shouted in reply. Then there was a light. A bright, warm light appeared in the middle of the circle. It was flashing in multiple colors. The girls stared in awe at the light. They reached their hands into light, then it grew and enveloped them. All that they could see was light.

**~`~`~Amu POV~`~`~**

"Whoa! This is a lot a light! I don't think anyone would be afraid of the dark if they saw this!" I said in awe at the light. It was light white and goldish kinda color. _Wait. Why hasn't anyone responded to what I said? I mean I know Yaya would have said something for sure._ I thought as I turned around to notice I was alone. "Huh? Guys? What happened to you? Where you'd go? Come out already?" I shouted endless calls to my friends but didn't get any responses. "So, what now?" I asked myself. I sighed. Then I heard cheering? I looked around and see…me? And my family?

"So what now? Where're we going now? I don't want to go home yet!" I shouted. Well not me, me but the little me. My mother giggled.

""Okay sweetie! How about we go see the sunset?" she suggested enthusiastically. Some how, this seems familiar.

"Yay, yay, yay! The sunset is always so pretty! And it means we'll get to see the moon! The moon is pretty too!" the little me shouted. This time both of my parents laughed. I even chuckled a bit. But I immediately stopped when I figured out why it seem so familiar! This day, the day my world ended, the day when an apocalypse decided to show up only for me, the day that used to be the best day of my life. Today was my birthday. And it was today that it felt like I died. Ironic isn't? this is the day I came into this world, and it's the day my happy, fun-filled life ended.

"Alright then!" my father said "It's a promise!"

"Hey! It's just like our song! Promised Sunset!" the little me said excited. I need to stop what's going to happen some how. _I could start running an- no that's not going to work I'm not fast enough._ I thought to myself. Then I got another idea. _I could catch a taxi and stop at the tracks! Then I could change the way the train will go._ I thought that plan would be great so I set it into action and called a cab!

"You're right!" mother said. "Oops I think I left my purse inside." she said. Little me and my father sweat dropped. "I'll be right back!"

"Mommy is always forgetting something isn't she daddy?" little me said to my father. He laughed.

"She sure is. But that's one of the things I love most about her!" he said while laughing. Little me sighed.

"even when she's not here you try to NOT pick a side." little me giggled at the reaction father did. I smiled a little bit before running to the cab that pulled up not too long ago.

"Where to, little lady?" the cab driver asked.

"I just need to drop me off at the train tracks on the road going to the park." I told him. He gave me a strange look before driving.

It wasn't a log drive so the driver just let me go with out paying. I said thank you to him and started down the tracks. I found the little track changer thing, and tried to pull it towards me since it was pointing the other way. _I don't believe this!_ I shouted in my head. The damned stick won't move! At all! It won't even budge!

_BRRRR!_

"No! stay away!" I shouted at the coming train. I then averted all my attention on the tracker changer. "Move! Move! Move! Move!" I shouted over and over again. "Please? Please move?" I begged as I felt something wet hit my hands. I opened my eyes, that I didn't even noticed I closed, to find that my eye sight was blurry. Tears. The wet droplets I felt were my tears.

_BRRRR!_

I looked up to find the train almost to the changing point. I pulled with all my strength. I pulled so hard, but I only ended on my butt. I opened my still tear-filled eyes to see the train zoom past me. I look to my left and saw my parents car heading down the road. I got up and ran as fast as I could. My tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall. I couldn't really see but I could see a bundle being thrown from the car. I wiped my eyes while still running. I saw the little me start running, but she fell. And since I was watching her, I fell as well. _N-no. no. No, NO, NO!_ I shouted in my head. _Failed._

"Noooooooooooo!" I heard a small voice yell. I looked up to see the little me in the same position as me. "Mommy, daddy!" I laughed a humorless laugh. _How ironic. Just a few weeks back I was just thinking of this. And now. I'm re-living it._ thunder rumbled, then rain started to fall. _How could I let this happen? Twice!_ I thought while pounding the ground with my balled up fist. I took out my anger, sadness, and loneness on the ground. I beat it up until my hands hurt. I looked up to see the little me curled up in a ball. _Look at what I let this little girl go threw! Now she's going to live to be sad and lonely._ I thought while gritting my teeth

I looked her again, only to find that she laid on the ground as if trying to let herself die. I stood up and started to run…but then I stopped. _What am I going to tell her? That it's going to be okay? That she's not alone? Then I would be lying! It's not okay! It's not! It's not! IT'S NOT OKAY! _I shouted at myself in my head. I could've stopped it! I just wasn't strong enough! Now she's going to grow up with family or friends. Then a thought struck me. _Friends? Well at least we have friends now. a lot of friends. So we should be okay right._ I thought to myself sort of cheering up. _Yeah that's right! When she grows up she'll get the friends I have right now. The wait might be long but,_ I thought as I started to run towards her again with a small smile on my face. _Eventually, she will get them! And she'll be extremely happy!_ I finished thinking the previous thought.

"You don't have to cry anymore." I said to the little me. She stopped her crying to sniffles and hiccups. She sat up.

"You're lying. I'm all alone, so it won't be okay." she said while wiping her tears away. I continued to smile, and tried to be strong for her.

"You'll get friends when you're older, and you'll be happy!" I told her while crouching down to her level.

"But that's when I'm older. I'll be lonely. I could possibly die from the loneness." she said while starting to cry again. I still continued to smile. I grabbed her hands that she was whipping her tears with, and I replaced then with my own.

"If that bothers you, then you can stay with me until then." I told her. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"R-really?" she asked not completely sure I was lying or telling the truth. I nodded.

"Yup!" I said while holding out my pinkie. "Pinkie swear." she gasped. Pinkie swears were a serious thing for little ones. She slowly started to reach her pinkie up to mine, with a slowly growing smile. Then she stopped just a few inches from my pinkie.

"Pinkie swear that you won't leave me alone, too?" she said with a smile. I latched our pinkies together.

"Pinkie swear." I said with a bright smile. Then she was smiling as bright as me. The rain, and thunder stopped, then everything around us started to fade away. While this was happening, our pinkies started to loosen with out my knowing of it. Once her pinkie disappeared from my hand I quickly turned to where she was, or where she used to be. I stood up, looking around franticly for her.

"Amu." a voice called to me. I turned around and gasped. I saw the little me, but she had wings planted on her back. If I must say, she looked extremely adorable. She giggled. "Amu. It's time to go with our friends." she said to me.

"Our friends? Are they okay?" I asked getting worried.

"They're okay for now. But if we don't go, they won't be for long." she said. She took a step towards. She seemed to grow older.

"What's happening to them?" I asked her another question.

"The girls that the boys were fighting, they're staring to get the upper hand." she said as she took another step. And once again she got older.

"How are we going to help them?" I asked her yet _another_ question. She giggled.

"Amu. I am your other half. I am the happiness that was forgotten. And I am the power that will help the others." she said as she took multiple steps towards me. Getting older with each step, she walked to me, then stopped in front of me. She looked the same age as me now. "Come on let's go. They wait for us." she said while holding her hand out to me. I smiled and took her hand.

"I've kinda been waiting to teach those girls a lesson!" I told her while smiling. She giggled. Then another light appeared, but it was from our combined hands. And it was two colors. "Yellow and pink? Huh. Kinda reminds me of a cake." the other me laughed.

"I thought Yaya was the sweet freak." she laughed. I blushed from embarrassment. _Wow! Embarrassed by yourself._ "Yellow and pink are our elemental colors."

"Huh? Elemental colors?" I was confused. What the heck are elemental colors?

"They're the colors of the elemental abilities you have." she explained. "Yellow is for light, for heaven. And pink is for energy."

"Energy?" I asked her.

"Energy. As in your essence. You can create a solid object with your essence." she explained.

"Oh. Cool!" I said excited. "Alrighty then let's go teach then that lesson~!" I said in a sing-a-song voice. She giggled.

"Alright but we'll need to become one. An that means I can't have this physical body." she said as she started to disappear. I was a little sad that she had to go, and I guess she sensed it since she said this, "Don't worry. I'll always be apart of you. In your heart. Where are parents our." she said while smiling.

"Okay, I guess." I said still slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be a physical being, but I still smiled.

"Oh and of course you'll have our friends there and…" she said giggling. "You'll have Ikuto!" she laughed at my blushed face. I could tell I was blushing since my face heated up.

"H-hey! Don't embarrass yourself!" I shouted. Then I laughed at how funny the situation was.

"Later." she said as she was completely gone from vision. But once she was gone, the yellow and pink lights surrounded my body. Slowly, I felt my clothes disappear, but the light covered it. And my hair that was let loose today, was put up into a high side pony-tail, and I could feel bangs stop just above the eyebrows, and I could feel hair on the sides of my face.**(A/N: the hair on the sides of her face kinda looks like Hinata's from Naruto. I drew it. So I'll upload it with their outfits.)**

Before I got the chance to look at myself, I was already back to the girls. They wore different clothing from before, which was shocking. But the most shocking part was that they had, big, very soft looking if I must say, white, fluffy wings. They were pretty looking in their outfits, but the wings made the outfit stand out more. The wings, I just can't believe that they, they…

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" we all shouted all at once.

**Ikata: and there you have it! The long awaited chapter! I know I told one of my readers I'd be uploading 2 chapters but I fell asleep and didn't type it, and I'm really tired now so I'm very sorry, but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! *looks around* hey? Where's Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Ikuto: I don't know and I don't care.**

**Amu: Ikuto! Manners!**

**Ikuto: why? For a dog? Dogs are-! *feels deathly aura from behind***

**Ikata: Dogs are what, Ikuto? Go on say something rude and I'll get sempai to get you!**

**Ikuto: I'm not afraid of you **_**sempai**_**! I didn't even like that stupid dog any way!**

**Ikata:*starts to cry* W-why are you talking about my Sesshomaru-sama? H-he didn't do anything to you!**

**Amu: oh no don't cry Ikata! Ikuto look at what you did!**

**Ikuto: humph.**

***doors open***

**Sesshomaru: Why is Ikata crying?**

**Amu: Ikuto was talking about you so Ikata got upset and started crying.**

**Sesshomaru: *growls* not only did you talk about me, you made Ikata cry!**

**Ikuto: oh pipe down pup!**

**Sesshomaru: *eyes go red* I am no pup! And I will show you that.*picks up Ikuto* we'll be back!**

**Ikuto: h-hey let me go!**

**Ikata: that's right show 'em whose boss! Sempai will get him too!**

**Amu: a-are you sure he's gonna be okay?**

**Ikata: nope! ^.^ Please R&R!**

***Screams are heard***

**Ikata: *runs to window* Ooohhhh that's gonna leave a mark! Don't forget the poll! Oh and I know for sure I'm writing a story that's not on the list! It'll be called "To Find You Again"! I'll give a breif summary in the next chat! CHOW! (I LOVE SESSHOMARU! XD)**


	13. The First Battle: Part 1

**Ikata: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I don' think it was one of the best but…I still liked it! And I don't know why but I just want to make myself happy by saying th-**

**Ikuto: shouldn't you be typing the story instead of saying what makes you happy? T.T**

**Ikata: O.O…*starts crying* w-why are you so mean to me? It was something that would make you happy too!**

**Amu:*sighs* why are you so mean Ikuto? She has a very sensitive soul.**

**Ikata: y-you know what! I'll get sempai to get Kira on you. That way she'll forget what happened in the last chat!**

**Ikuto: sempai, sempai, sempai! That's all you say! Can't you stick up for yourself?**

**Ikata: O.O…**

**Amu: O.O *uh-oh* I-Ikata…**

**Ikata: WWAAAHHHHHHHH! SEMPAIIIIII! ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS THAT-THAT…WWAAHHHHH!*runs out of the room* TT~TT**

**Amu: w-wait Ikata! *glares at Ikuto* you need to be more aware of her feelings! She has a child's personality!*runs after Ikata***

**Ikuto:*sighs* oh well I can't do nothing about that! Well Ikata doesn't ow-*feels like someone is mad at me* s-scary…w-well she doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

The First Battle: Part 1

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

"YOU HAVE WINGS!" the girls said at once. They look at each other, registering what the others said. They look at each other, then tried to look at their backs. They didn't need to turn fully since they could see the wings' tips. "W-WHAT?" they all shouted in, once again, unison. Then after a little while of shock, they all looked at each other.

"Am I the only one who noticed that we spoke at the same time?" Yaya asked. After a minute of silence, the all laughed.

"No Yaya. I noticed, but was too shocked to say anything." Nadeshiko said. Everyone nodded in response.

"So what do we do now?" Rima asked after everyone settled down.

"I guess we try to help the boys out. But…" Utau started.

"We don't know how to." Amu finished with a sigh.

"Do we just try and through stuff at them?" Yaya suggested. Nadeshiko giggled.

"If we did that Yaya, we could get hurt if it doesn't hurt them." Nadeshiko explained.

"I guess you're right." Yaya pouted. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"Let's try using doing something now." Rima said. "I mean it's not like we can just practice for a few days then fight them." she said.

"I guess we could do that." Amu said. "Soo…I just wanted to ask you guys," Amu started.

"Ask us what?" Utau said.

"Did you guys like have to help out your younger selves?" Amu asked blushing at the embarrassment of the weird question.

"You went through that too?" Utau asked shocked. Amu lost the blush on her face and nodded.

"I did too." Rima said. Yaya nodded.

"I went through that too." Yaya said. "Then there was another flash of light, and I saw the tiny me, but she had wings on her back!" she said excited at the wings part.

"Same here. Then after that, my younger self just had to take steps and she was the same age as me." Nadeshiko explained to them.

"So the same thing happened to us all?" Rima asked. Everyone nodded. "So our other selves, once they were the same age as us, they explained about our abilities." she said.

"What are everyone's abilities?" Amu asked.

"She said I had earth and water." Nadeshiko said.

"I have fire and air!" Yaya said excitedly!

"Air and earth." Rima told them, though she seemed un-enthusiastic.

"And I have water and fire." Utau finished. Then she looked at everyone, herself, then Amu. "Everyone seems to have earthly elements, but Amu." she said. Then everyone noticed what she was talking about.

"Amu? What are your elements?" Rima asked.

"Well I said, or we said, or she?" Amu said not sure of how to say it. "Anyway, she said I have the powers of heaven, and essence." she told them.

"Essence?" Nadeshiko asked not getting what Amu said. And with the looks on everyone's faces, they didn't know what she was talking about either.

"I had the say look you all have." Amu told them. "Essence. As in my essence. I can create a solid object with my essence." she explained to them. As they took in the info, Yaya was thinking, _Hmm, I wonder if she can make cookies…_. then all of a sudden Yaya said,

"Do you think you could make cookies?" she shouted it out loud, and made everyone jump. Everyone laughed, except Yaya. "What? I was serious?" she said with a pout.

"O-okay. We'll stop l-laughing." Utau said while trying to catch her breath. Once everything was cooled, Utau thought of something. "Hey, why don't we try to use our abilities." everyone thought about it, then agreed that it was a good idea.

"Sure but what are we suppose to do?" Rima asked.

"We think about our abilities and try to fire them, I guess." Amu suggested to the group. They nodded. "And maybe we should spread out. And far from the fire users." she added looking at Yaya.

"What? I'm going to be careful!" she defended herself from the un-said comment. Everyone just giggled and stepped far from Yaya too. "You jerks." Yaya mumbled under her breath.

The first one to try and use their ability, was Nadeshiko. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the earth. She reached her hand out over the cement of the sidewalk, and a crack was formed. She opened one of her eyes, then both, then she just blinked. "A crack?" she asked no one. "After all that concentration, I only formed a crack?" she said a little louder. She heard a giggle come from Yaya, though she didn't hear it. She felt it. Through the ground. "I heard that Yaya. Well I felt it."

"What do you mean." Utau asked.

"She means she felt the vibrations in the ground from Yaya's giggle." Rima said. And before anyone could ask how she knew that she told them. "I'm and earth user too, so I felt it." she told them.

"That's cool!" Utau said. Then Nadeshiko said she would try again. This time, she was able to lift a few rocks up.

"Wow! Their floating!" Yaya said looking at the rocks. Nadeshiko smirked. _Now that's some what more like it!_ she thought at her…accomplishment. She started moving the rocks in circles, then she tried to aim at the wall that was across the street. She shot one rock, and it made a smoke cloud. When it was clear, there was a medium size indent. "Whoa." Yaya said.

"Okay, now that you got that down," Utau said. "I want to try my water ability." she told everyone. Nadeshiko, used her power to retrieve the rock, then she held on to them. Utau looked around but didn't see any water. "There's no water anywhere!" she said above a normal voice.

"Maybe you could try making your own?" Amu suggested. Utau thought about it for a while the she said,

"Okay. I'll give it a shot." she closed her eyes and held her hand out faced towards the wall Nadeshiko hit with the rock. As she was concentrating, the blue bands around the top of her arms started to glow. The other girls was shocked, but decided not to do anything because they might through her off concentration. A few seconds after the bands started to glow, water started to form in front of Utau's hand. She opened her eyes once she felt wetness on her palm. Once she did she had a big smile on her face. "Hey guys, I did it!" she exclaimed a bit childishly.

"Good for you! Now try and attack with it!" Yaya said while making movements with her hands. The water was now the size of a soccer ball. Utau turned the water ball into a rope-like structure, then she started to use it like a whip. She kept hitting it against the wall continuously. After a little while, there was an 'x' in the wall. "Wow! That's some strong water!" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone looked at the 'x'.

"I would really hate to get hit with that…" Nadeshiko said. "How about you try Yaya!" Nadeshiko suggested that Yaya try, while Utau still had the water going. And since Utau kept it going, Nadeshiko thought she got the message.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Yaya shouted. Everyone sweat dropped, and Utau got the water ready. Yaya held up her palm faced to the sky, and tried to concentrate her energy on her palm. A minute passed by, and nothing happened. Yaya pouted. "Nothing happened." she said bummed out.

"Try to visualize it." Amu said. Yaya nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated her mind on a flame, and her energy on her hand. A small flame appeared on her hand. Once she felt her hand get warmer, she opened her eyes.

"Yay! Yay! Hooray! I did it!" she said while jumping. Everyone laughed at her behavior. Yaya then turned to the wall. She concentrated on making the flame bigger, and once it got bigger, she shot it at the wall. The fire bounced off the wall in all directions. Yaya stopped and looked at what she did. The fire had touched the tips of the trees and they caught on fire. Utau hurriedly put out the fire. "Heh-heh. Oops!" Yaya said.

"Yea. Oops." Rima said. "Now it's my turn." she declared. "This is going to be easy! I have air ability!" as she said that, she flicked her hair dramatically! The girls new she was being silly so the laughed. "Okay but seriously, I still need to concentrate." she said as she closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and as she did that, the green bands on her arms glowed. She waited a few seconds, then she blew the breath out. But once she did, there was a big wind that made the trees permanently lean to the side. "Wow. That was easy." she said a little shocked at how easy it was.

"So I guess that just leaves me to test out my abilities?" Amu said to the group. As Amu was about to try and concentrate, the heard a loud shout of pain. "Huh?" she said. Then her eyes widened. "I almost forgot we had to help then!" she said. She faced to the school, and was about to run but Utau stopped her.

"Amu, wait! You didn't test out your powers!" she said to her as she and the other girls started walking towards Amu.

"Yes I know but we have to do something!" she replied.

"I guess you're right" Utau replied.

"Great. Now let's go help!" Amu said to the group. She and the other girls started to run, but their wings were heavy and slowing them down. "Ugh! These wings are heavy!" she shouted in annoyance. "Maybe they can shrink?" she thought.

"Let's give it a try." Nadeshiko said. They all tried to make the wings shrink, and for a while, they didn't. but, eventually they did. "Great! Now we can run." Nadeshiko said. As they started running again they heard another scream.

"We need to hurry! That sounded like Kukai!" Utau shouted.

"Oh! Do we have a Kukai admirer here?" Rima teased Utau.

"S-shut-up! This isn't the time for teasing!" Utau shouted back while blushing.

"Even if that comment was funny like the reaction," Nadeshiko giggled, and got a glare from Utau. "This is also a very serious moment." she finished.

"Yea ant it's kind of worse since I don't know how to use my abilities." Amu said. "But, I just hop we can help Ikuto and the others." she finished.

"And I think we also got an Ikuto admirer too!" Rima said.

"R-Rima! I don't admire him! I-I'm just worried!" Amu shouted while blushing madly. "And it's not like you're not worried about Nagi!" she said. Now it was Rima turns to blush.

"H-hey th-." she got cut off by another scream. _That sounded like Nagi! Oh no!_ Rima thought as she ran a little faster. _I guess I am worried._ she thought while blushing. Earning a giggle from Utau and Amu. It was then that Amu realized how quiet Yaya was, and looked back to her. She looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Yaya?" Amu asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm just nervous, that's all." she replied. "I mean fire is hard to control."

"It's gonna be alright." Utau said. "If it gets out of control, I'll put it out!" she reassured Yaya, and made her smile again.

"Okay!" Yaya said. "Let's go kick some butt!" she shouted as everyone giggled.

Once they made it to the fighting scene, they was shocked. "Kukai!/Tadase!/Nagihiko!/Kairi!/Ikuto!" they all shouted at once.

**~~~Normal POV (w/Utau)~~~**

The girl with neck length brown hair, and blue eyes was aiming a fire ball at Kukai. "Kukai!" Utau shouted as she shot water from her hands at the fire ball. The fire ball was a foot away from Kukai. Natsuko, and Kukai looked over at Utau, and their faces held shock. She had on a blue and red outfit.**(A/N: yeeaahh… the pics are on my profile!)**

"U-Utau?" Kukai said weakly. Utau ran over to him and knelt down to his side.

"Are you okay Kukai?" Utau asked with a worried tone. Kukai nodded.

"I'm fine. Well…now I am. If I got hit with that fire ball I'd be bacon!" Kukai said. Then he took a thinking pose. "Well, I might have smelled good if I became bacon!" he said with a cheeky grin. Utau giggled.

"Yeah, you're alright." she said while giggling.

"Look out!" Kukai shouted as he moved the both of them out of the way. Natsuko was throwing a fireball at them while they were chatting.

"Now that you know I'm still here," Natsuko said while glaring at Utau. "Who the hell are you?" she said, while her eyes held jealousy, anger, and distaste.

Utau looked around as if she was looking for someone. Then she turned to Natsuko. "Are you talking to me?" she said with a shock look. "Cause if you are, you need to learn some manners!" she said while standing up, glaring back at Natsuko, who got more angry.

"I don't need to know manners! Especially for people like you!" she said while throwing another fire ball. Utau dodged it, then shot water at Natsuko, who dodged that.

"Then," Utau said forming a huge, extremely big, water ball. "You're not worth fighting!" Utau finished while throwing the water ball at Natsuko. Natsuko was to shocked to move. The water ball engulf Natsuko and she couldn't get out. She was kicking franticly trying to get out, but the water held her in place. Once she looked as if she was going to drown, Utau dropped the water prison. And as Natsuko was falling, Utau shot a water beam at her and made her hit the wall that surrounded the school. Once she was sure she was out of it, Utau then walked back over to Kukai, who had a shocked face.

"Whoa." Kukai said. "I got to remember to always use my manners." he said as Utau laughed. Kukai joined in on the laughing but was cut short when they heard a cry a pain. "What the…" Kukai started but was cut short with another shout. They quickly turned towards the sound and saw that Nadeshiko was in, what looked like a floating water…coffin? And it was closing in on her. Putting pressure on her.

**~`~`~Normal POV (w/Nadeshiko)~`~`~**

"Tadase!" Nadeshiko shouted as she saw water going towards him at a fast speed! She took the rocks she had and shot them towards Tadase to guard him. While they was flying towards Tadase, she combined them to make them bigger, and stronger. The water and the rocks were side-by-side, and almost at Tadase. Then Nadeshiko crashed the rocks into the water, and made it go in a different direction. "Tadase!" Nadeshiko called again as she started running towards him. Once she did, Tadase and the girl that shot the water at Tadase, both looked back at her.

"N-Nadeshiko…?" Tadase said quietly to himself. Nadeshiko finally made it to his side and dropped to her knees to catch her breath. "A-are you okay?" Tadase asked with concern clearly heard in his voice on visible on his face. Which made the other girl, Lulu, mad.

"I-I'm-I'm fine." Nadeshiko managed to say while catching her breath. She took one last, big, deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Okay. Now I'm good!" she said while smiling. And that alone made Lulu madder. And when Tadase returned her smile, she was ticked off. _How dare that stupid girl act so familiar with MY Tadase?_ Lulu shouted within her head. "Are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked him with a slight blush on her face. That made Tadase blush too.

"I'm f-fine." Tadase said slightly embarrassed. The interaction between the made infuriated Lulu, and she was powering up another strong water beam. And due to the fact that her last one was strong, it destroyed Nadeshiko's rocks. Nadeshiko and Tadase was unaware until they heard a noise of irritation. They turned around and saw the attack heading for them. They jumped away from the attack, and while doing that, they separated from each other.

"Ouch!" Nadeshiko yelled as she fell on the ground from dodging the attack. Lulu turned to her.

"Ouch? You think that hurts? I'll show you what really hurts!" Lulu said as she shot water at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko quickly dodged the attack but another cam right after. As soon as Nadeshiko touched the ground again, Lulu attacked again. It kept continuing until Lulu shot two attacks at once. That shocked Nadeshiko, and she didn't have the speed to dodge the attack. She shouted out in pain. Once Lulu heard the shout, she smirked evilly. "I told you I'll show you what hurts!" she said as turned around to Tadase. But once she saw Tadase's face filled with worry for Nadeshiko, she was enraged.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! Are you alright?" Tadase shouted as he got up to run to her. But he was stopped in his tracks by Lulu attack. Tadase jumped back, turned to Lulu, and slightly growled. "Lulu…" he said her name with hatred and anger. That made Lulu far beyond enraged. She was infuriated, enraged, mad, angry, and anything else in that manner, all at once. She turned back to Nadeshiko getting back up shakily.

"You!" Lulu shouted and pointed a finger at Nadeshiko. "You made MY Tadase angry with me! You're soo going to regret ever messing with me!" she shouted as she formed a large mass of water, that was raging. Lulu shot the water at Nadeshiko. At contact with the raging water, Nadeshiko screamed in pain. Then Lulu made the water go into the form of a coffin, and around Nadeshiko's body except for her head. Lulu had her hand opened, and when she closed it, the water tighten around Nadeshiko with more force.

"AHHH!" Nadeshiko shouted. That made Lulu grin evilly. The water was putting so much force onto Nadeshiko's body that she could barely move. But Nadeshiko wasn't giving up. She tried to ignore the pain, no matter how much it hurt, she need to stop Lulu's attack. Tadase grabbed his sword from where Lulu knocked it out of his hands, and charged at Lulu, trying to at least distract her, and stop her attack on Nadeshiko's body. But Lulu had one free hand, and she used it to shoot water balls at Tadase to keep him at bay.

Nadeshiko was trying to muster up some power to help her self break free. She tried to control the earth around her to get it to knock Lulu off balance. But nothing happened. Then she thought that if she focused on one spot, she could make something happen. She focused on the spot to the side of Lulu.**(A/N: just incase you don't know, Nadeshiko doesn't' know Lulu name, and vise versa. Lulu would know if she paid attention to what Tadase was saying when he was worried for Nadeshiko, but she wasn't soo… yeah.)** she pictured a thin piece of the earth lifting to knock lulu's hand to break the coffin. But what happened, was not what she pictured. Instead of a thin piece of earth knocking her hand, a big, thick piece of earth knocked her down a good ten feet previous of where she had been standing.

"W-wow." Tadase said. Then he heard a thud and turned to it. "Nadeshiko!" the thud was Nadeshiko falling to the ground. The coffin was floating and when Nadeshiko knocked Lulu out of the way, the coffin fell apart. "Are you okay Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked, extreme concern in his voice. Nadeshiko go nodded while standing up.

"Yea." she said. "Just got to do one more thing." she says this as she trapped Lulu to the ground with rock prisons. "Ok, now I'm extreme okay!" she said as she smiled and giggled with Tadase.

"Nadeshiko! Look out!" Nadeshiko turned around and saw a girl with long purple-blackish hair. She ducked out of the way bringing Tadase down with her so he didn't get hit. Then they heard growling.

"You're gonna pay for that shorty!" the girl with the long hair said as she ran towards Rima.

**~`~`~Normal POV(w/Rima)~`~`~**

"Nagihiko!" Rima shouted as she saw the girl with long purple-blackish hair shoot rocks at Nagi. Rima took in a deep breath and blew towards the rocks. The rocks went off course and went passed Nagi. Rima ran to Nagi's side and asked. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern, forgetting her 'cold' act. He smiled and nodded.

"Yea. Thanks for asking!" he said. Then Rima blushed.

"I-it's not like I care or anything, girly-boy!" she stuttered out. Nagi frowned angrily.

"I'm not a girly boy!" he exclaimed while blushing a little. Rima snickered.

"I thought girls only blushed?" she said as his blush changed to one of embarrassment. Rima snickered again.

"Look out!" Nagi said as he pushed them out of the way of some rocks were headed their way. "Whew! That was close! Are you okay?" Nagi said as he looked at Rima.

"Yea I'm okay." she looked over at the girl, Mimori, then glared. "Who the hell are you? And why they hell did you throw rocks at us?" Rima yelled as she stood up.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first!" Mimori shouted back.

"Well are you gonna introduce yourself?" Rima said in a bored tone. Mimori growled.

"You asked first so introduce yourself, shorty!" she shouted at Rima. Then Rima got mad.

"Who are you calling shorty you two-faced mutt?" Rima yelled back at her. Mimori growled again.

"Who're you calling a two-faced mutt?" Mimori shouted as she threw some rocks at Rima. Rima dodged them and sucked in a breath. Rima let go of the breath in Mimori direction. Mimori put up a rock wall of defense but it got blown down by Rima's wind. Mimori growled again. She took some of the fallen rocks and shot the at a fast speed towards Rima. Rima took in a big quick breath then let it out towards the rocks. The rocks got sent back towards Mimori, who was too shocked to move. The rocks sent her flying towards Nadeshiko and Tadase.

"Nadeshiko! Look out!" Rima yelled as Mimori was flying towards her. Nadeshiko ducked out of the way just in time.

"You're gonna pay for that shorty!" Mimori growled as she ran at Rima. As she was running, she was pulling up rocks and making them sharp to the point. Rima was already sucking in a breath once she saw the first sharp rock. Mimori shot the rocks at Rima as she came to a stop. The rocks were coming at her fast like a cheetah, and Rima was still taking in breath. The rocks were almost at Rima when she finally let got of the breath.

"What?" Mimori yelled as the rocks came flying back at her. The flying rocks got hold of her clothes, and made a few scratches of her face. The rocks didn't go threw her clothes all the way but went through them enough to pin her to a tree, and make her stay there. She growled in frustration.

"I don't think I'm paying for anything!" Rima screamed at Mimori. Then, Rima started laughing victoriously, but stopped once she heard a big boom. Dirt was flying everywhere, and once it cleared, Rima saw Yaya doing a back bend. Then her eyes traveled to the wall, which now had a _huge_ dent in it. Rima whistled**(A/N: you know, the ones that start high then go lower!)** "I hope we don't have to pay for that." she said. Nagi laughed.

**~`~`~Normal POV (w/Yaya)~`~`~**

"Kairi!" Yaya yelled once she saw Kairi blown away into a tree's trunk. His back his the trunk so hard he coughed up a little blood. Yaya started running as fast as she could to get to him. Once she made it to him, she helped him stand up. "A-are you okay? Are you hurt badly?" she asked him a bit to loudly.

"Yes. And Yaya, the yelling is not very necessary." Kairi said in a low, weak voice. Yaya smiled.

"Whew that's good." she said. Then her smiled turned to a look of anger. "You need to be more careful! What if it you got blown in front of a truck and couldn't get out of the way? What if it was a mountain side you was on, and got blown away?" with every 'what if' scenario, Yaya mad face turned into once of a sad, and worried face. "What if-"

"What if it was a tree I just got blown into, and didn't really get hurt that much?" Kairi said with a calm smile, and voice. Yaya had on a shocked face, then she smiled.

"I guess that would be okay." she said. Then she turned to the girl with orange hair and blue eyes, Yua. "What did you think you were doing? You could've hurt him!" she yelled at the girl. The girl smirked.

"That's the whole point of fighting. You hurt your opponents!" she said with that smirk still in place. Yaya got mad.

"Well you can't hurt him! And if you want to," she said while standing in front of Kairi. "You'll have to go threw me!" she said with a confident face.

"Hah! You think you could beat me?" she asked "Then bring it on!"

**Ikata: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Cliffy! I hope you all aren't to mad for the wait!**

**Ikuto: I am! I wait forever, and I don't even get to se what my strawberry can do!**

**Amu: -blushes- S-strawberry?**

**Ikata: -giggles- oh well! Boo hoo for you Ikuto! And it's official!**

**Amu: what?**

**Ikata: I'm in love!**

**Amu: -gasps- Who? Tell me the deets!**

**Ikata: It's…**

**Amu: It's…?**

**Ikata: SESSHOMARU-SAMAAA!**

**Amu & Ikuto: EEEHHHHHHH?**

**Ikata: What? O.O**

**Ikuto: You're in love with that stupid dog?**

**Ikata: HE'S NOT STUPID!**

**Amu: well he is cute…**

**Ikuto: What? No my little strawberry has been cursed because of that demon!**

**Amu: I'm not cursed!**

**Ikata: Ya know, if you keep insulting him I'll make a Tadamu-gag- and have them kiss-gag- and hug and make out!-gag, gag-**

**Ikuto: O_O**

**Ikata: Good boy! Now, review my wonderful readers! And don't forget the poll, and the pics are up! Except Amu's hairstyle for her Magic Angel. Didn't draw it yet! XD**


	14. The First Battle: Part 2

**Ikata: Heyooo! Sorry guys! My laptop that I type on was having difficulties, so I had to get it fixed. I honestly didn't think it would take this long so I'm sorry.**

**Amu: it's okay but now I think you should hurry and get to the story so you don't make them wait longer.**

**Ikata: okay! Ikuto! Do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Ikata doesn't own Shugo Chara, or us!**

**Ikata, Amu, & Ikuto: Now on with the story! **

**Magic Angels**

The First Battle: Part 2

**~`~`~Normal POV (w/Yaya)~`~`~**

Yaya was standing in a defense form in front of Kairi. Yua, the other girl, was getting a little agitated at the thought of Yaya thinking she could beat her.

"Look, I really don't like weak people even thinking they could ever beat me so I'll give you five seconds to run." she said with her smirk. Yaya stood there. One," Yua said her smirk dying down a little bit. "Two," she said. Her smirk was close to a line now. "Three," she growled out that time. Yaya started to make a little fire ball in her right hand. Yua's face expression turned to one of compete anger. "Four," Yaya's fire ball grew to the size of a baseball now. Yua's eyes started to narrow into a glare. "Five." she growled out. "I warned you." Yua said. "And now it's time to pay the price." Yaya made the fire ball into the size of a basket ball. Yua threw a ball of wind, but it was smaller than Yaya's fire ball.

Once the attacks were colliding, Yua's wind ball was absorbed by Yaya's fire ball, which put here into a slight shock. As soon as the fire ball was about to reach Yua, she jumped out of the way, causing the attack to miss. Yua growled at Yaya, "You're soo gonna pay for that!" she shouted as a giant feather appeared. Yaya was starting to get nervous, so she got fire balls at ready. Yua smirked at her slight advantage. "Ha-ha. I told you run while you had the chance."

"I still got the chance to run, because you're not strong enough to hold me back." Yaya said with confidence. Kairi smiled as he wiped off the small amount of blood off the side of his lips. Yaya shot the fire balls at Yua, but they were destroyed with a single swing of Yua's feather.

"You sure got a lot of confidence for a little weakling." Yua said with a smirk. "It'll be too bad when you loose it all when beat you!" Yua took the end of the feather into both of her hands, and it started to glow. Then, Yua separated her hands, and two separated from the big one to two feathers. Yua smirk, then she put feather in front of her, and the other behind her as if she was going to bow, then she started to spin. Slowly, Yua started to speed up until there was a tornado around her.

"Yaya! You need to move or that's gonna hit you!" Kairi shouted worriedly. Yaya turned around to look at Kairi, and saw there worry in his eyes. She blushed a little, but smiled at him.

"I'll be al right Kairi." she said. Then she heard a growl from behind her, and turned around. Yua had lifted to tornado above her, and turned sideways. Yua threw the tornado towards yay and Kairi. "Yaya!" Kairi shouted. Yaya quickly turned around and pushed Kairi out the way. "Yaya! Look out!" he shouted out a warning to Yaya. She turned to the tornado again and it was 10 feet away from her and coming in fast. Just as it was about to hit her, she did a back bend and it barely missed her.

"Whew! That was close." Yaya said as she heard a whistle in the back round. Yaya then got more serious, and her hands and feet started to glow, along with the red bands on her arms. "Now it's time for you to see my move!" she shouted at Yua. Yaya un-did the back bend by flipping backwards. She then started to do cartwheels towards Yua. At first the were slow, but then she sped up until all you could see was a blur inside of a fire wheel.

"What?" Yua asked in a state of shock at the fire headed towards her. Yaya was drawing closer, but Yua couldn't move due to her shock, and shaking. Yaya's hands were first to hit her, then her feet followed in the circular movement. Once she was on her feet again, Yaya formed a fireball and blasted it at Yua. It her sending her to a tree. Yua hit her back really hard on the tree and she couldn't move any more.

"Now," Yaya said, hovering of Yua. "Who's the weak one?" Yaya walked back over to Kairi and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Yaya asked with worry. Kairi smiled and nodded.

"I' fine, but I should be the one asking that question." he giggled out. Yaya joined in on the giggle. The stopped at the same time, so they started laughing for a short while until they heard a cry of pain.

"Ikuto!" they heard Amu shout. Everyone looked towards the scene. Saaya's whip was now a long sword and it went threw Ikuto left shoulder. Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Rima, and Nagi walked to Yaya, and Kairi, who were the closest to the battle.

"How did this happen?" Kukai shouted the question out to Kairi. Kairi was about to answer, but was cut off.

"Did you see what happened?" Nagi shouted with worry. Kairi hurriedly answer before anymore questions were thrown his way.

"No and no." Kairi said to Nagi and Kukai.

"Ikuto!" they heard again. Then there was a bright light.

**~`~`~Normal POV (w/Amu)~`~`~**

"Ikuto!" shouted Amu. Both Saaya and Ikuto turned to see Amu and they were shocked. Amu ran to Ikuto once she saw him holding his right hip. "Ikuto. Are you alright?" Amu asked worried.

"I'm fine." he said. Amu sighed with relief.

"Good." she said with a smile. Ikuto smiled to and thought, _I knew they were the Magic Angels._ Ikuto was starting to get up but winced. "Are you sure you're okay?" Amu asked with an all new worry in her eyes. Ikuto smiled up at her.

"I'm fine." then he laughed.

"What?" Amu asked.

"I never thought that I'd be looking _up_ at you." he said and started laughing again. Then Amu started laughing too.

"Ha-ha. Same here!" she said as her laughter was dieing down. Unknown to them, Saaya was getting angry. Saaya took her whip and flung it towards them. But before it could hit, Ikuto pushed them out of the way.

"Are you alright Amu?" Ikuto asked with a strained voice.

"Yes. How bout you?" she returned. With that Ikuto smirked.

"Now, now Amu. No playing games yet." he whispered in her ear. "We'll save that for later." he blew in her ear and she blushed 3 different shades of red.

"Pervert." Amu mumbled while turning her head the other way. Saaya was very angry at this. _How dare she! That wench needs to stay away from __**my**__ Ikuto!_ Saaya thought.

"Who are you?" Saaya finally said/shouted something to Amu. Amu looked back at Saaya with a glare.

"That doesn't matter!" Amu shouted back.

"You're right it doesn't." Saaya said with growl. "Because I'm gonna get rid of you!" and with that Saaya shot her whips at Amu. Amu dodged out of the way, in the opposite way of Ikuto. Saaya shot her whip multiple times at Amu, and barely missed every time. "Stop playing games with me!" Saaya shouted at Amu. Saaya broke her whip into many small blades and threw them at Amu. Amu, out of reflex, threw her hands up in front of her. Amu was shocked. The blades didn't hit, but that wasn't the cause of her state. The glowing, pink bands on her arms, and the glowing pink circular shield in front of her hands was the cause.

"Cool!" Amu said with a smile on her face. Saaya on the other hand, was red faced with fury. Saaya recollected her whip. Amu wanted to try something, so she did. Amu placed the shield in one hand and threw once Saaya attacked with her whip again. The shield shredded threw the whip, and was going for Saaya. She was shocked at first, but the Saaya quickly recovered and jumped out of the way. Saaya was now more than furious and it showed on her face.

"You dare to attacked me?" Saaya shouted at Amu. Amu smirked.

"Why yes I do. I do dare to attack you." as she said this, the shield came back to her. "And I'll do it again!" she yelled as she threw the shield at Saaya once more. Saaya jumped out the way again, but this time, Amu tried, and successfully directed the shield to attack Saaya with out it coming back to her. This time, it hit her in her back. Saaya fell forward with a grunt.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled at Amu. Saaya's whip was now a lasso. She threw it Amu until she caught her. Once she did, she pulled it tight on her, and lifted her into the air. Saaya started spinning her around in circles.

"Ahh!" Amu was screaming in nervousness. This made Saaya grin evilly. Saaya stopped spinning her and slammed her on the ground. "Ahh!" this time Amu screamed in pain.

"Amu!" Ikuto screamed out. Amu looked up from the ground in pain. She saw Ikuto on the other side of Saaya. Saaya turned to look at Ikuto in shock because she forgot about him. Then she glared and growled at him.

"Be quiet!" she said as her lasso turned into a whip again and she hit him with it. Behind her, Amu was getting mad at her for hitting her on the ground so hard, and hitting Ikuto when he's already in pain.

"You don't boss me around Saaya!" Ikuto shouted at her. "So you, and your other little friends, should just leave!" he said while standing up. He had his sword at ready, and in a defensive form all at the same time in pain. To say Saaya was furious would be an understatement. She shot her whip at him, but he blocked it with his sword. Saaya yanked the sword out of reach of Ikuto and Amu just in case Amu threw it back to him. "Damn!" Ikuto cursed under his breath.

"Ikuto…" Amu mumbled to herself in worry. She tried standing up but fell back down onto the ground. Saaya was hitting Ikuto continually, but was stop when she heard Amu yell, "Stop it!" Saaya was shocked to hear Amu's voice with such authority. She turned around to glare at Amu.

"You're ordering _me_ while you're the one that's on the floor?" Saaya laughed out. "Does seeing him hurt, make you upset?" she asked with an evil grin. Amu was starting to get worried. "Then this," she said as her whip was now an extremely long sword. "Is gonna kill the both of you!" she shouted as she turned around and faced Ikuto. She pulled her arm back, and jabbed it forward.

"AHHHHH!" Ikuto shouted in pain. Amu felt like her heart dropped to her feet. Her face went pale when Ikuto fell to his knees.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted while trying her hardest to get up. Saaya was laughing lowly, and evilly. Amu was in pain. Not because of her injuries, but because she couldn't do anything for Ikuto. _No! Ikuto!_ once she was almost to her feet, she fell down on her hands and knees. She started to cry, and reached out a hand towards Ikuto. _I wish I could do something for him, but I can't!_ she thought. Then she felt something inside of her. It was felt warm and bright. "Ikuto!" Amu called out again. Then, there was a flash of a bright light.

"What the…" Saaya said in shock. She had to cover her eyes from the light. Behind her closed eye lids, she could still see the light. Ikuto was passed out on the ground from the amount of blood loss. Saaya could see the light dying down so she uncovered her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Amu was flying in the air, and Amu's wings had grown. They went past their normal size as well. Not only that, they were glowing! Her wings stretched to be ten feet apart from each other. Her eyes were closed and her hands were in front of her chest. In her hands, was a forming ball. The ball was taking the light from the wings. Once the light ball was the size of softball, she opened her eyes. Saaya gasped once again, and was shaking in fear. Amu's eyes were glowing the same color as her wings, and the bands on her arms. Yellow. _What? How can she use her other ability so quickly and soon?_ Saaya questioned to herself. Amu looked towards Ikuto.

The ball of light in Amu's hands followed Amu's line of vision, and went over to Ikuto. The ball entered his chest, and almost immediately, all his injuries healed. Amu smiled when a peaceful looked appeared on his face. Then, Amu's face expression turned to one of anger, and as soon as she glared at Saaya, her eyes, and wings started glowing pink. Her wings pulled back, and then shoved forward, sending thousands of pink feathers at Saaya. The feathers ripped, and torn pieces of Saaya's clothing, and gave her many cuts along her arms, legs, and sides. She fell down backwards at the feather's assault.

The light of Amu's wings was going to the tips of the wings, and in Amu's hands. Her wings curved around her so the tips are in front of her, and pointing to the center of the circle that they created. The light at the tips of the wings, and in Amu's hands were in the form of a ball. Then a beam of light came from all three of them, meeting in the middle. In the middle, formed a huge bubble of pink. Amu directed the bubble to Saaya, then to all of her companions. The bubble picked them up, and trapped them inside. Amu was about to zap the energy out of them, but then Mimori, Lulu and Saaya transported them out of there, and back to Angelic. Amu cursed under her breath.

Amu's wings retracted back to the small size as her feet touched the ground. She landed close to Ikuto, and checked over him, making sure there were no wounds, or injuries.

"Amu!" her head snapped up when she heard her name. She saw all her friends walking over towards her, and Ikuto.

"Whoa! That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Kukai exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know." Amu answered. "It just happened." she said as she started to feel exhausted. "I feel a little…tired…" Amu yawned as she passed out, and fell on Ikuto.

"Amu!" they shouted. They then realized that she just need rest. As they were about to pick up the sleeping Amu, and Ikuto Rima shouted,

"Wait!"

"What?" Nagihiko asked. Rima took out her phone and took a picture of Amu sleeping on Ikuto's chest.

"I needed to get a picture of them so I can tease Amu about it later." Rima said with a mischievous grin. Utau, Kukai and Yaya was giggling along with Rima as everyone else sweat dropped.

"So childish." Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko said at the same time, while shaking their heads. Tadase, and Kairi, who had Amu and Ikuto, stopped walking and looked at he two. Along with Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Utau. They all looked shocked at the two. "What?" they asked, and they even tilted their heads the same way. At this, everyone's mouth dropped.

"You guys are so alike it's scary…" Kukai said. Then something dawned on Nadeshiko. _The other me did say that I had a brother._ Nadeshiko thought. Then she decided that she'd wait to see if it was Nagi who was her brother.

"We should hurry and get these two somewhere where they can rest." Kairi said. Everyone nodded in agreement and set of to the guys apartment.

**Ikata: well there it is folks!**

**Ikuto: _ -glare-you enjoyed having me get hurt didn't you?**

**Ikata: =^~^= yup!**

**Amu: well at least she put you back in good condition.**

**Ikata: mm hmm! So my wonderful readers, tell me what you think! And a day after I update the next chapter, I'll be taking down the poll! So if you didn't get a chance to vote, you better hurry it up!**

**Ikata, Ikuto, & Amu : please R&R!**


	15. Who Has Seen The Wind

**Ikata: Hey everyone! How's it going?**

**Ikuto: Great! ^.^**

**Amu: Yup! Just great!^.^**

**Ikata: Then that's just awesome!**

**Ikuto: Uh-Huh!**

**Amu: yup! What he said!**

**Ikata: Alrighty then! Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Ikata doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Ikata: I love Sesshomaru and Chrono! Yeah, just had to put that out there!**

**Amu, Ikuto: ^.^'**

**Magic Angels**

Who Has Seen The Wind

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

As they were walking, Yaya finally realized that she didn't know where they were going.

"Hey guys?" she said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked as he readjusted Amu on his back.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Then Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko started thinking of the same thing.

"We're going to our apartment!" Kukai said as he helped Tadase with Ikuto. All the girls, except the unconscious Amu, blushed a little.

"So all of you live in the same house?" Utau asked. Kukai nodded.

"Yup! We all grew up together!" he answered. "Ever since the potty training days!" the girls giggled.

"Or as Nagi would put it, the 'pot-pot' days." Tadase said under his breath with a laugh. Rima barely heard it, but she heard Nagi, and pot-pot.

"What are the 'pot-pot' days?" she asked. Nagi blushed and covered up Tadase's mouth. But he wasn't the one who's mouth needed to be covered.

"Nagi calls the potty training days pot-pot days!" Kukai said with a laughed. All the girls just flat out laughed. Nagi's blush got deeper.

"Well I don't still say it! Unlike you with the word boo-boos!" Nagi shouted at Kukai. The girls laughed even more. Now it was Kukai's turn to blush.

"Hey!" Kukai shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was a big boo-boo!" the girls continued to laughed, and because they were laughing so hard they started to sway. "And it's not like you never called them that before!"

"As I've said before," Kairi interrupted. "We said that when we were three, Kukai." Kairi said in a matter of fact voice.

"And as I said before," Kukai said, "At least I was potty trained by three!" and at that, the girls lost their balance and fell onto the ground, rolling all over the place.

"Y-you wasn't potty trained by three?" Utau asked before going back into her laughing fits. Kairi blushed and hid his face behind his bangs. He turned his head away from everyone and they laughed. They the girls got back up, and Yaya walked beside him.

"It's alright!" she said while patting his shoulder. "I still act like a baby!" She smiled at him. He turned to her and smiled back.

"Thanks Yaya." he said. Yaya blushed at his smile, but still replied.

"No prob!" she smiled brightly. Then as they were smiling at each other, they suddenly heard the sound of a camera taking a picture. They turn their heads and they see Rima with her camera phone. "R-Rima!" Yaya shouted embarrassed. Rima was grinning evilly!

"Yes Yaya?" she answered sarcastically.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Yaya asked. Rima smiled.

"Well you looked like you were having a good time so I wanted to tae a picture! For memories sake!" Rima replied. _And I wasn't to use it to get things!_ she thought with a snicker. Yaya was still embarrassed but she let it go.

"Hey Rima?" Utau said. Rima turned to her with a 'huh?'. "Why don't you take any pictures of you?" Rima froze as she tried to think of an excuse. Once she thought of a quick comeback, she immediately said it without thinking about thoroughly.

"I don't have someone to take it with!" she said with a nervous smile.

"You could take some with Nagi!" Yaya said while putting her hands on Nagi's shoulder. He blushed just a little bit. But it went unnoticed by everyone.

"Ohh…He wouldn't want to take pictures with little ole' me!" Rima said slightly backing away from them. Nadeshiko noticed this and she giggled.

"I'm sure he'd love to take pictures with you, Rima!" she said with a bright smile. Rima looked to her, and for a moment, she saw Nagi. Rima looked back and forth between the two, and Nadeshiko caught wind of her thoughts. The wind blew.

"_Brother…"_ the new voice was so unexpected that Nadeshiko jumped. But she was the only one that jumped. So did Nagi, and Rima caught both of them jumping. _I wonder if there's a possibility that Nagi and Nadeshiko are sibli-_ her thoughts were cut short by the clearing of a throat. Everyone turned to the source of the sound, Kukai.

"It's nice to see everyone all cheery and happy, but Ikuto is heavy and I'm getting help from someone!" Kukai complained obviously a little agitated.

"Then let me walk myself." they heard a week voice say. Everyone froze, then looked to the heaped over figure on Tadase's and Kukai's shoulders.

"Ikuto?" Nagi said, approaching them. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. Ikuto then stood up straight a little to quickly. He wobbled a bit but stood up straight. "Hey, are you okay, bro?" Nagi asked worried.

"Actually, I've never felt better!" Ikuto said while stretching. He looked around and saw Amu on Kairi's back. Ikuto felt a very small pang of a feeling go through his heart. But as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. "What happened to Amu?" Ikuto asked while walking towards Kairi, who had Amu.

"Well, after she went all beast-angel mode and saved the day, she passed out." Kukai said. This confused him.

"What in the world is a ''Beast-angel mode''?" Ikuto asked turning to Kukai with a confused face. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It just popped up in my head when I remembered what she looked like." he told him.

"What did she look like?" Ikuto asked, turning back to Amu.

"Well," Nagi said. "The small wings on her, they grew and covered half the school yard!" he explained.

"And her eyes and wings glowed the colors of the bands on her arms!" Kukai said a little excited. "Man, you should've seen her! She was like the kick butt angel!" Kukai exclaimed.

"She would've beaten them but the one remaining awake transported them out of a huge bubble cage Amu made." Kairi explained. Ikuto looked to Amu, then at himself.

"So…is she the one that healed me?" Ikuto asked Kairi. He nodded a yes. Then suddenly, Ikuto took Amu off Kairi's back, and carried her bridal style. And as if out of no where, Rima popped up and took a picture.

"Another day, another moment, another picture!" she said while giggling mischievously.. Everyone laughed nervously at her laugh.

"Guys!" Ikuto said. Everyone turned towards him. "Follow me." he said while walking the opposite direction of their apartment. The guys were curious, but didn't object to the direction.

The walk to their destination was quiet, but it was awkward, or uncomfortable. Nadeshiko was thinking about what the other her said, and how she has a brother. With every step she took, she was feeling as if Nagi was her brother. So once they get to their destination, she would have to tell him. But she didn't know how, or what to do.

"_Sing the lullaby."_ the wind suggested to Nadeshiko. She looked over at Nagi. For a split second, she saw a vision of a little boy and little girl. They were twins. But the girl had slightly lighter hair. They was in a music room. The little girl held a microphone, and the boy was at the piano. The vision disappeared, and they were at their destination.

"Whoa!" was every, except Ikuto's reaction.

"Who live here, man?" Kukai asked Ikuto. Ikuto was walking up the steps and reached the door.

"Amu." he answered as his cat ears and tail appeared. The girls gasped in shock. Then they were trying to hold back their urges to go rub those cute little cat ears. Ikuto jumped up, with Amu still in his arms, and grabbed the key that was above the door with his mouth. He dropped the key in his hand, and unlocked the door. He, followed by the others on his request, walked inside the house and went into the living room.

"This house is HUGE!" Yaya said. Kukai nodded.

"I bet it could echo!" he added. Then they looked at each other. After s few seconds of quiet the shouted,

"HELLLOOOO!" it wasn't strong but it was there. An echo.

"It DID echo!" Yaya shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WE'RE IN AMU'S HOME! YOU CAN YELL IN SOMEONE'S HOME YOU IDIOT!" Nagi yelled at Kukai.

"YAYA! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO YELL IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOME!" Nadeshiko yelled at Yaya, at the exact same time Nagi yelled at Kukai. Everyone looked to them in shock.

"WHAT? STOP STARRING AT ME!" they shouted together again. Nadeshiko took in a few deep breaths and she was calm.

"I'll be right back." she said and walked out.

"Me too." Nagi said and walked out behind Nadeshiko. The others just stared in shock at where they were just standing, then their eyes went to the door, and then each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Ikuto asked as he sat down on the floor, next to the couch he laid Amu on. Everyone shrugged and went to find someplace to take a break.

**~`~`~Nadeshiko POV~`~`~**

I was walking down the hallway when Nagi came up behind me.

"Well that was aggravated, weird, and some what embarrassing." he said. I giggled.

"Yes I guess it was." I said. "But I hate rudeness, and-"

"Inconsiderateness." he finished my sentence. "Is that what you was going to say?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was going to say." I said with a smile. He is my brother. I can really feel it now.

"Hey look!" Nagi said while pointing. He was pointing to a stairway that was painted pink and white. There was words on the walls. It read, _This is the way to music!_ "Let's go up there!" Nagi said while he pulled me up the stairs.

"W-wait! We shouldn't go meddling in someone-" I was cut off when Nagi opened the door, ran into the room, and abruptly stopped. "Hey why'd you…" I looked up at the room it was beautiful. "Stop." windows in the ceiling let the sunshine in the room. We walked fully into the room and gasped. This floor covered the entire house! And the room was huge! When we first walk into the room, we could see a small pond against that entire wall, and there was some roll-out grass along the hardwood floor. In the corner of that wall there was a rock with ledges that look like spots to sit on. And the sun rays hitting the water made it sparkle.

The entire room it's self looked like the outside. The walls looked as if they were made from one of those holographic material. You know, how some baseball and basketball cards, when you move them, they change pictures? It looks like that. And along the walls, there was, what looked like a thousand instruments! In the center of the room, there is a white grand piano. I saw Nagi walk towards the piano.

"You know how to play?" I asked, but I think I already knew that. He nodded.

"Yes. My mother taught me how to play." he said with a smile. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that the song I first learned to play was a duet lullaby for me and my sister." he said with a small smile. "I would play the piano and she would sing. We were three once we learned it. Ha-ha. You know what they say, three is a magic number." he said while her press a key on the piano. I feel so sad now. If wasn't his sister, then I would only bring him sadness. Wait! If he plays the lullaby, then we'll both know if we're siblings.

"Play the song Nagi!" I told him with a smile. At first he was hesitant, but then he sighed.

"Alright, but it won't sound as good with out the vocals." and with that, he press the first key to the song. And now, I sing.

**(A/N: I don't own the song! ;P)**

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Barn swallow in the sky?_

_Neither I nor you_

_But when the leaves_

_And flowers hang trembling_

_The wind is passing through_

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Barn swallow in the sky?_

_Neither I nor you_

_But when the leaves_

_And flowers hang trembling_

_The wind is passing through_

_Pray but one prayer for me, for me_

_Think but one thought of me up in the stars_

_The morning light slips faint and gray twixt_

_The leaves of the aspen, betwixt the cloud-bars_

_Pray but one prayer for me twixt thy closed lips_

_Ah-Ah…_

He finished playing. His face was twisted in to one of shock, confusion, and happiness.

"N-Nadeshiko? You're my-my sister?"

**Ikata: AND THE CROWD GOES WILD A-**

**Amu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!YOU PEERRVVEERTT!**

**Ikuto: It was an accident!**

**Ikata: what happened? O.O**

**Amu: Ikuto purposely tripped and grabbed my boobs! You good for nothing pervert!**

**Ikuto: it was an accident! I'm telling the truth! I'm sorry! {:-(**

**Ikata: Well…he does seem like he's telling the truth…**

**Amu: Grrrr….Fine alright. I forgive you…**

**Ikata: YAY! Now please read and review! And don't for get!**

**Ikuto: Tomorrow she'll be taking down the poll!**

**Amu: If you didn't vote, then you won't get a hug and kiss from Ikuto.**

**Ikata: It's a good thing you voted Amu!**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Amu: NO!**


	16. Tricks, Tease, & Treats

**Ikata: Hey! It been while don't you think?**

**Ikuto: No. T.T**

**Amu: I think so! Ikuto's just being a terd face!**

**Ikuto: what the hell is and why the hell am I a terd face?**

**Amu: it's a gloomy, perverted, narcissistic jerk like you!**

**Ikuto: I'm no such thing! I'm just a little upset, I like to explore the body, and I'm just more attractive than most male AND female, I'm also smarter!**

**Ikata: O.O**

**Amu: D: You…You…YOU…YOU NARCICISSTIC JERK! -runs out of room-**

**Ikata: I think she was still mad at you from before…**

**Ikuto: Well it wasn't my fault! And I apologized!**

**Ikata: oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I don't on Shugo Chara or anything else besides the plot.**

**Ikuto: It's been a while sense you did the disclaimer.**

**Ikata: I know right?**

**Magic Angels**

Tricks, Tease, Treats

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

"Yes Nagi. I am." Nadeshiko answered. Nagi was too shocked to say anything at the moment, and he let his gaze fall to the floor. After a few minutes in the awkward silence, Nadeshiko was starting to get worried. "Are you alright Nagi?" she asked, concern laced into her voice. He gave a nod.

"Y-yes, but…" he stopped the sentence, then he looked at Nadeshiko. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? When we first met?" he asked her.

"I didn't know at the time." she answered. "I just learned it today, when I…err…transformed." she said, not sure of what to call it. When she said transformed, it sounded like she turned into a beast or something.

"How did you learn it by…um… transforming?" Nagi said it exactly like Nadeshiko, because he was thinking the say way.

"Well, it all started with a bright light." she said, then she told him the rest of the story. "And she also said that the memories would come back to me in my dreams!" she finished with a bright smile. Nagi was thinking about all of this. Then at the end of his thinking he smiled brightly and hooked arms with Nadeshiko.

"I think that we should go play a trick on the others dear sister!" Nagi said with a 'Too-Good' smile. Then Nadeshiko put on the same smile.

"Why, I think so too dear brother!" she said but then she added, "We should also change clothes!" Nagi looked at her clothing. She had on a white shirt with a green sweater, and plain blue jeans.

"Okay Nagi!" Nagi said to Nadeshiko in her voice.

"Look over there Nade! there's a screen! We can change over there. You on one side, and me on the other!" Nadeshiko answered in his voice. They walked over there, and unhooked arms when they came to the screen. They got on different sides and took off their clothes. They threw them over screen and put on the other's clothes. Once they were dressed they took a look at each other. "Oh! One more thing Nade!" Nadeshiko said as she gave Nagi he hair ribbon.

"Thanks, Nagi!" Nagi said. "You know it's gonna be weird but, it's also gonna be fun! Don't you think?" he asked her in her voice. She nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" she said in his voice. She hooked arms with him, and started walking towards to door. Then suddenly, they both stopped at the same thought they had. _What about my chest?_ they looked around the room and saw a door that looked like a closet, and ran to it. Nagi opened it and saw the stuff you wrap around your feet when dancing ballet. He took it out and handed it to Nade.

"You put that on while I go find me some…uh…b…err…" he was talking in his voice and blushing mad crazy. Nade giggled.

"I understand! But you better try hard to keep you face strait when you're around Rima!" she said in her voice. His blush got deeper.

"Oh Hush!" he said as he looked in closest for some duck tape. He found some and then he looked around for some makeshift boobs. He found some of those squishy toys and took two of them. He didn't think that they were to big, or to small. He took his shirt off **(A/N: XD WOO-HOO!)** duck taped the toys to his chest, and put his, or should he say her shirt back on. "This feels a bit…awkward." he said in his voice. Then he switched to hers. "But I guess I'll just have to deal with it, if we want this to work!" Nade nodded in agreement.

"I hear ya." she said in his voice. They walked down the stairs and down the hallway all the way back to the living room.

"Hey guys!" Nagi said in Nade's voice. Everyone turned to them. "We're back!" he/she said.

"So, where'd you guys go?" Kukai asked.

"Just, walked around." Nade answered in Nagi's voice. And they both giggled at the same time.

**~`~`~Kukai POV~`~`~(A/N: Remember that Nagi is Nade and vise versa!)**

"Hey guys guess what?" Nade said. Everyone turned to her. "Well I think everyone has thought it, but now we know for sure!" she said.

"We're twins!" Nagi said.

"I knew it!" I shouted with a knowing smile on my face.

"Everybody knew it, idiot." Ikuto said, raining on my parade. I started to pout.

"You're always trying to make me feel stupid aren't you?" I shouted at him.

"No." he said. "That's just your natural talent." he said with a smirk. Everyone laughed at that. I grumbled and sat down on the arm of the couch. Everyone was still laughing, when we heard Amu groan.

"Shut up will ya." she mumbled starting to sit up. "A princess needs her beauty sleep." she started wiping her eyes. "Hey, where are we?" she asked with half hooded eyes.

"Is sleep a natural high for you, because I can't think of any reason you wouldn't recognize your own home." Ikuto said. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh just shut up!" she yelled at him, starting to fully wake up. She turned to Nagi and said "Make him shut up Nade!" everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked.

"That's Nagi, that's Nade." I said pointing to the two. She looked again then she looked like she realized it.

"Wow!" she said. "You guys…" she said with a smile looking at everyone. "Are complete idiots." she said.

"Why thank yo-What?" I said.

"Everyone here is an idiot except me!" she said. "You can tell that's Nade!" she said as she got up and pulled the two together. They looked nervous a little bit.

"A-Amu? Are you okay? I can assure that I'm Nadeshiko." she said. Amu looked at the two again, and shook her head.

"I can tell by the hair. Your's is darker the hers!" she said proud of herself. "Agh!" she shouted as Ikuto pulled her back and sat her on the couch again. He put his forehead to hers. She blushed like a mad man! _Hmm, maybe I could try that on Utau!_ I thought.

"Hmm, you don't got fever, but your face is soo red." he teased her. Her face got even redder! She pushed him on his butt and walked out of the room completely flustered. Everyone laughed at her aggravation. "Where're you going Strawberry Short Cake?" he yelled after her, and following. Everyone laughed harder once they heard a "Ugggghhh!".

"Hey we'll be right back!" Nade shouted. And with that the twins were out of site, and hearing range.

"Soo…" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Want to have a breath holding contest?" I said with my grin.

"You're on!" Utau and Rima said. And so it begins. Tadase and Kairi smiled nervously.

"Uh-oh." he said.

"Go Utau! Go Rima! Girls rule!" Yaya shouted.

**~`~`~Ikuto POV~`~`~**

"Get out you pervert!" Amu shouted as she attempted to push me out, what I think, is her room. I smirked and leaned down by her ear.

"Aww, but don't you want to sleep with me _Amu_?" I said her in a deep voice and then blew in her ear. She ran backwards into the corner, completely red faced. I laughed until I cried!

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" she shouted while trying to hide in the corner.

"I didn't say anything wrong. I said just said sleep. _You're_ the one who took it the wrong way. My, my Amu. I didn't know you were such perv." I said, teasing her. I think her face got even redder!

"I'm not a perv!" she shouted. I laughed again.

"You know, your too much fun!" I said in between my laughter.

"Whatever." she said as she sat down on her bed., and huffed. I came over and sat down next to her. She scooted away a little, and I scooted towards. She mumbled pervert under her breath and scooted further away. I chuckled and then I moved very quickly. I stood up and went to where Amu was, which was the head board, and picked her up. I sat down, and put her in my lap, with my arms still around her. I put my head on her shoulder and let out a breath. And Amu shuddered.

"Are you cold, _Amu_?" I breathed in her ear. "Just tell me, and I can warm you right up." I said while pulling her closer. In all honesty, she was the one making ME warm.

"I'm f-fine." she said starting to struggle. "Y-you can l-let me go n-now." I snuggled my head in her neck and breathed in. She smelled like strawberries, and some how it was making me sleepy.

"Hmm, you smell…like…strawberries…" I said as I slipped into sleep.

**~`~`~Amu POV~`~`~**

"Ikuto?" I called his name. No reply. "Ikuto?" I called out again, but still got no reply. "D-did he fall asleep?" I said a little too loud. He made a noise of irritation and he laid down, and he pulled his feet up onto the bed and now we're in a ball like position. Or more like a cat position.**(A/N: Amu has a king sized bed and they're on the edge of it, at the headboard.)** He buried his face into my hair instead of my neck. I don't know why but, I wanted to see what he looked like so I tilted my head up. I blushed, I could feel but how could I not blush? He looks, almost like a child.

He let out a breath and I felt it on my lips. This reminded me of last night. When we accidentally kissed. I don't know why I didn't get angry. I mean my first kiss is supposed to be for someone special. But instead I was shocked, confused, and I don't know te other feeling but it felt good. I was shocked because I wasn't expecting it, and I was confused as to why I wanted more. I looked up at his lips. _Well, he's sleeping, and nobody will know but me. Soo…_I thought to myself. Slowly, I leaned up. I hesitated, but then I continued and gently placed my lips to his. His lips were smooth, and I really liked the feel of them on mine. But I removed my lips, and opened my eyes, that I didn't remember closing. I was blushing, but at least no one will know.

I guessed I wasn't going anywhere so I leaned my head back down and closed my eyes. His grip on me tightened, and he pulled me closer. I blushed even more, and snuggled closer to him. You know, I think I figured out that unknown felling.

I wouldn't say something as strong as love, but I already liked him a lot. It's somewhere in between the two, but it's there. And I'm hoping it won't go anywhere, anytime soon.

**Ikata: AHHHH I love stuff like this! But anyways I have good news and bad news. Good is that I'll be paying more attention to my fan fictions since I'll be starting another, but I'll only work up to three at once!**

**Ikuto: Great!**

**Amu: why are you in such a good mood lately?**

**Ikuto: because I know her bad news and it might upset Chulu a little bit.**

**Ikata: YOU JERK FACE! But he is right. The bad news has nothing to do with this fanficiton or this anime at all!**

**Amu: what's it about then?**

**Ikata: Well, you know the anime Inuyasha? And how he loves Kikyo and Kagome?**

**Amu: Yes.**

**Ikata: Well I felt bad for Kikyo because she wasn't really bad, but everyone seemed to hate her because she was interfering with Inuyasha and Kagome. So then I became a InuyashaXKikyo fan.**

**Amu: well what's so-**

**Ikuto: there's more! =^.^=**

**Ikata: Grrrr. Jerk. But anyways. I then started feeling bad for Kagome because she would be alone, so I paired her up with someone else that didn't really have a love relationship like that.**

**Amu: who?**

**Ikuto: two people actually!**

**Ikata:-glares at him- I can tell my own story! I paired her up with Sesshomaru at first, then I cam across Bankotsu and Kagome fanfic and I started to like that pair too. So now I'm a SesshomaruXKagome and BankotsuXKagome fan. DX I'M SORRY SEEEMMMMPPAAAIIII! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEE!-runs out of room crying-**

**Amu: Please R&R. -Runs after me-**

**Ikuto: SOOOOO….Chow! -walks out of room-**


	17. The Passage Way

**Ikata: I don't feel like talking much so imma just go on to the story!**

**Ikuto: and she's got the new story up. The poll winner.**

**Amu: Best Friend's Brother!**

**Ikata: And I want to apologize to my Sempai-sama once more! DX I really didn't mean to become a fan of un-normal couples! But once I saw Kikyo's death, and how much she really did love Inuyasha, and she liked Kagome too because she said "Don't be sad Kagome. My soul was saved." once she said that, I knew I had to write a story so everyone could be happy!**

**Amu: I'm sure she'll understand!**

**Ikuto: yeah I'm sure she will!**

**Ikata: E-even Ikuto is trying to cheer me up…AMU! IKUTO!-runs and hugs them-**

**Disclaimer: since they are having a moment, Ikata does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

The Passage Way

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

"I never knew Amu had such a good eye." Nade said to Nagi, who nodded in response.

"Me neither. But I just met her so that's my excuse!" he laughed out. Nade glared at him.

"Shut-up." she said.

"Well I guess the joke is over." Nagi said. "And I really want to get these squishy things out of my shirt. They feel really weird."

"Haha." Nade laughed. "Though it was quite embarrassing to be caught red handed like that."

"Yeah but you'd have it easier. Girls can wear pants, but guys can't wear skirts!" Nagi said while blushing and looking at his self. Nade laughed again.

"We should change back to our own clothes." she said after she got done laughing. He nodded and walked to the screen again. They had ran all the way to the room. After they changed clothes, they suddenly got hungry.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Nagi said.

"I am too. Let's go ask Amu where the food is." Nade said as they began walking out of the room.

They walked around until they found Amu's room. They knew it was hers because on the closed door it said, 'Amu's Room'. Nade knocks quietly, but hears nothing. "Amu?" she calls out, and still no response. She puts her hand on the knob, and twists it. The door opens quietly and Nade pokes he had in side the door. She had a wick intake of breath and pulled back and closed the door, with a light blush on her face.

"What is it?" Nagi asked. She shook her head.

"N-nothing." she said.

"Tell me what it is." he said. She just stepped aside, knowing that either way, he was going to figure it out. He opened the door, and peeked in. he did the same thing as Nade. As soon as he closed the door though, he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the living room. Once they returned, they saw Rima, Kukai, and Utau with red faces. But once they all saw the blush on the twin's faces, they all let out the breath they was holding.

"Wh-why-why are yo-you two blu-blushi-shing?" Kukai asked.

"Uh, well we uh, saw umm… uh…" Nade said, and with each word, she got redder.

"Just spit it out!" Rima shouted. She didn't have a good span of patience.

"We saw Amu and Ikuto sleeping together, and they was holding each other, and they would kiss if they got just an inch closer because they was so close!" both of the twins said at the same time in one breath, and really fast. The others just stared in awe. Then, Rima, Utau, and Yaya ran out of the room. "Uh-oh." they said.

"Soo…" Kukai started. "Did the bed look comfy?" he finished. Then Nade, Nagi, Tadase, and Kairi fell and swept dropped.

"You are such a moron." Kairi said.

"Hey! Let's not get started on the arguments again!" Nagi yelled at them.

"Yea!" shouted Kukai. "Listen to pot-pot boy over there!"

"Pot-pot boy?" Nade said while giggling a little bit. Nagi blushed and growled at Kukai!

"What the heck is your problem?" he shouted at the now laughing Kukai.

"Your face is so red, man!" he got in between his laughter. This only made his face redder. "You could be Amu right now!" this comment made Nagi's blush go down a little, because he was trying to not laugh and still be angry at him. Everyone was trying to hold their laughter, but when Nagi snorted, they all busted out!

"A-Amu- Amu does n-not…" Nade couldn't even finish her defense for Amu. Even though she knew that the pink haired girl did blush that much.

"W-we should stop talki-"

"AHHHHHH! ALL OF YOU! GET OOOUUUUTTTTT!" they heard a shout coming from upstairs. They all stopped laughing and had 'o' faces on. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" they heard another shout. Then a bunch of feet was heard coming their way. They looked at each other, looked at the couch that was directly behind them, and then looked at the doorway.

"We should move." Nade said, and everyone nodded in agreement. And as soon as they were out of the way, four teens came crashing into the couch. They were all sweating and out of breath. Once they all caught their breath, they burst into laughter. "Was almost dieing really that funny?" Nade asked. Rima held out her phone to Nade and took it. On it, was a picture of Amu's door, and it had a play button on it. Nade pressed it.

**~`~`~Video~`~`~**

"Shh be quiet! I want to make sure I get this on video before she wakes up." Rima said. She opened the door slowly, and they walked in. The camera on the phone turned towards the sleeping people on the bed. "Oh I can't wait to show this to Amu. She's gonna freak." Rima said in a quiet excited whisper. Once she got to the side of the bed, Rima zoomed in on the closeness of their faces.

"We should edit the video." Utau said with an evil grin. "And make them kiss, then Amu will really be freaked."

"And maybe we co-" Yaya was cut off by a groan, and everyone froze. The camera never left the view of Amu and Ikuto, and it confirmed that Amu was the one that groan.

"Hm?" Amu said, her eyes fluttering open. She looked in front of her, at Ikuto and then, she looked at the girls behind the phone, then at the phone. She blinked at it for a few moments, then her face turned so red that the color even got to her eyes. "AHHHHHH! ALL OF YOU! GET OOOUUUUTTTTT!" Ikuto jumped up at the sudden shout and in doing that, her leaned over Amu and trapped her under him. Once he realized that there was no danger, he looked down at Amu, and smirked.

"Well Amu, if you wanted me to get on you, you didn't have to shout." he said, then leaned down to her ear, and the phone barely picked up what he said next but it did. "You could've just asked."

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Amu shouted, pushed him off of her and into the group of girls. That motion sent the phone flying to the door way, catching the whole scene that was now going on. Ikuto was piled on top of Utau, who was on Yaya, who was squishing Rima to death. And above them was the reddest Amu in the world. "Get. Out." she said deathly. The four of them scrambled to their feet, and ran for the door. But Rima stopped to grab her phone. And turned off the recorder.

**~`~`~End Video~`~`~**

Everyone, that was now in the living, was laughing their butts off!

"I-I-I-I-I've n-n-never se-seen such a c-co-color of red in m-my entire l-life!" Kukai got out between his laughs. They were starting to hurt and cry, but they couldn't stop laughing!

"H-help!" Nade said, trying to stop her laughter. They were running out of breath. Then after ten minutes, they were finally able to stop.

"I can't move." Tadase said as he tried to get back up to his feet.

"You said it." Nagi said as he just gave up on moving. He was laying on his stomach when all of a sudden, a small weight fell on him. "What the-!" he shouted. When he turned to see that Rima fell on him. He then grinned mischievously. "You know, for a small girl, you weigh a lot." Rima blushed.

"And _you_ know, for a boy, you look just like a girl!" Rima said with a glared.

"Grrrr, shorty." Nagi said to her.

"Girly."

"Inch Girl."

"Non-boy."

"Tiny!"

"Girly Boy!"

"Mini Me!"

"Fagot Boy!"

"Mousey!"

"Feminist!"

"You Pipsqueak Midget!" after Nagi shouted this Rima face was showing fury!

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEACK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GOT TO THE BEACH CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE COULD SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDES COMES HE DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY OR WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN BREATH OXYGEN THROUGH A MOLECULE IN THE WATER!"**(A/N: Thank you Vic Mignogna! XD)** Rima was breathing really hard, because she said all of that in one breath. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the small little girl in front of them.

"I never want to get on these girl's bad side." Tadase, Kairi, Ikuto, and Kukai all said at the same time. Nagi could only nod.

"So!" Kukai shouted. "Let's get something to eat! I'm so," he looked at Kairi and smirked. "Famished." Kairi made a noise of irritation.

"Lets order something. We don't want Kukai getting another 'Boo-boo'." Kairi said while pushing his glasses up.

"We should all take a potty break! Four years and up since THREE year olds don't know how to do that just yet!"

"Are you seriously going to go there again?" Kairi yelled at Kukai. "Never mind! I get myself involved with a buffoon!"

"I'm not a bamboo!" Kukai yelled.

"I said buffoon you idiot!" Kairi yelled back. They started glaring at each other, then both Kukai's and Kairi stomachs growled.

"Maybe we should continue this later, I'm hungry!" Kukai said as he went to look for the kitchen.

"You can't just go walk around someone's house!" Utau scolded Kukai, and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow! Let go women!" Kukai shouted at her. That only made her pull harder. She pulled him back into the living room. "We'll just have to wait and ask Amu later."

"Ask me what?" the heard someone say. They turned to the doorway and saw Amu. She'd taken off her jacket, and the rest of the girls squealed.

"I got that shirt on too!" they shouted at the same time. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nade all took off their jackets and they all said "I am a sparkly vampire! Fear my glitter!" and the only difference was the color of their shirts. Amu's was pink, Utau's was purple, Rima's was yellow, Nade's was red, and Yaya's was orange.

"Girls are so weird at some times." Ikuto whispered to the other guys.

"What was that pervert?" Amu shouted at him. All the guys snapped up and stood up straight.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. She turned back to the other girls and Ikuto said, "Mother hen is still angry." he whispered that to the guys.

"Don't you guys think I've forgotten about earlier!" Amu said. The four teen who were up there tensed and stepped back from her. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Kukai shouted. He put his arm around Amu's shoulder and said, "Lead the way Hinamori!" Amu laughed, but she and Kukai didn't notice the slightly jealous looks of Ikuto and Utau. They shook it off and followed the others who are now leaving the room.

"Whoa." was what all they could say.

"Exactly, how big is your house Amu?" Yaya asked in awe. "This kitchen is huge!" Amu shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "But my ancestors built it so big so that their decedents could always have something to explore. Well that's what my parents told me." she explained, a tinge of sadness coming to eyes. Then excitement filled her eyes "Oh and they built secret rooms and passage ways too!"

"Ooh, can we go looking for them?" Kukai asked excited.

"Sure but I want to eat first so that little adventure will have to wait." Amu said.

"When will we have _our_ little adventure?" Ikuto said in Amu's ear. She eeped and ran across the room.

"You big headed pervert!" Amu shouted at him. Then everyone laughed!

After they had eaten, they went in search for secret rooms. They also discovered that Amu never looked for them. They was in the basement and looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"You know, we've been here for a good few minutes, and why have we not thought about looking on that big book shelf over there?" Nade said.

"She is right." Tadase agreed.

"Yea it practically shouts, "There's a secret lever on me somewhere!"." Nagi said.

"Then why don't you go pull on the books?" Rima asked Nagi.

"I was going to!" he returned while walking over to it. Once standing right next to it, it seemed impossible for just one person to pull all the books. "I think I'm going to need some help." he said. They all walked over there.

"I might know the book that'd be used to open the passage." Amu said to them.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"The book is "A Family's Love"." she said with a smile.

"Why that book?" Ikuto asked. Amu's smile widened, and it cause a light blush on Ikuto's face.

"Because," she said, "That's our family's book." she told them. "All of us Hinamori's wrote every word in that book. Though I stuck with the more simpler words." she laughed.

"If that book is the trigger, how will you be able to read it?" Tadase asked.

"I got the real one. The trigger will just be an image of the book cover."

"I found it!" Kairi said. With the smile on his face, you can tell he loved things to challenge his brain.

"Can I pull it?" Kukai asked. "Please?" Kairi sweat dropped and stepped aside.

"Be my guest." he said. Then he changed it. "Or Amu's guest." Kukai put his hand on the book and pulled. It didn't budge.

"It's not coming out!" Kukai complained.

"Try pushing it!" Yaya advised. Kukai nodded and pushed the book. It moved! "Yay! I was right!" she shouted as the wall next to the book shelf opened. They all looked down the passage and gulped. The first to start walking in was Ikuto. And once he stepped foot in the passage, two torches lit up.

"You guys coming?" he asked. Amu nodded nervously and slowly walked towards Ikuto. Then everyone followed suit. Ikuto grabbed one torch while Kukai grabbed the other. The passage way was dusty, and cob-webby. And the dust cause Rima to sneeze, causing Amu to almost have a panic attack. She clung to Ikuto. "Are you scared?" he asked her. The others snickered a little.

"O-of course not." she lied. "I was just making sure that you were okay." Ikuto raised his eyebrow a little.

"_Amu._" Rima called out Amu's name in a ghost voice. She screamed, and clung tighter to Ikuto. Rima laughed, along with the others.

"Alright I'm scared so please don't do that again!" Amu yelled at Rima.

"Alright, I promise I won't do it anymore." Rima said.

"You better not be lying." Amu said back to her.

"I keep my promises." Rima said seriously. Amu nodded, but still held on to Ikuto. And he liked that.

They've been walking for a twenty-five minutes and haven't seen anything yet. Ikuto had given the torch to Nagi because his hand hurt from holding it for so long. Then they felt a breeze.

"_Amu."_ they all heard a whisper. Amu eeped, then turn to yell at Rima. But when she did, Rima had a genuine shocked expression on. That looked made Amu want Rima to say that it was her. She tightened her grip on Ikuto.

"Rima was that you?" Amu asked, hoping for her to say yes. But Rima shook her head.

"I keep my promises." she said once again. She looked at the others, and they all shook their head at her, answering the un-asked question.

"_Amu."_ they heard again and she wrapped her arms around Ikuto, though he could've made a comment about that, he saw how scared she was.

"Whose there?" Ikuto's voice shouted down the passage way. They had stopped once they heard Amu's name the second time. Ikuto didn't get a reply.

"Maybe we should go back." Tadase said, while holding Nade's hand. She squeezed it because she was getting scared.

"That might be a good idea." Kairi said, petting Yaya's back to calm her down. They all nodded their heads and turned around, walking back the way they came from. Then, the breezes that they felt, turned a little harsh.

"_Amu."_ that voice said again. _"Amu."_ it repeated again. They walked a little faster, and the breeze turned into a wind. _"Amu."_ the voice said a little bit louder than before.

"Ikuto, I'm scared. Very, very scared." Amu said as she gripped Ikuto's arm tighter. And in turn, he did the same. They started to go at jogs pace, and the wind got harsher.

"_Amu. Amu. Amu."_ the voice kept saying. Then they all started to run. The wind got extremely strong, and it changed direction. It was coming from the direction where the entrance is. Utau held on to Kukai, trying to keep from getting blown away, and vice versa. Making sure that he didn't get blown away.

"_Amu. Amu. Amu. Amu!"_ the voice shouted Amu's name and then the wind ripped Amu away from Ikuto.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Help me!" Amu shouted. Now there was two different winds. One was pulling Amu further down the path, and the other pushing the others out. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto. Ikuto." her shouts were getting more distant.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, as he was getting blown to the entrance.

"Ikuto…" he heard her very faintly.

"AMUUU!" he shouted one last time before he, and the others were thrown out of the passage, and back into the basement. The opening closed with an earth shaking rumble, and the book snapped back into place. Ikuto hurriedly jumped up from his spot on the ground and tried pushing the book. It didn't move. He tried pulling it. It still didn't move. "Damn!" he shouted. Kukai looked at him and could already see that he was starting to blame himself.

"Ikuto." Kukai said. He got up and walked to Ikuto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think it's just your fault. We all were there." Kukai said.

"Yea, but I was the one closest to Amu! I should've been able to help her!" Ikuto shouted at Kukai. Kukai didn't wince or jump when he got yelled at. He could see guilt rising into his eyes. And not just from what had just happened now, but from the past.

"It's not just your fault." Kukai said, all seriousness in his voice. Everyone was shocked at how serious Kukai was. Ikuto snapped his eyes to Kukai's **(A/N: haha it's a rhyme!)** and saw the seriousness in them. "I was there too. I should've been able to help, but I wasn't. It's not just your fault." he could tell that he was not just talking about Amu, but also about before. Ikuto smiled.

"Thanks." he said. Then Kukai gave his signature grin.

"No prob, man." he said, back to his old self.

"Now, let's all think about how we're going to get Amu back from that…whatever it was!" Ikuto said, anger laced into every word, except Amu's name. They all nodded. _"We're going to get you back Amu!"_

**Ikata: NOOOO! AAMMMMUUUUUU!**

**Ikuto: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HER TAKEN I THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Ikata: I know that but I can't help it! I got scared TYPING that!**

**Ikuto: How did you get scared? You knew what was going to happen!**

**Ikata: And! I get scared easily!**

**Ikuto: Ugh! You're giving me a head ache!**

**Ikata: Same here! My wonderful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I was busy trying to fix my internet, and somehow I ended up messing up my documents and it took me forever to find out where the fanficiton files went. Then once I found them, they was only half way done! OMG! That was TERRIFYING!**

**Ikuto: Would you shut-up! My head hurts now!**

**Ikata: What ever! Well my wonderful reviewers, Please R&R! Hey where's Amu?**

**Ikuto:…**

**Ikata: O.o AHHHHHHH AAAAMMMMUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!**


	18. A Love Confession

**Ikata: YOOOO! RESCUE PACK HERE!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Ikata: Haha sorry! I was just thinking about Go Diego Go! I was baby sitting!**

**Ikuto: Oh.**

**Ikata: Soo…**

**Ikuto: T.T**

**Ikata: Still mad?…**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikata: Yup. Still mad. XD**

**Magic Angels**

A Love Confession

**~`~`~Amu POV~`~`~**

It's so cold. And everything is dark. I feel so, so alone.

"_Amu._" I hear the whispering again. I open my eyes, that I didn't realize that were closed, and looked around. Well, it was dark so there really wasn't anything to see, but I could feel that I was on stone. "_Amu._" I heard it again. It was echoing around so I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"W-w-who's there?" I asked. There was a breeze, then it started to pick up. The wind got stronger, stronger until it picked me up. It sent me twirling in some unknown direction, with me screaming. I closed my eyes, and huddled myself into a ball. _Ikuto, where are you?_ I thought to myself. Then, after a moment, I landed again, but it wasn't extremely hard.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." I heard a male voice say above me. I was still in the ball, and my back was faced towards the voice. The voice chuckled. "You should uncurl yourself before you get stuck like that." there was a short pause. "And it could happen." the serious tone in his voice made me snap out of the ball. In that motion, I also opened my eyes. I saw that I wasn't in that scary passage way. It was a dark, lonely like place. I shivered. "It's barren, isn't it?" the voice asked again. Having been tired of just hearing a voice and referring to it as 'the voice', I turned around. I could swear I was blushing. He was awfully beautiful, cute at the same time. He had black hair that was neck length with red highlights. It was kind of spiky on the ends. He had bangs that partially covered his eyes. His left ear was pierced with a small, small hoop. His eyes, the second most beautiful eyes, was a golden-yellow-amber. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"H-hi…" I said, not really sure of what to do. He was smiling brightly, and it was kinda contagious and I smiled too.

"Well, since I know your name, I guess I should tell you mine!" he said. Then my smile was placed with a confused look.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He gave a little laugh.

"I know your name because it's within my abilities!" he explained. _What abilities is he talking about_? "The abilities that I've learned!" I went into shock! He had just read my mind!

"I-I-I'm guessing th-that reading minds is another o-of your abilities." I told him. He gave another laugh and nodded.

"Yup! Sure is!" he said in a cherry voice. I gave a little giggle. "Hey I made you laugh!"

"No." I told him, with a small silly smile. "It was a giggle." he made an 'o' shaped face and it looked so funny. I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. His eyes widened. Then all of a sudden we burst out laughing.

"Th-that was, interesting?" he said after our small laugh fest. I was still smiling in the after math.

"Y-yea. Interesting." I gave another little giggle. "You know, you never told me your name." I told him.

"Well, you kept me busy." he replied.

"But, you still could've told me your name." I countered.

"And you didn't have to ask me questions."

"But you didn't have to answer them."

"And you didn't have to think them."

"But you didn't have to say you knew my name."

"And you didn't have to…" he trailed off trying to think of a counter. "Yea! So my name!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes! What is your name?" I laughed out. He laughed too. "You know, the reason why I can't know your name is because we keep laughing." I told in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, your just to funny!" he said with a laugh. I could feel my face heat up. Then he started laughing. I got redder.

"W-what's so funny?" I shouted at him. Some how, this felt somewhat familiar.

"Y-you!" he exclaimed while trying to stop laughing. "Your face looks like a strawberry!" and once he said this, it came to me. The reason why this felt so, so familiar.

"_Y-you! Your face looks like a strawberry!"_ I remembered when me and Ikuto was stuck inside the school. I started to feel sad. I missed them. I missed him. I missed Ikuto.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the unknown name boy. "Is something the matter?" he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I want to go back." I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I want to go back!" I said slightly too loud, for he jumped a little. "Sorry." I said.

"Go back?" he sounded slightly sad. The air started to, well what it felt like to me, thicken. "Ahh!" he shouted and grabbed his head. He knelt to the ground.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I knelt beside him. "Hey! Tell me what's wrong!" I shouted, worried.

"Wh-why do you want to leave?" he asked with a strained voice. Once I was about to asked him what he meant, I felt something so, so, evil. So sinister. "Get away." he said in a voice that was not his. Not the one I was just talking to. "Get away from me!" he shouted and his head snapped up. Then suddenly I was flung away from him. But before that happened, I saw his eyes. His eyes that were once bright and cheerful, were dark and hateful. And the beautiful golden-yellow-amber eyes, were now red.

"What happened?" I asked myself. He stood up slowly and looked at me with hateful eyes.

"You." he said. "You're one of the Magic Angels." he smirk such an evil, frightening smirk that I shivered. "Well, well, well. Looks like that pathetic little wimp was actually useful." he started walking towards, and I scooted backwards with every step he took. "Hmm, how is it that you appeared here," he looked around "Alone?"

"I-I don't know." I told him, shivering at his voice. He gave and evil chuckle. I backed up faster, until I hit something. I looked behind me and saw a big rock. _Damn!_ I thought to myself.

"So, where are your other little friends, Angel?" he asked me. I got slightly irritated that he called me Angel.

"My name's not Angel." I said with a little attitude. This only caused him to smirk even wider.

"Well then, tell me your name." he said. Then it snapped into place in my head. They were different people!

"Who are you?" I shouted at him. Now _this_ took him by surprise. "What have you done with my friend?" he took a step back.

"Y-your friend?" he asked. Then he gripped his head. He started making struggling noises, and fell to the ground. "A-Amu?" that's him! That's my new friend!

"Hiroshi!" I shouted and ran to him. His eyes started to go back to normal. Once I got to him, he was curled up, like I had been when I got here. He then started to breath normally and seemed to be alright. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded weakly. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's my fault you're here." he explained. My eyes widened. "Because of my abilities, my powers, I was able to see you through a magical mirror." he explained. "I've been watching you, ever since I can remember, but" he paused. "One day, as I watched you, I saw, _him_." he said. The way he said it made me shiver. "Then I realized that as the days went by I," he paused again, and looked away.

"You what?" I asked after he didn't finish. He looked at me.

"I realized that I fell in love with you, Amu." he finished. I froze. It felt like everything stopped. My heart, my breathing, time, everything! "Amu?" he called. I shook my head, clearing it.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just come out and say_ "Hey, sorry, but I don't love you. I barely even know you. And I'm in love with Ikuto."_ I blushed at that thought. He smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel." he said sadly. "I saw that day when you were with…" he looked away.

"Ikuto." I said, getting lost in my thoughts. Then suddenly, he giggled. I looked up questionably.

"How did you learn my name?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. He smiled. "You said my name." then realization came upon me.

"I-I-I don't know." I confessed. He giggled. I smiled, glad that the awkwardness was gone now.

"Well, I guess I should send you back." he said. He stood up and pulled me up. But once he did get me to my feet, he pulled me closer. Then he kissed me. My eyes widened, and I blushed. He pulled back then leaned by my ear and whispered, "I love you." then I was flung away, then everything went black but the last person I thought about was Ikuto.

**Ikata: OH SNAP! IT'S THE ENEMY!**

**Amu: If it's the enemy, why did you make him all nice and then he…-Blushes and whispers- kissed me.**

**Ikata: because! I wanted to add a little drama in the upcoming confrontation!**

**Amu: What confrontation?**

**Ikata: Well, this story has been a little un-action full so I wanted to add drama, and a way for allies to come in!**

**Amu: Allies?**

**Ikata: O.O Where would you get that from?**

**Amu: you just said it. It's right up there.**

**Ikata: -looks up- damn!**

**Amu: now tell me what allies?**

**Ikata: No.**

**Amu: :( tell me!**

**Ikata: No.**

**Amu: Tell m-**

**Ikata: PLEASE R&R! THANK-YOU!-Runs out of room-**

**Amu: Get back here and tell me!-chases me-**


	19. Return of the Angel

**Ikata: Hello everyone! After a little Author's Note, I'll be starting the story right away!**

**Author's Note: The next few chapters will not have the little Chat Show thingy, so any info that I need to tell you it will be in an Author's note! I feel really sorry for not updating in a while. I lost my inspiration and motivation, but then I got it back and now I'm ready to type again! And if any of you readers out there have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

Return of the Angel

And New People

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

They sat there on the floor, in a circle, thinking of how they're going to find a way to get Amu back. They haven't come up with anything that could actually work, since they had no idea where she could have gone. It was all quiet, except the ticking of the clock. And all was kept quiet until one of them had an outburst…again.

"Oh! I know what we should do!" Kukai shouted as he shot up. Everyone groaned.

"Have you actually thought about this one?" Rima asked. Kukai nodded enthusiastically.

"I've been thinking about since the last one!" Kukai smiled really big.

"That was not even five minutes ago!" Rima growled out, now standing up.

"Now calm down Rima." Nagi laughed nervously. Slowly, Rima sat back down, but still growled and glared at Kukai. Everyone sweat dropped. "What was your idea this time, Kukai?" Nagi asked.

"We breakdown the wall!" He said, glad that Nagi was being nice.

"That is the mo-" Rima started to shout but stopped with a face of awe. "That's actually a good idea." she said. Everyone started to think, then they had the same expression as Rima.

"That it is." Kairi said, pushing up his glasses with a small smile. Kukai grinned victoriously.

"Told cha so!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Ikuto asked while standing up. He walked over to the wall, and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of standing there, he started to glow. He said his chant and then he was in his Guardian form. "Well hurry up!" he shouted at the other boys. Nagi and Kukai did the same as Ikuto and were now in Guardian form. Then Ikuto closed his eyes again, but this time, cat ears and tail appeared on him.

"Cat ears!" Yaya shouted in excitement. Ikuto shook his head at her behavior, and turned towards the wall. Ikuto curled his hand into a fist and a big cat paw appeared, and curled in to a fist.

"Alright, one…two…three!" Ikuto shouted as he threw the paw towards the wall. Once it did, the wall shook, but that was it. Ikuto pulled his arm back and glanced at Nagi and Kukai. "Uh, a little help?" he said sarcastically.

"Sure!" Kukai said jokingly. Nagi chuckled. they got on either side of Ikuto and put their right hands towards to wall. Suddenly, little specks of light started to formulate and join together at their palms. Once a ball was formed, the pulled their arms back like Ikuto did.

"One…" Nagi said.

"Two…" continued Kukai.

"Three!" Ikuto finished. As he said three, all three of them shot their attacks at the wall. This time, the whole room shook, knocking them off their feet, but a big crack appeared on the wall. Ikuto smirked. "Some more hits and the thing will crumble." he said. They got up again and readied their attacks. Once they were ready, they counted to three again, and shot their attacks.

"This is one strong wall!" Kukai shouted with a frown! Once they attacked, they fell again, but the crack only grew just by a little bit. Ikuto growled and got up.

"Damned wall!" he shouted. "If it's gonna be like this, it'll take fore-" he stopped mid-sentence because they heard a snap come from the bookshelf. They all looked towards the book that was now on it's side. Then they heard noises come from the wall. The wall was repairing its self! "What?" Ikuto shouted.

"The wall just…healed its self…"Utau said in a dazed-like voice. Once the wall was full again, it started to open.

Ikuto stood there with a wide eyes and a parted mouth. Everyone started to gather around the opening and looked into the darkness. Ikuto walked closer trying to see but he couldn't see a thing. Then they all thought they saw something and tried to look closer, Ikuto move closer than the others. It was then that they saw a shadow of a figure soaring threw the air and headed straight for them.

"Get out of the way!" Kukai shouted at Ikuto. Everyone backed up away from the opening except Ikuto. But Kukai shouted to late, and the figure hit Ikuto and sent him and itself into the opposite side of the room. "Ikuto!" Kukai shouted into the cloud of dust.

"I'm okay!" Ikuto shouted back. "I think!" he said later. The rest of the group started to laugh a little. "Amu!" Ikuto suddenly shouted. "Amu, Amu!" Ikuto shouted while shaking her. Once the dust cleared, everyone saw Amu's head hanging down, and she looked sort of ill. "Amu, please wake up!" Ikuto said in a strange voice. He continued to shake her, but she wouldn't wake up. Tadase, Nade, Kairi, and Yaya went up stairs to get some water, set up her room, get some medicine, and some food. Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagi gathered around Ikuto and Amu.

"Ikuto…" Kukai started but once Ikuto looked up at them, both he and Nagi were shocked. Ikuto's eyes looked like they did on _that_ day. They held so much fear and sadness. Nobody knew what to do. "Ikuto, let's-"

"What do we do?" Ikuto cut him off. "What if it happens to her?" Ikuto asked. "How did she even get this type of illness? Where could she have gotten the it from?" Ikuto asked more questions and his voice getting louder. Utau and Rima kept looking back and forth from the two of them.

"What illness?" they shouted, they started getting worried. The boys looked at them.

"Nothing." Kukai said.

"Don't you dare tell me nothing!" Rima shouted. "I can see and hear the seriousness of the situation!" Rima started to get tears in her eyes. "I can see the fear in all your eyes!" she stood up and glared down at the boys with her hands balled into fists at her side. "I can hear in your voice!" she shouted at Ikuto.

"Rima, please calm down." Nagi said with a frown.

"How do you expect her to calm down?" Utau said glaring at Nagi. "Both of us are worried about Amu!"

"Exactly! How do you think we feel about not knowing what's happening to her!" Rima shouted at Nagi. "What do we do to help stop it? What is even happening to her? What are we supposed to do?"

"We don't know!" Nagi shouted, shocking everyone. He looked so angry and scared. "We didn't know then, and we don't know now!" he looked at Rima. "You think we don't care about her too?" he yelled, making her flinch. Then he looked at Utau. "You think that we don't know how you feel not knowing what's happening to her? Well, we know what's happening, and it's even more worse knowing that you can't do anything to stop it!" by now, hot tears were flying down his face. Everyone could tell what emotion each tear had because they were feeling it too. Fear, anger, sadness, helplessness, useless, worry, love. All these emotions were seen in his tears, and everyone's eyes.

"Nagi…" Kukai said. Nagi dropped his tearful gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Nagi said, his bangs covering his eyes. "I didn't mean to yell." he said. His hands shaking and griping into fists at his side.

"Hey guys," Ikuto said. They looked at him. "Maybe _they_ can help us." Nagi and Kukai knew who he was talking about, while on they other hand, Utau and Rima looked confused. All three of them gave an involuntary shiver.

"Who are "they"?" Rima asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nagi, wiping his tears as well, answered her question.

"Our teachers." he said. He turned his gaze to Ikuto. "But, how do we get to their place again?"

"Yeah. All the times we went there, they summoned us for our training." Kukai said. Utau got a small tick in her head.

"You still haven't told us exactly who "they" are." she said threw gritted teeth.

"Well they are-" Kukai started but was cut off by a voice.

"Are us." a female voice said. All three boys' faces went slightly pale. Utau and Rima turned toward to voice and the top of the stairs and saw two shadowed figures. They couldn't see because of the light behind them.

"Now let's get her upstairs." said a male voice. They turned and walked away. They all followed them upstairs to Amu's room.

**~`~Upstairs in Amu's room~`~**

Now that they were in the light, they got a good look at the two people. The female had beautiful ivory skin that looked soft to the touch, long, straight hair that stopped at her mid-back area and ocean blue eyes. And to top it all off, she had the perfect hour glass figure. The male had blonde hair, similar to Tadase's, color and hairstyle, and he had purple eyes.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." he said with a smile. "I'm Tsukasa Amakawa, but just call me Tsukasa." Utau and Rima smiled back and introduced themselves.

"And I'm Kira!" the women said with a smile.

"Are you going to help Amu?" Rima shouted out. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, we are." Tsukasa said. "Ikuto, place her on the bed." Ikuto walked over and placed her on her bed. Tsukasa and Kira looked at each other for a brief moment that no one noticed.

"How do you plan to save her?" Ikuto asked them.

"Magic." Kira said, looking a little annoyed. "How else would we save her?" Ikuto glared at her.

"I didn't asked for your damned sarcasm!" Ikuto hissed out. Kira glared back at him with a growl of her own.

"I don't give a fuck about what you asked for!" Kira glared harder. "You need to learn some damn manners, stupid cat!"

"I don't need to learn a damn, _Kiki_!" Ikuto teased with a smirk, but then he realized what he just did. "W-wait Kira! I didn't mean to call you that I-I-"

"Kiki? Kiki? Kiki!" Kira yelled glaring dangerously at Ikuto. "Who the hell are you to all me Kiki?" Her aura became so thick with anger that no one I the room could breath. Kira smirked at Ikuto, an evil tint to her eyes. "You remember my twins, Kuku?" Ikuto's faced paled. Nagi and Kukai looked at each other with pale faces too. They remembered what Kira said the last time they saw her.

"_If one of you provokes me to get my twins, then all of you are going to be punished_"

"Ki-Ki-Ki-" Kukai tried to say but he was shaking so much with sweat running down his face in waves. Kira turned to him once he didn't say her name right.

"Now YOU want to call me Kiki too? You all must have a death wish!" she said with a toothy, evil grin.

At the side of Amu's bed, Tsukasa sighed with a sweat drop. "Kira, maybe you shouldn't do this right now…" he said with a nervous smile. But Kira didn't listen. She was still looking at the boys who were cowering into the corner of the large bedroom. She held her hands out and quickly summoned her twin scythes.

In her right hand was Shihime, and in her left hand was Shimegumi. Slowly, Kira started to walk towards the boys while fire started to engulf the blades of the scythes. It seemed like forever until she got to the boys and they were doing more than shaking. They were shaking, shivering, praying, and apologizing all at once. Utau and Rima were in the opposite corner laughing their butts off.

"I just don't understand why boys have death wishes." She said once she reached them. "Now pay you little runts!" she shouted as she lifted her weapons in the air. But once she tried to bring then down, they stayed in the air. Not only that, but she was actually flung across the room! Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "What the…" she said. She looked up at the boys and they looked just about as shocked as she did.

Then she felt it. She felt a strong, powerful energy around her scythes. She looked to her twins, but almost as soon as she looked at them, they disappeared. She could feel their presence in the weapon dimension, but only she is supposed to be able to send them there.

"There'll be no fighting in my home!" a voice shouted, shocking everyone out of their daze. They looked to where the voice came from and they all gasped at the source of the voice.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted getting up and racing toward her bedside, but once she snapped her head towards him, he stopped. Her eyes were glowing the same yellowish color when they had fought Saaya and the others. "Amu" Ikuto said, looking at her in confusion. She looked as if she was fighting for her life when her face expression looked like that. "Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked her.

"Ikuto" Amu said. Her eyes started to go back to normal. Once they were back to their golden color, she had tears in her eyes. "Ikuto!" Amu shouted, getting up out of bed and running towards Ikuto. She charged into him knocking the both of them down to the floor. "That place was so barren, so lonely." She cried into his chest. Ikuto was rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked her. She was about to answer when they all heard and outburst.

"Forget about what happened! How the hell did she send my twins away?" Kira shouted looking annoyed. Everyone looked to Kira, and saw that she was red in the face with madness!

"Kira now is not the time for you to be selfish!" Ikuto shouted at her.

"Oh?" Kira smiled mischievously. "Well then I guess you won't mind it being about you then. Oh girls, do you all want to hear about the time when Ikuto had to dress up as a wome-" Kira was saying but was cut off by Ikuto.

"Hey so yeah Amu how did you send off those twins?" Ikuto asked in a very loud voice and Kira smiling victoriously. Tsukasa just sighed and thought, _this is going to be a LOOONG training session. I hope Ama and the others will be able to come and help._

**Ikata: I feel so bad for not updating in like 3 months…but I just didn't have the motivation to type, and I was studying for mid-terms, so yeah. Please review! I love you all!**


	20. Healing

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

Healing

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

"I don't know." Amu Answered. She moved away from Ikuto and leaned against the head board with her hands in her lap. All the occupants in the room looked to Amu and waited for her to continue. "I woke up and saw that that women over there summoned those scythes and then I felt this horrible, foreboding feeling that something was going to happen if she hurt you guys, and I don't know what came over me." She looked down at her hands. "It just happened."

"Well," Kira said. "I got my answer. So! How about we start your healing then!" she said with a grin.

"Wh-what?" Amu asked looking confused. "I'm not sick, or anything." she continued to look confused as she looked at Kira and Tsukasa. "And who are you guys anyway?"

"They are the ones who taught us, and will teach you." Kairi said while coming in the room with the rest of the gang.

"She didn't ask you!" Kira said with a glare making Kairi back up a few steps. "She asked me and Tsukasa, and," she turned to Amu "I'm Kira. And you're not feeling the sickness because that's one of the symptoms." Kira then smiled at Amu, and even though it was a smile, you just can't help but feel slightly scared. There was something about it that made it seem…fake. "And if you give us any problems, you're gonna have a whole lot more problems! I can use more weapons than just my twins!" Amu gulped and nodded her head shakily.

"Don't _scare_ her into obedience!" Tsukasa scolded. He walked over to the side of Amu's bed and pulled her into a hug. "You want her to be terrified when we train her?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kira said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How else do you think I won't get headaches?"

"By leaving…" Ikuto muttered to Kukai. "That way, a lot of us won't get headaches…" Once he finished, Kukai laughed. Kira glared at Ikuto .

"For him to laugh suddenly," Kira glared at Kukai making him stop laughing in mid-laugh, his mouth wide open. "You had to have said something. You mind telling me what it was?" Kira asked wickedly.

"Actually, I do." Ikuto said. "And I think I left something somewhere and I need to go get it so…bye!" he dashed out of the room within two seconds.

"Uh…" Utau said. "We should just wait until you're done healing Amu, then once you're done, we'll be in the living room." She grabbed Kukai, who grabbed Nagi, who grabbed Rima, who held on to Nade, who gripped Tadase, making him grab Kairi, who gently pulled Yaya with them all, and they left the room.

"What kind of sickness to I have?" Amu asked Kira.

"It's a sickness that comes from physical contact with an evil demon." she answered, getting serious. She looked at Amu with a serious look. Amu suddenly got nervous. "The sickness turns whoever had the physical contact with the demon into one." Amu gasped.

"Don't worry." Tsukasa said while wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into another hug. "We're not gonna let an adorable little thing like your turn into a nasty-wasty demon." he sounded like he was cooing the words. But somehow it made her feel better. She laughed a little bit.

"My father used to talk like that." Amu said with a smile. "He used to call me his little Sparrow!" Amu's smile got bigger.

"Alright little Miss Sparrow!" Kira said. "It's time for some healing before it's to late!" Amu gulped as Kira slammed the door. As Kira walked closer, Amu thought, _Please don't let me get hurt!_

**Ikata: I know this is short but apparently, the world hates me and it deleted my files off my computer. I had to re-write/type my final essay of the year, and re-type my stories! :'( And they were long chapters! So next update will either have 2 chapters, or it's going to be extremely long! Tell me what you'd prefer!**


	21. In The Garden: part 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Magic Angels**

In The Garden

1

**~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~**

"There you go!" Kira exclaimed. She clapped her hands together as if she was getting dust off. "You're all better now!" She started to walk out the door, going in search for the kitchen's merchandise ¾ food.

"But I-" Amu tried to say something, but she was cut off by Kira.

"No, no, no! You don't have to thank us!" she called over her shoulder. "Now…" she mumbled. "Where's the kitchen?" she asked herself. Kira left the room with a head-shaking Tsukasa, and a flabbergasted Amu.

"No worries!" Tsukasa told Amu. "She is, unfortunately, always like that! She has manners, but she doesn't use them that much."

"Oh?" Amu asked sarcastically, giving him the _Do-You-Think-I'm Stupid_ look. He sighed and turned towards the door.

"Well we better get going to the living room." he walked out the door with Amu following.

**~`~`~In the Living Room~`~`~**

"Amu!" Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. They got up out of their chairs and tackled Amu to the floor.

"I was so worried!" Rima yelled with tears in her eyes! The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can't…breath…need…air…" Amu barely got out. Nagi realized that Amu's face was turning red.

"Hey stop! You're choking her!" he shouted, starting to pull the girls off. He got all of them off…except Rima. "Rima! You're the one choking her the most! Let go!"

"No!" she shouted, squeezing Amu tighter.

"P-please…" Amu wheezed out. Rima gasped and pulled her arms back so fast that she smacked Nagi in the face!

"Ow!" Nagi shouted. "Not only do you disrespect me, you abuse me!"

"Tch, whatever." Rima said with a wave of her hand. She turned back to Amu with a look of concern. "Amu! Are you alright?" Amu coughed a little bit before she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said with a smile. "But what I really want to know is…" she held her hands out in front of a smiling Tsukasa, and a food-stuffed-in-her-mouth, Kira. "…who are these people?"

"Meeff sevfed vis eeore!" Kira said with her mouth full. Everybody looked at her with a _What the hell did she just say?_ look. Tsukasa laughed.

"She said 'We've said this before'!" he said with a laugh. They turned to Tsukasa now with a _How the hell can you understand that?_ look. He laughed again. "I understand her because I know her." He then added, "And before you go asking, I understand your expressions because I can read your mind!" he said with a smile. He was smiling until he felt a small shift in someone's aura. He looked at the group of teenagers until he found the source of the shifted aura. "What is wrong, Amu?"

"Huh?" Amu jumped. She had been lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. Then she registered what he had asked. "Oh! Sorry. But nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about…" she trailed off. Then she shouted, "Hey!" making everyone jump. She laughed and scratched her head. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Nagi asked. He then turned to Kira. "Are you sure that you actually healed her?" he narrowed his gaze on her.

"Of course!" Kira growled out. "Who the hell do you think I am?" She started popping her knuckles. "Why I oughta beat the living-" she was cut off by an explosion outside.

"The hell…" Ikuto said as he started walking to the window. Everyone soon got up to follow. Once they all got to the window, all they saw was the dirt and debris from the explosion.

"Damn it!" an angry voice shouted. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! NEVER transport!" It sounded like a boy's voice.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you stopped yelling at me!" responded a girl's voice. "And no, you have never said not to transport because you're never with me when I do! The only reason it happened was because you're in a bad mood and yelling at every one!" The dirt and debris started to clear up. The group could barely make out the forms of five people.

"I'm not yelling at everyone!" the boy, who was on the left side of the person in the middle, shouted and raised up his fist in an offensive form. "But I'll be hitting a certain someone real soon!"

"Oh really?" the girl, who was on the right side of the person in the middle, shouted and took the same position as the boy did. "Let's see you try!" the two who were shouting at each other were about to start hitting each other when the person in the middle lifted her hands to the other's heads and pushed then away from each other. It was then, that everything cleared up. The group standing in the window saw that there was three girls and two boys. But what no one seemed to notice was Amu's reaction to the scene.

"Mai, when you see someone take an offensive form you're supposed to take defense." said the girl in the middle. She had her face turned towards the other girl. Then she turned to the boy. "And Hikaru, you do not try to fight your allies unless it's in training, or a contest." The two on the group grumbled.

"What ever." they said at the same time. As the two got to their feet, they looked around.

"Wow! Big house!" Mai said while jumping around the place. "Do you think the owner will let me have it?" She asked turning around to face her two companions.

"Sorry, but I can't give away my home." Amu said as she walked closer to the five standing in her destroyed garden. On the opposite side of the window, the group looked behind them, at the spot where Amu just was. Then they looked up at the opened glass door to their left.

"When did she move?" Kukai asked with a confused face. They all responded with a shrug. They went outside as well, after shaking their confusion off.

"So!" Amu said. "Who are you?" she asked the five people.

"Who are you?" Mai asked back, and a bit too loud. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"The owner of the house, and the owner of the garden that you just destroyed, and that you stand in now!" Amu answered with a forced smile. Her teeth were gritted. She had spent her entire life building and planting and working with this garden. Her parents were the one's who started it, and when she was barely five, she had started working on it too, a little bit at least. She loved this garden and now it was gone!

"I don't think I like that tone!" Mai said, glaring now. "What do you think Hikaru?"

"I think it's quite rude." He answered. His eyes were narrowed at Amu as well.

"I thought so too, and just wanted to make sure!" Mai said. She glared even harder at Amu.

"What?" Amu shouted. She dropped the act of sort of respect and glared full time at the both of them. "You think that I'M rude?" her hands clenched into fist at her side. "You think that I'M rude when you're the one who "transported" or whatever you did, onto my property, and destroyed my garden?" she pointed and accusing finger at them, and she glared at them with so much anger and pain in her eyes that they faltered. "The garden that my parents, my DEAD parents started! The garden that I worked on since I was four! The garden that I literally put my blood sweat and most of all my tears into making it last, and you don't even apologize about all the mess that you've made?" Tears had started to fall down Amu's face in the middle of her rant.

Mai shook her head and started to glare back at Amu again, but not as strong as before. "Well it's not I tried to do it on purpose!" she shouted back. Amu's face turned into one of disbelief. '_And she STILL doesn't apologize?'_ Amu shook her head. '_Why is all this stuff happening to me? What the hell did I do?_ Amu thought angrily. She huffed angrily and shook her head. She looked around to see if there was anything that survived. She saw a single gardenia and only two forget-me-nots. If she wasn't so angry, she might've laughed at the irony. _'Gardenia means joy, and forget-me-not means remember me forever.'_ she walked over to the flowers and picked them up. "Are you going to ignore me now?" Mai said after watching Amu pick up the flowers and started walking towards the door. "And you still don't think you're-"

"Shut-up!" Amu spat out. She turned around and glared at Mai. "I want you to shut the hell up, get out of my destroyed garden, and I you out of my sight! And just leave me alone." she turned around and looked at her friends too. Then she looked directly at Ikuto. "Everyone." She walked right passed her stunned friends, into the kitchen, then out. Everyone stood there just stunned. Ikuto, though he was hiding it, was hurt badly.

"Why you…" Rima said. Her voice bringing everyone out of their stupor. "What is wrong with you?" Rima shouted at Mai.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right shorty!" Mai yelled.

"You and your friend over there called Amu rude, and even after you figured out what this garden meant to her, you didn't even apologize!" Rima told them.

"She didn't apologize for her rude tone!" Hikaru replied. "And don't shout at my sister Little Miss Midget!"

"Did you idiots even notice that Amu was trying to stop herself from yelling!" Utau shouted at them. She didn't like the fact that they were calling Rima names. Only she and their friends could do that.

"I don't think we were talking to you!" Mai responded. "We were talking to shorty over there!" Utau and Rima were growling in frustration and annoyance. Tsukasa was about to step up and stop all the arguing when Kira stopped him.

"No don't. I want to see if they start fighting, and if they do, I want to see their skills." Kira whispered to him. He nodded, seeing her point, but he was still a little worried.

"You need to stop calling Rima names before you regret it!" Utau shouted.

"Me?" Mai asked with fake shock. "Well, let's see you try and make me!"

"Correction." Hikaru said with a smirk. "Let's see you try and make US!" he said as came to stand right next to Mai. They closed their eyes and suddenly weapons appeared in their hands. In Mai hands were Sais, and in Hikaru hands were Kamas. They saw Utau and Rima falter for just a second before they went back to normal.

"Is that all?" Rima teased. "Just two harmless little blades?"

"They're more harmful than you!" Mai shouted as she started to run at Rima. Rima took a quick glance at Utau and nodded. While Mai saw the transaction, she thought nothing of it. Not until she saw Rima smirk.

"Look out Mai!" she heard Hikaru shout. She saw something in the corner of her eyes. Quickly as possible she ducked. She felt heat above her head, and them she smelled burnt hair. But before she could check she was thrown back by something jutting from the ground.

"Oof!" she landed with a hard thud, right next to her brother. Hikaru dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with worry once he asked if she was alright. "I'm fine." she spat out as she was rising. "But those two won't be in a few seconds!" she growled.

"You most definitely don't look like your in the position to be making any type of threats." Rima said, glaring at Mai. "And if you don't apologize to Amu," Rima started.

"You're going to hurt a WHOLE lot more damage than what we just dealt!" Utau finished Rima's sentence. Rima summoned up two miniature rocks and Utau set them on fire. Then Rima called upon her wind power and made the flames stronger.

"Now, before I fire these," Rima began with a glare. "Are you going to apologize?" she asked. Mai, along with Hikaru, raised up their weapons in a defensive form. Rima narrowed her eyes even more. "Go." she whispered out in a low, fierce, and slightly evil voice.

* * *

><p>"They're strong for not being trained." Kira said to Tsukasa. He nodded his agreement. Kira smirked, flipping her black hair out of her face. "I bet you twenty-five bucks the MAs will win!" Kira proposed in an excited whisper.<p>

"I will not bet on the fight, Kira." Tsukasa told her.

"Thirty."

"The MAs will lose."

"Hehe!" Kira laughed mischievously.

* * *

><p>The flaming rocks were headed at the siblings at a very fast rate. Once they were about to hit, the siblings ducked out of the way.<p>

"Ha! Too slow!" Hikaru gloated. He took this chance to get closer and throw one of his Kamas at Rima's stomach. Rima stood there in shock, and just once it was not even a foot from her, a blast of water knocked it away. "Grr! Damn it!" Hikaru cursed.

Rima shook out of her stupor and nodded her thanks to Utau. Rima turned back to Hikaru. Once she was about to get ready for another attack, she was punched in the gut and thrown five feet away.

"You should always pay attention to all you opponents!" Mai teased. She laughed at Rima's position. "Now you're even shorter!". Utau, who went to Rima's aid once she was thrown, helped Rima up. Utau then ran at Mai and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"Now look who's short!" Utau growled. Mai got up after a few seconds and kicked Utau so hard she flew up in the air. Then Mai jumped up and kicked her down at Rima, knocking both girls down. Utau and Rima took awhile to recover, but once they were up, they glared and sneered at Mai and Hikaru, and for just a short moment their eyes glowed. Rima's glowed green while Utau's glowed blue. Their opponents didn't see and neither did anyone else. But the rest of the Magic Angels felt it. Felt an anger coming from the two caught in a battle.

Hikaru had retrieved his other Kama and was now throwing both of them at Utau, and Mai threw her Sais at Rima. The two jumped out of the way of the weapons, but they didn't realize that they were in front of the windows and the weapons crashed threw the glass, then after a few seconds, the weapons came back and broke even more glass.

"Her house doesn't look all that good anymore now does it?" Mai mocked asked her brother. He laughed in return.

"It sure doesn't." he responded.

"You bastards!" Rima yelled. This time, when her eyes glowed, the siblings noticed it. Her eyes were glowing green and continued to glow.

"You inconsiderate jerks!" Utau screamed. Her eyes started to glow blue. Then out of no where a bright light came, causing the occupants of the backyard to shield their eyes. Once they could see again, the five who just arrived and Kira and Tsukasa gasped.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know they could already transform!" Kira shouted. She then turned to Kukai and grabbed him by the collar. "Why the hell didn't you tell us they could transform?" she yelled.<p>

"Well you didn't as-" Kukai started but was cut off when he was thrown to the ground.

"If I had known I would've bet fifty bucks!" Kira yelled.

"Then I guess this is good for me then." Tsukasa said with a nervous smile. Kira just growled.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" the flabbergasted siblings said. Utau and Rima were in their Magic Angels transformation. And not only that, they were in the same form Amu was once she fought against Saaya. "Their angels?" Mai shouted. Then she looked at their wings and how big they were and that they glowed the same color as their eyes. Then she made a look of even more disbelief. "Their the MAGIC ANGELS?" Hikaru and Mai were so shocked that they dropped their weapons and let their hands fall down to their sides.<p>

"Yes we are and now you're gonna pay for what you did to Amu's house." Utau said with a glare.

"And for what you did you her and her garden!" Rima shouted. Utau noticed, once she was in the air, that there was a lake just passed the woods surrounding Amu's house. She used the water from the sea to create a water shark. Rima trapped them in some kind of airless box made of fast moving air. The siblings crumbled to the ground from the loss of air. Utau made the water shark aim at the two trapped inside the airless box.

"Kira we have to stop them!" Tsukasa said with urgency in his voice. Kira nodded her agreement as the two started to run for the anger induced angels, but they were thrown away by the rock slate that jutted out from the ground.

"Make them pay Utau!" Rima shouted. Utau unleashed the shark with a raging force.

If that shark hits, it would be the end for those two.

**Ikata: OHMIGOD! I can't believe I just typed this! After such along time of not being able to type nothing but bits and pieces of my stories, I type this! I still shocked by it that I forgot what I wanted to happen!**

**Amu: And apparently it made you begin the chat show again!**

**Ikata: I know!**

**Ikuto: Soooo…..**

**Ikata: What?**

**Ikuto: Kira…Chulu…?**

**Ikata: Oh! I don't own Kira! She's owned by my Sempai-Sama Chulu! =^~^=**

**Amu: And I can't wait for Yuz-**

**Ikata: DON'T SAY IT! SHE'S A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE! HER AND ALL HR CUTNESS! XD**

**Amu: Okay…?**

**All three: Please Review!**


	22. In The Garden: part 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara. I don't own Kira, or Yuzuka(Yuzu)!**

**Heads up, long chapter! XD**

**Magic Angels**

In The Garden

2

**~`~Recap~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

"Kira we have to stop them!" Tsukasa said with urgency in his voice. Kira nodded her agreement as the two started to run for the anger induced angels, but they were thrown away by the rock slate that jutted out from the ground.

"Make them pay Utau!" Rima shouted. Utau unleashed the shark with a raging force.

If that shark hits, it would be the end for those two.

_BOOM!_

There was dirt flying around everywhere, glass had been shattered, and nobody could see a thing and everyone was coughing.

Utau and Rima had calmed down and had reverted back to their regular selves. And back to their senses.

"What," Rima started but started coughing the dirt up and out of her throat. "What have we done?" she asked Utau before coughing. Utau shook her head.

"I don't know." Utau coughed out. She started fanning the dirt away. Trying to make it easier to breath. "But I feel exhausted." Rima nodded her agreement.

"It must have been that form we went into…" Rima said. "What did Kukai call it?"

"He called it the Beast-Angel mode." Utau answered with a cough. "That sounds so lame, but slightly accurate. We'll have to come up with a better name for it." Rima nodded again.

"Utau! Rima!" they heard Kukai call out to them. The dirt cloud was so thick that nothing could be seen. Nothing. But they could hear. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah!" Utau croaked out. "We're fine!" she coughed again.

"Can you see anything?" Rima shouted. Utau shot her a slightly confused look. "They might be able to see the effects of our attacks." Rima whispered to her guiltily.

"No!" Kukai shouted back. Kukai and the rest of the group had been behind the rock slate that Rima made once she threw back Kira and Tsukasa. They didn't get hurt by the explosion that happened with the collision. Then Kukai stopped. He stopped breathing, stopped listening, stopped thinking…except for one thought. _How did water, and wind create and explosion?_ Now, even though he didn't like to admit it usually, he knew that he was slow at getting things, but never in his life had he ever heard of water and wind creating explosions. So he decided to ask. "How did water and wind create that explosion?"

"Kukai, how can you ask such a stupid-" Kairi started but he stopped himself. He started to think. "Hmm. Kukai, I apologize for how I started." Kairi said while pushing up his glasses. "But, even I don't know the answer to that question."

"Damn it!" Ikuto growled out. "When will this dirt fog clear up?" he was worried about Amu. He had heard the glass shatter and some of the shattering glass could have been Amu's windows.

"Hey Tsukasa?" Kira said.

"Hm?" Tsukasa answered.

"Did you sense that other energy?" Kira asked.

"What energy?" Nagi asked. "Oh sorry." he added once he realized that he rudely interrupted.

"Another Magic Angel energy." Tsukasa answered Nagi's question. "But…" Tsukasa looked at Nade and Yaya. "These two are here."

"So," Nagi started. "If Nade and Yaya are here, wouldn't that mean that the energy you two sensed was-"

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. He had been listening to their conversation. He really didn't care about it until he got what they saying. He jumped up on top the slate. The slate was about seven feet so he tried to see if raising up could make anything clearer. But the dirt fog rose above as if never ending. Ikuto cursed under his breath and was about to jump off until he saw a glow. "What the heck?" he questioned.

"What?" Kukai called up to him. "What do you see? Wait." Kukai added. "How can you see?"

"I can barely see it, but I see a glow." Ikuto answered. He jumped down and turned to the group. "It was very dim because of the dirt, but it was there."

"What color was it?" Kairi asked. Ikuto shot him a crazy look. "It could have been one of the girls." Ikuto nodded his hand in understanding.

"I think it was…" Ikuto started. His face started to make a struggling thinking face. "I really couldn't see but I think it was red-ish, or maybe pink." he said with uncertainty. "But it looked more pink. Like the pink of Amu's…shield." Ikuto finished with recognition. He jumped back on top of the slate. "Rima!"

"What?" Rima shouted back. She was slightly annoyed because she couldn't stop coughing.

"Use your wind to clear the dirt!" she heard him call back.

"Now why the hell didn't I think about that?" she shouted at herself. She took in a small breath and blew dirt out of the way so she could take in a bigger one. Once a good amount of air had been cleared she took a big, deep breathe and blew it out. She blew out that breath on to have another intake. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is that…are those…how did they…what?" Utau tried to ask, but she was so confused. Both she and Rima could only stare in shock.

Back with Ikuto and the others, they had stepped out from behind slate. "Is that Amu?" Ikuto asked the group.

"Well technically it is her, but what you see is her wings." Tsukasa answered. But that was all Ikuto needed to hear to make a dash for the wings.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted as he ran. He stopped running once he saw the wings starting to move. He looked to his right once he saw movement. He saw Rima and Utau on ground looking as if they were going to pass out. He looked back to the wings that were starting to open up. What he saw first was Mai and Hikaru on their hands and knees looking at where the wings were, then he saw the other three staring at where the wings were as well, and lastly he saw Amu standing behind them all with a dazed look on her face. Her eyes were drooping and were glowing pink, just like her wings. And her wings were spread out and huge. He stared in shock for a few seconds then shook his head. "Amu." he said as he started walking to her. Her wings dispatched and all her feathers floated to the ground and dissolved. She reverted back to her human form once her wings disappeared.

Amu still had that slightly dazed look and she started to wobble. But stayed on her feet. She saw Ikuto running towards her.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked her with a worried expression on his face. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked with urgency, he put his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm exhausted," Amu started. "But my house…my, my home it's…" she tried to finish but she passed out. Ikuto picked her up bridal and turned to her house.

"Grr…" he growled. _If this was my house, I'd think that I would seriously hurt whoever caused my home to be such a mess!_ He thought angrily while side glancing at the four who were starting to rise to their feet. Kukai and Nagi were at Utau and Rima's sides trying to help them up, while their opponent's friends helped them up.

"Thanks." Rima said to Nagi. Then she stopped moving. "I must be more exhausted than I thought."

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be polite." Nagi said with a sigh. Rima snickered.

"Yeah sure. I'm just not used…used to…it…" she was saying but once she got back on her feet she started swaying and was falling until Nagi caught her. "Hehe, now I really know I'm exhausted…" she trailed.

"So, Rima passed out?" Kukai asked as he carried a blushing Utau on his back. Nagi laughed as Rima opened her eyes and glared at Kukai.

"No I didn't!" she said quietly, earning a snicker from Utau.

"She even said thank you once I helped her!" Nagi said cheerily. "She was really tired!" Kukai gave a laugh. "Oh!" Nagi exclaimed. "We should check on…" he started as he turned towards the place Amu was, but paused slightly when he saw Ikuto glaring at the four people who were just fighting. "…Amu…" he finished slowly. He placed Rima on his back like Kukai did with Utau, and he started walking towards Ikuto and Amu. "Hey Ikuto, how's Amu?"

Ikuto, who had been choosing to glare at Hikaru and Mai, snapped his angry eyes to Nagi, then glared over his right shoulder where Rima's face was, then he turned his eyes to Utau. His eyes narrowed even more once Nagi repeated his question. Ikuto glared at Nagi as he growled out, "You look at her, and once you do, ask me a different question!"

"Hey I didn't mean to-" Nagi started off but Ikuto cut him off.

"I don't care!" Ikuto said sharply and harshly. He pushed passed Nagi and started walking away. Nagi recovered from his shock and glared at Ikuto's head.

"What's your problem?" he asked Ikuto in a slightly mad voice. Ikuto stopped. He turned to look over his shoulder. That look in his eye. If Nagi didn't know Ikuto better than he did, he would've thought that Ikuto was going to kill somebody. He was pissed, furious, outraged even.

"My problem?" Ikuto asked in a dangerously low voice. He turned around fully. "My problem?" he shouted, making the occupants of the destroyed backyard turn their attention to him. "My problem is that Amu is injured!" he shouted.

"But so is Rima and Utau!" Nagi shouted.

"You don't think I know that?" Ikuto yelled back. "Look at Amu, then look at Utau and Rima." he said to Nagi.

"I see that all three of them have physical injuries!" Nagi replied. "You're not making any sense! You don't have any reason to be this mad!"

"Yes I do!" Ikuto shouted as soon as he heard the 'd' on mad. That's when Nagi saw that Ikuto wasn't mad at anyone else, but at himself. "It's been only seven hours since their fight, and from what I'm told, Amu went to that high level angel form to defeat Saaya and heal _MY_ wounds! And after she wakes up before she's even fully rested, she's sucked into some dark cave and _I_ couldn't save her! Then when she's literally thrown back to us, she's caught a sickness that _I_ couldn't heal!" his eyes held so much self loathing at that moment. Then he quickly shot an angry glance at Mai and Hikaru. "And when those idiots came, they destroyed her garden, which obviously meant a whole lot to her, and not only did _THEY_ destroy the rest of her backyard ad part of her house, but so did two of her _BEST FRIENDS_!" he shouted glaring at Utau and Rima as he said the last part. The looked away guiltily. "And do you want to know what _I _did?" he asked them. He could tell that they already knew the answer, but before anyone could say anything, he answered his on question. "Nothing." he spat out angrily. "I did absolutely _NOTHING_!"

"Ikuto…" Nagi whispered. He didn't know what to say to help his friend.

"It's not…your fault." whispered a hoarse voice. Everyone looked to the girl in Ikuto's arms as she coughed.

"Amu." Ikuto said. "I thought you were-" he started, but Amu cut him off.

"It's not your fault." she said a bit more clearly. "So don't go blaming yourself."

"But I could've helped you!" Ikuto responded in a raised voice. Amu shook her head.

"No you couldn't have." she said. "But you did try to help, and that is enough." Amu turned to her friends and smiled. "Right?" she asked them. They all smiled at her and nodded their agreement.

"Right!" Yaya said excitedly. "Now, I know just the thing to make everyone feel better!"

"No Yaya." Nade started. "Candy won't make them feel better."

"Okay. Then how about-" she started but was cut off.

"Cake won't either." Kairi said. Yaya frowned.

"Ice cream will!" she said with a smile on her face again. "Yeah! That's it! We'll go to the place where we first met!"

"Oh lord…" Nade said as she put her hand to her temples. "That's not going to help."

"Yes it will." Yaya responded.

"No. it won't." replied Nade.

"Yes it will. I know it will."

"Nooo."

"Yeees."

"No! It won't!"

"Yes! It will!"

They continued that for the next minute or so before they heard laughing. They stopped and looked at her. She, Utau, and Rima had been set on their feet but they were still leaning on their helpers. Well they were leaning on them, but they fell from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Nade asked.

"Yeah! I want to laugh too!" Yaya said.

"Yo-you guys had," Amu started but she was laughing again. "You guys had snot coming from your nose!" Amu finished and started laughing again when they gasped and covered their noses.

"And when you took a breath in through your nose," Rima said. "It went back in!"

"And then it came back out!" Utau added while all three of them started rolling on the floor, despite their injuries. Yaya and Nade looked at each other and saw their red faces. Slowly they started giggling then they started to laugh. The guys just watched as they girls were laughing their heads off. Then they deiced to at least try and help them up.

"Enough laughing." Nagi said as he walked over to Rima. "I thought you were exhausted."

"Yeah, and the way you're laughing _looks_ tiring." Kukai said as he helped Utau up. Once they got the girls off the floor, they were leaning against the boys again. Ikuto was still a little upset but he was trying to stay calm, for Amu's sake. He looked down at her and saw that she was blushing.

"Hmm," Ikuto said, causing her to look up. "It seems you've caught another fever." he said with a smirk. Amu blushed deeper, remembering what he said earlier today. Amu was about to say something back but she didn't get the chance because of Kira's next word.

"You girlies are pretty strong for being un-trained!" she said with a smile. Then her smile turned into a glare once she looked at the boys, mostly Kukai. "And you dumb boys didn't tell us that they could transform!" Kukai gave a disbelieving look.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked in a somewhat whiny voice. Kira ignored him as she returned to smile at Amu.

"And you!" she said with a little praise. Amu blushed. "From what I heard from Ikuto's little rant, that's the second time you've been in that form, and you're still standing!" Amu blushed some more. She was not used to getting praise. Well lately. He father did it all the time.

"Well it's nothing really." she said quietly.

"It is something!" Tadase said in somewhat excitement. "You used _both_ of your powers in that fight and when you first transform, you're only supposed to be able to use one! And you healed Ikuto's wounds and trapped those…" he shivered. "You know, them. But anyways, you trapped them and they would've been done for had they not transported!"

"And you went all beast-angel mode twice!" Kukai said excitedly. Amu gave Kukai a confuse look. "What? What else would you call it?" he asked somewhat offended.

"Yeah, me and Utau were talking about that earlier." Rima said. "We really need to come up with a name for that."

"What's wrong with what I called it?" Kukai asked.

"You made it up." Nagi said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Kukai shouted. The boys chuckled and the girls giggled. Then Amu gasped.

"Hey, them chuckling and us giggling reminds me of the word we made up!" Amu said to the girls. They started laughing. "It seems like forever since a whole lot has happened." Amu said then she laughed. "Haha, guckling!" she said as she and the other girls started to laugh again.

"Guckling?" Kairi asked. He paused and thought of what Amu said then he gave a short laugh. "Oh. Giggling and chuckling."

"Haha!" Kukai laughed. "We have strange friends!" he said.

"You are less strange then us, boy." Utau said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Kukai said getting that challenging spark in his eye. "I bet I could be less strange than you!"

"No you can't!" Kira said with a glare. "Only strange people lose little girls!" she shouted while glaring.

"Oh come on!" Kukai exclaimed. "It was just one time, and she was still in the building!"

"That's no excuse!" Kira shouted getting ready to pummel him when Tsukasa stopped her.

"It will never happen again, Kira." Tsukasa said with a smile at Kira. Then he looked at Kukai. "Right?" he asked him. Kukai, who hid behind Utau when he figured out he was about to get pummeled, nodded his answer.

"Uh, Kira?" Nade asked. Once Kira looked at her she continued to ask her question. "Who did Kukai lose?" she asked with confusion. Kira was about to answer when they heard a giggle.

"Kuki-kun lost Yuzu, myu!" they heard a little girl giggle out. Kira turned around everywhere then looked to the five who just arrived. The one in the middle who stopped Mai's and Hikaru's fight knelt down to ground and looked behind her.

"I see you're awake now, Yuzu-chan." said the girl. There was a little girl on her back and she jumped off. She had black hair and light-purple eyes. The little girl who jumped off the older one's back had a panda hat on, a winged-shaped backpack on her back and a yellow stuffed bunny. She looked around her and once she spotted Kira, she started running like crazy.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted. Kira got down on one knee and caught Yuzu in her arms.

"Mommy?" Amu asked as she looked up at Ikuto.

"Yeah." he said with a smile. "Yuzu is Kira's and Tsukasa's daughter."

"Oh." Amu said with an 'oh' shaped face. Then after a few seconds she shouted, "WHAT? THEIR DAUGHTER?" Ikuto cringed and covered his ears. Amu turned to Tsukasa and said, "You two have a daughter?" the other girls gave a simultaneous "What?" and looked to Tsukasa for affirmation. He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." he said. "We have been married for years so it only seems natural-" he had more to say when the girls shouted,

"YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?" the girls had wide eyes and hanging mouths.

"Is it that shocking?" Tsukasa asked with a confused frown.

"No, I guess but…" Amu said not really knowing what had shocked her. She shook her head and smiled. "I guess it's because a lot has happened in one day and I wasn't expecting that!" Tsukasa laughed.

"Well, I can understand." he said as he turned around and walked to Kira and Yuzu.

"Daddy!" Yuzu cheered as she ran from her mother to him. "Yuzu missed you, myu!" she said with a big smile.

"Daddy missed you too." Tsukasa replied. "But sweetie, how did you get here?" Kira bent down to Tsukasa level and nodded her head.

"Yeah, how did you get here, my little Angel?" Kira said while lightly pinching Yuzu's cheek.

"They bring Yuzu here, myu!" Yuzu said with a big smile. She pointed to the group of the five people that transported to Amu's backyard. Tsukasa laughed.

"It's brought, Yuzu!" he said with another laugh. Kira on the other hand shot up and walked up to the pointed out people. For of the group members backed up, and they hid behind the girl who broke Mai's and Hikaru's fight. Kira glared at her.

"Now tell me, why in the world did you bring her along?" she asked calmly. The girl she was talking to had a calm expression because she had prepared for this earlier.

"You told us to watch her." she replied in a smooth calm voice. Kira intensified her glare.

"Why didn't you leave her with Yukari?" Kira asked. Kira snapped her eyes to Hikaru once he snorted. "Is there a problem with what I asked?" she raised her voice, and glared even harder. Hikaru whimpered and hid once again behind the girl. The girl stepped in front of him more and got Kira's attention again. Once Kira snapped her eyes back to her, the girl's calm face twitched a little bit, and she took a step back. A few sweat drops lined her head.

"Th-the last time we left her with Yukari, she gave her to Kairi and the others." she said. "Then she got lost. Plus, she wanted to see her parents."

"Yeah that's right Mommy, myu!" Yuzu said from behind Kira. Kira's gazed immediately turned bright once she looked at Yuzu. She bent down and picked her up.

"Okay then!" Kira said sweetly, completely forgetting being mad at the group, walked back over to Tsukasa and the others. The girl who had been talking to Kira made release a sigh of relief. He calm face and personality went away almost instantly. The four behind her did the same as they stepped from behind her.

"You guys owe me." she said looking at the four.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Hikaru panted out. Mai nodded. She was still a little breathless from the fight. The girl, Sakura, nodded and turned to the other two.

"Ama, I don't know you even hid!" she raised her voice a little. "You were supposed to be the one to tell her why."

"I know, I know!" Ama replied. She scratched the back of her head guiltily. "But she looked really upset. And! And you handled it just fine!"

"Because I had a feeling you wasn't going to do it." Sakura muttered while looking away. She looked in Amu's and the others' general direction, and she saw that they were meeting Yuzu.

"What do you think we should do?" asked the other boy of the group. "With the way those two acted, we're bound to get penalized by them." he said while pointing at Mai and Hikaru.

"Hey!" Mai said. "Don't go blaming us, Yuki!" she glared at Yuki.

"Well it was your fault!" Ama said, stepping in Yuki's defense. "You not only insulted them, but you tried and succeeded in hurting them." she told them.

"But it's not-" Hikaru started, but Sakura cut him off.

"That is not what we need to be discussing right now!" she told them. "We should be introducing ourselves!"

"But it's not going to be easy because of those two." Yuki said with a frown. "And getting them to like us is going to be harder!"

"Well maybe, but…" she said as she glanced over at the people they were discussing. She turned her slightly narrowed gaze to Mai and Hikaru. "That girl that you hurt might be willing to try."

"Which girl?" Mai asked annoyed. "There's two of them."

"No, the one that you seriously hurt!" Sakura responded getting annoyed that Mai got annoyed with her. "She saved your lives. All of our lives actually, even though you hurt her, insulted her, and didn't even apologize!" Sakura didn't like rude people. She knew that Mai and Hikaru could be slightly rude sometimes, but what they did here was too much. "And I know you know what you did was wrong!"

"Well excuse me for being in a bad mood, and for being human!" Mai glared. "But I guess you wouldn't know anything about being human, would ya?" she asked rhetorically. Yuki, Ama and Hikaru looked at Mai. Sakura eyes had widened a little. After a few seconds, Mai realized what she said. "No! wait! I didn't mean it! I-I'm sor-" she tried to apologize but Sakura put her hand up.

"It matters not." Sakura said. "I've been hearing similar things to that since I've been in Angelic." she said sharply. Mai looked down guiltily. She didn't mean to say that. Sakura was about to say more when they heard Kira's shout.

"Hey! Punching bags and girls! Get over here!" Kira shouted. The group started walking towards her. They let their eyes travel to the other group of teenagers. Utau and Rima were glaring at them. They subconsciously stepped a little closer to Amu. Once they were within hearing and speaking range, Kira spoke. "Alright! Now I know there's been a little drama and what not today-" Kira was cut off by a snort. She looked over at Utau and Rima.

"A little?" Utau asked.

"Yes a little, now if you don't mind-" Kira tired speaking but was cut off again.

"No, not a little!" Rima exclaimed. She glared at Mai and Hikaru.

"I don't think you want those eyes of yours to get poked, so stop glaring!" Mai growled out.

"And I don't think you want you vocal chords ripped out, so shut up!" Rima yelled back. Mai was going to say something, but Kira beat her to it.

"Alright!" she shouted. "Before we can do anything that we planned, you're gonna have to solve your problem." she plopped down on the ground and pulled Yuzu into her lap. "So Imma sit here and wait 'til you little ones talk this out." neither Rima, Utau, Mai, or Hikaru said anything. They just glared. Everyone was looking between the four. Amu, wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say to not cause any violence, and she was starting to get uncomfortable. Ikuto sensed Amu's discomfort and was about to tell everyone to let it go, but he didn't get the chance because Yaya yelled in aggravation.

"I can't take all this awkward/seriousness!" she shouted while trying to pull her hair out.

"Uh, Yaya? I don't think-" Amu started to say but was cut off by another one of Yaya's shout.

"Ugh! No, no, no, no, NO!" she shouted. "It's been to much of a serious day and I'm tired of it!" she shouted. She started freaking out a little bit, and Kairi and Nade tried to calm her down when she started running around. She stopped suddenly, she looked and pointed at Amu. "You!" she said.

"Me?" Amu asked in slight fear.

"You! Yes you!" Yaya said. Then she smiled a big smile. "You can make this all go away!" she placed her hands and Amu's shoulders and turned her to face Ikuto. Amu blushed once Yaya pushed her into Ikuto.

"Yaya?" Utau asked. She had stopped glaring, along wit Rima, once Yaya started freaking out. "What in the world are you doing?" Yaya turned to face her.

"I want ice-cream!" Yaya shouted. Yuzu's head popped up at the mention of ice-cream. She was dozing off again, despite Yaya's yelling. "You remember when we first met them!" Yaya said pointing at the boys. "You remember when Amu was all happy-blushy-flirty with Ikuto once she spilled her ice-cream on him, he said he would buy us ice-cream!" Amu blushed crazily when Yaya said she was flirting.

"I was NOT flirting!" Amu shouted. "It was an accident! I swear!" she wailed out. Kukai grinned mischievously.

"It looked like flirting to me!" he said while nudging Ikuto's arm. "And Ikuto was checking you out big time!" Amu's blush deepened. "Oh and then once when met at school!" he said with a laugh. Utau caught on to Kukai's drift and started teasing as well.

"Oh don't get me started!" she said. "He couldn't take his eyes off you!" she said with a smile. Amu's face was getting redder and redder with each statement.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well I-I-it's n-not like you guys w-w-w-weren't looking at each other!" Amu tried to defend herself but was failing with all the stuttering.

"But not as much as you guys!" Rima said with a smirk. "And when he caught!" she said getting ready to pull out her phone that has been in her pocket. "You looked like you just wanted to kiss him!" Rima said as she pulled out her phone camera. She snapped it just at the right time. She caught Amu AND Ikuto! Ikuto had a small blush on his face while Amu's entire body was red.

"It seems Strawberry Short Cake has returned!" Ikuto said with a laugh. Everybody laughed at this. Even Tsukasa was laughing.

"I-I-IKUUTTOOOOO!" Amu shouted while she started chasing after him. The others just kept on laughing. Everyone , and I mean everyone, even little cutie pie Yuzu had been laughing their everything off! Rima had been laughing so hard that she tripped and fell into Mai. But they were laughing so much that they didn't even noticed who fell on who. "Get back here you perverted JERK!" they heard Amu shout and they started laughing even harder. Ikuto had ran back to the others and he fell down in front of them trying to catch his breath while laughing. Amu got back to them a few seconds later and rested her hands on her knees. Her blush went away sometime during her chase with Ikuto. "You know," Amu got in between her panting. The others started attempting to stop their laughter. Once they succeeded, they were panting. Rima noticed that they were sitting close to each other and she jumped up and moved away from her. "You know," Amu said again. "Some ice-cream would be great right about now!" she said with a smile.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream, myu!" Yuzu chanted. "Hey, Ikuku-nii-chan, myu?" Yuzu said with all her cuteness. Ikuto leaned his head so he could see Yuzu. And even though she looked like she was upside own, she was still so cute. "Are you gonna buy ice-cream, myu?" he smiled.

"Of course!" he said. He reached back and pat her head. "So cute!" he said quietly so that the others didn't hear. "Ow!" he said as Kira swatted his hand.

"Don't pet her!" Kira shouted. "She's not a dog!"

"Of course she isn't!" Ikuto replied while getting up. "You're the dog…" he muttered. Nagi and Kukai heard him and they laughed a little. Kira stood up and started walking towards the house with Yuzu in her arms.

"Imma get you, Ikuto." she called back as she entered. She looked over her shoulder with an evil grin. Ikuto gulped. "We'll be waiting out front! Hurry up too! Yuzu wants her ice-cream!" Kira shouted at Ikuto. She turned around and Ikuto stuck his tongue out at her. "If you want to keep that tongue you better keep it in your mouth." he put his tongue back in his mouth and turned to the others.

"Come on guys let's go…" he said as he sighed. They started walking to the house. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to enter. Well they WERE going to enter when Amu stopped. She turned around to see the other five teenagers still standing where they were. They were talking in a huddle and looked like they were discussing if they should go with them. Amu ran back to them and once she reached them, she already had their attention.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked with a smile. They made slightly shocked faces.

"I thought that you wouldn't want us to come." Mai said. Amu just waved her off.

"It's alright!" she said with a smile. "I'll just have to put more sweat, blood and tears into recreating my garden. Now let's go! We wouldn't want to keep Yaya waiting! She can get fierce when it comes to her sweets!" Amu said as she grabbed Mai's and Sakura's hands. They were the closest to her and she wanted to get moving. She pulled them along and once she got to the front, she saw everybody waiting.

"Great! There she is!" Yaya said with stars in her eyes. "Now to the ice-cream place!"

"Yay, myu!" Yuzu cheered on Yaya's back. Yaya took off towards the ice-cream shop at fast speed. The fast speed made Kira worry and she ran after them.

"Don't leave me!" Kukai shouted as he was about to go after them. Then he stopped and turned to Utau. "Bet cha can't beat me!" he said.

"Bring it on, Boy!" Utau challenged back as she stared Kukai down. A few seconds later, they were running at fast speeds. Rima shook her head as she looked back at Amu who had Mai behind her. Rima pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Mai. She walked up to her and Amu and glared. She un-pursed her lips and sighed.

"I apologize for almost killing you." she said. Mai blinked at her. "But!" she said as she snatched Amu's hand away from Sakura's and Mai's hands. "Don't touch Amu." she said as she pushed Amu behind her protectively. "Not until I've had my time with her!" she glared at Ikuto now. "You've had her all to yourself ever since she got back!" Ikuto smirked and he walked up to Rima and Amu. He looked at Sakura and the other four behind her.

"You guys better be fast." he said as he picked up Amu bridal style making her blush. He looked at Kairi, Tadase and the twins. "If you aren't there five minutes after I arrive," he looked at the remaining people still on Amu's property. "You don't get your ice-cream!" with that he took off with Amu screaming. The others looked at each other. Nagi put Rima on his back and at the same time, everyone took off after Ikuto while laughing.

**Ikata: That was…a little bit weird!**

**Amu: Uh-Huh.**

**Ikuto: Yup.**

**Ikata: Please R&R!**

**Amu: Uh-Huh.**

**Ikuto: Yup.**

**Ikata: -smirk- And… *says it really fast* Amu and Ikuto love each other and wants to make lots and lots of babies!**

**Amu: Uh-Huh.**

**Ikuto: Yup.**

***a few seconds pass***

**Amu & Ikuto: Wait what?**

**Amu: 0.O Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: 0.O Babies?**

**Ikata: Victory! Hahahahahahaha!**


	23. Ice-Cream Shop

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara. I don't own Kira, or Yuzuka(Yuzu)!**

**And please! Go to a website called: **

**It's a website my momma made…She doesn't know anything about anime and now the website is just…T.T Yeah…so just go there. You don't have to click anything. Just visit the website and all will be good! XP**

**Magic Angels**

Ice-Cream Shop

"I so beat you! Admit it!" Kukai said to Utau as they reached the ice-cream shop. Utau glared.

"You so did not!" Utau shouted at Kukai. Kukai laughed and was about to say something back to her when he and the others who had already arrived at the ice-cream shop heard screaming.

"Put me down!" they heard. After a few more seconds, Ikuto with Amu in his arms appeared. Not to long after, the others came behind them panting.

"You…you really didn't want…to buy us…some ice-cream, did you?" Nagi panted out. Ikuto just smirked and set Amu on her feet again.

"Let's go get that ice-cream." he said as he opened the door for everyone to go through. Once everyone was inside, he walked in as well.

"Hey guys!" Amu called from the corner of the shop. "Let's sit over here!" she said as she sat down. Rima ran over to her and sat down right next to her. The table was like a corner-booth. It was large and in the corner of the shop, and the seats were along the walls. It was made to be a team table for sports teams, academic teams, or any other type of team. It's supposed to hold up to twenty people. Amu scooted over so that she could be in the corner, but Ikuto beat her to it. "Hey!" she pouted. "That's not fair!"

"I'm paying, so it's fair." Ikuto said as Amu continued to pout.

"Jerk." she mumbled under her breath. Every one came to sit down. Going to the left from Ikuto was Amu, Rima, Nagi, Nade, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, and Kukai. And going to the left from Ikuto was Sakura, Mai, Hikaru, Yuki, Ama, Tsukasa, Yuzu, and Kira. Amu looked at everyone and said, "This is a big group…" she then looked at Ikuto. "Can you pay for everyone?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Of course he can!" Kira said. "He offered."

"I offered to pay for Amu and the other girls." he said. Kira glared at him.

"I can pay for myself and the others." Sakura said. And soon after, a waitress came over and asked what they wanted. "We're not quite ready yet, but could you bring us two bottle of waters please?" Sakura asked the waitress.

"If we're about to get ice-cream, why are you getting waters?" Mai asked Sakura.

"Because I want water." Sakura replied.

"But we're getting ice-cream, which is colder than water." Mai said. Sakura smiled as the waitress came back quickly with two bottles of water. The waitress told then to call her over when they was ready to order. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"I want waters because I do. And we need to introduce ourselves before we get the ice-cream." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah!" Yaya said. "We don't know each others names!" she said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you guys already know each other?" Utau asked Kukai while pointing to the people on the other side of the table. They all nodded. "Well then, I'll start with introducing myself." Utau continued. "I'm Utau Hoshina." she turned and looked at Yaya.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki." she said. "I love ice-cream and cake and candy and smoothies and ice-cream cake and sodas and-"

"That's enough Yaya!" Nade said. She turned and smiled at the others. "I'm Nadeshiko! But call me Nade." Nade said with a polite smile. Sakura looked at her then at Nagi.

"You guys look so much alike." she said.

"Well you see," Nagi started. "We just learned that we're twins!" he said with a scratch behind his head. "Well, I always knew I had a twin, but she disappeared and today I learned she was here in the human world for most of our lives."

"How is that?" Yuki asked.

"How's what?" Nade asked him.

"How did she get here?" he asked.

"Well, one day she just disappeared from home." Nagi said. "And that's all the really happened." he said with a shrug. "We looked for her but we couldn't find her."

"So your last name is Fujisaki as well?" Ama asked Nade. Nade nodded in return. "Okay! We should continue with the introductions then!" Ama said with a smile.

"Rima Mashiro." Rima said with a bored expression. Amu, Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Nade, Tadase and Yaya sweat dropped.

"Maybe you should at least act a little bit more…enthusiastic?" Nagi said with uncertainty.

"No I shouldn't." Rima answered in the same bored voice and same expression. The others sighed. Amu laughed nervously.

"I'm Amu Hinamori!" she said with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you!" Sakura and her group blinked in slight awe. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry but how can you smile so brightly at the people who just ruined your home?" Sakura asked in confusion. Mai and Hikaru looked away with guilt in their eyes.

"Because they're sorry for what they did." Amu replied. Mai's head snapped up and looked at Amu in shock and confusion.

"But you looked at us with anger and hatred in your eyes!" Mai nearly wailed out. "There's no way you could have forgiven us that quickly!" Amu laughed a little.

"My mother used to tell me if I hold on to hatred then evil things will come and kidnap me!" Amu said with a smile. "She said, "It's okay to be mad and angry at someone, but you need to let it go cause if you don't you'll start to hate them and when you hold on to hatred, evil ghost creatures and witches and ghouls and big huge spiders will come and get you and they'll take control over your body and make you do bad things!"" Amu said in her mother's scary voice.

"Is that what your mother sounded like?!" Yaya asked slightly frighten. Amu used her mother's scary foreboding voice.

"Not all the time!" Amu laughed out. "She did that so she could scare me into being nice to everyone!" Amu laughed again. Yaya let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we get ice-cream now, myu?!" Yuzu exclaimed with a pout on her face.

"Yes we can!" Amu said. "We'll finish introductions while waiting for the ice-cream to get here."

"Yay!/Yay, myu!" Yaya and Yuzu said excitedly. Chanting "ice-cream, ice-cream" over and over again. Kairi shook his head.

"I thought you were a teenager Yaya?" Kairi said.

"Not when it comes to sweets!" Yaya said happily, earning giggles fro around the table. The waitress came over to their table when Amu waved her down.

"Your order?" the waitress asked. She gave a quick glance a Nagi and blushed. Rima noticed this and got slightly aggravated. Rima glared at the waitress.

"I want August Delight." Rima said coldly. The waitress shivered and took a step away from the table.

"Rima!" Nagi said. "She's trying to be a good waitress and you're trying to scare her off!" he said in disbelief. Rima "hmph-ed" and turned her nose in the air. Nagi sighed as he turned and smiled at the waitress. "Sorry. She's not good with strangers!" he said as he was about to give the waitress his ice-cream choice when Rima smacked him aside his head. "Ow!" he turned and glared at Rima. "What the hell?!"

"I'm not a dog!" Rima glared back.

"O-KAY!" Kukai said as he turned to the nervous waitress. "He wants a Cherry Quist. And I'll have a Black Raspberry!"

"Butter Pecan please!" Utau said with a smile.

"I want Cherries Jubilee!" Yaya said excitedly.

"Bittersweet Mint for me please." Kairi said politely as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"A regular Vanilla." Nade said with a smile.

"Uh, same here!" Tadase said.

"We'll have a three scoops of chocolate ice-cream in one bowl!" Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu blushed.

"No, they'll be separate bowls!" she said through her teeth. Ikuto's smirk deepened.

"As I said, there'll be one bowl!" he said. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as Amu pulled his ear. "Two bowls! Two bowls!" he said quickly. Amu smile in satisfaction as she let go of his ear. "Ow…" he mumbled while covering his ear. He smiled a little though.

"I'll have a White House please and thank you!" Sakura said.

Mai and Hikaru both said, "Peachy Parterno."

"I would like the Just Fudge and he would like a Cherry Chip!" Ama said and pointed to Yuki when she said he. Yuki blushed a little bit.

"I've could've ordered myself…" he mumbled.

"Right." Ama said sarcastically.

"I'd like the Goo-Goo Cluster!" Tsukasa said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Happy Happy Joy Joy, myu!" Yuzu said excitedly. "Me and mommy want Happy Happy Joy Joy, myu!"

"And they're all in bowls!" Kira said while pinching Yuzu's cheeks.

"Alright." the waitress said. "I'll be back shortly!" she said with a nervous smile as she walked away.

"So who are we at with the introductions?" Utau asked.

"That would be me!" Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Gekido!" she said as she smiled.

"Um Sakura?" Amu said while looking around.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Uh…" Amu blushed a little bit. "Um what are those markings on your face?" she asked a bit quietly. Then she quickly added, "And it's not that I'm trying to make fun of you or anything, but I was just curious since well…cause I was curious." Amu said lamely. Sakura laughed.

"That was kind of a lame explanation of why you're curious." Sakura said with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Amu blushed a little deeper mumbling an ashamed, "I know" Sakura smiled and said, "They're my royal markings." Amu made a confuse face. Sakura sighed. "I was the ruler of the Eastern Lands in Demonic. Before Demonic was taken over." Sakura said quietly.

"Demonic?" Amu asked turning to Ikuto.

"You guys don't know what Demonic is?" Kira asked in disbelief. The girls shook their heads.

"Why haven't you told them of Demonic yet?" Tsukasa asked the Guardians.

"Uh, we just learned that they were the Magic Angels today!" Tadase said.

"Oh I see." Tsukasa said.

"What's Demonic?" Yaya asked. Sakura sighed.

"I'll tell you as soon as we finish introductions." Sakura said.

"I'm Mai Tanoshimi." Mai said.

"I'm Hikaru Tanoshimi." Hikaru said with a yawn. "We're twins, too. And I'm the older brother!" he said with a smirk.

"So?!" Mai glared. "I'm smarter and stronger!"

"No you're not!" Hikaru glared back. "I would beat you in half a heart beat!" he said exaggerating.

"Would you stop arguing?!" Ama shouted. "I'm Ama Sohma. And this is my little brother Yuki."

"Hey!" Yaya said with a smile. "Their last name is the same as Kukai's!"

"Actually, it's spelled differently." Kairi said. "While Kukai's name is spelled S.O.U.M.A., theirs is spelled S.O.H.M.A." Kairi explained.

"Oh." Yaya said with a pout.

"Uh, I guess It's time to tell you about Demonic." Sakura said. The girls turned their sights to Sakura. "Demonic is the home of demons. It's separated into four lands. The North which was ruled by Akira. The South was ruled by Satoshi. The East which was ruled by me, and the West was ruled by Sesshomaru." she finished with a blush. Her blush caused Rima's Teasing Radar to spin.

"What?!" she said in mock shock. "Is that a blush I see?" Sakura blushed a little more.

"N-no." she said quickly.

"Who are those people you mentioned?" Amu asked.

"They are my fellow Lords." Sakura answered. "My father was the Lord of the Eastern Lands before he was killed." the girls gasped. Amu was about to say something but Sakura cut her off. "He was trying to protect Demonic, and me." she said with a sad smile.

"You had a good father!" Amu said with a bright smile, which Sakura returned. "Please continue your explanation of Demonic."

"Right. As I was saying. Demonic was ruled by four lords, but one day an evil demon appeared out of no where." she said with serious. Amu felt Ikuto tense up a bit, but paid no attention cause Sakura was still talking. "His aura was so evil and sinister. And he had the darkest, hateful, evilest red eyes I've ever seen." Amu had a flash memory of when she was in that barren place, and she saw those red eyes again and she shivered. She earned a curious look from the others. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah." Amu said. "You can continue. Sorry."

"Well, not much more is to be said." Sakura said. "He over powered all the lords with some black orb around his neck." Sakura said. "He turned the whole place barren, and he would've turned Angelic the same if it wasn't for the barriers."

"Barren?" Amu asked. "Like with a bunch of rocks and random splotches of dead grass?" Sakura looked shocked but nodded her head.

"Is that where you went?" Utau asked Amu.

"I guess so." Amu said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up a minute!" Hikaru said. "How in the world did you get there?!"

"W-well honestly I'm not sure but," Amu started. She then got a look in her eyes. You know, the one you get when you're remembering stuff. Then she blushed at the memories. _I admitted that I was in love with Ikuto!_ she thought as she blushed even harder. Then she blushed some more as she remember that confession from Hiroshi. _Now that I think about it, how did I learn his name? And didn't he say he loved me?! And didn't he say he could read minds?! So that means he knew what I was thinking, and he knows that I love Ikuto!_ Amu's face was completely red now. And her brain was moving to quickly. She even stopped breathing for a moment. Everyone looked at her and started to get worried.

"Amu?" Rima asked. Once she didn't get a response. She shook her. "Amu!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Amu answered as she shook her head. "What? What?!" she asked as she shook her head this way and that. She then became dizzy and her head fell on Ikuto's shoulder. "Ow…my head hurts…" she groaned out.

"Were you thinking perverted thoughts Amu?" Ikuto asked with a smirk. "And were they about me?"

"I was not thinking PERVERTED thoughts about you!" Amu said 'perverted' with an emphasis that let everyone know that she was thinking about him, just not perverted thoughts.

"But you were thinking about me!" he replied with a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist my good looks and charm!" everyone laughed.

"Sh-shut-Up!" Amu shouted at them. "Oh look! There's the waitress!" she said as the waitress walked over with a tray of a lot of ice-creams. Once they got their ice-cream, they laughed and talked while they ate it and ordered many others until it was closing time.

**Ikata:…please except my apologies. I'm an auntie now and I've fallen in love with my adorable little nephew! And he's so cute and adorable but he's a handful especially now that he's six months old and he won't stop talking and he says the cutest of things ever and he sweats a lot and then my other sister got pregnant and I have to help her a lot and school started again and the work is harder than before and, and, and,**

**Amu: ENOUGH! You're sorry we get it!**

**Ikuto: Just hope your readers understand.**

**Ikata: Hehe…sorry! =^~^= It feels like forever since I typed ad now have so many story ideas but I can't type them cause I'm so busy lately! But please, to any of my readers still out there, read and review!**


	24. Author's Note

**^*^*^*^*AUTHOR'S NOTE*^*^*^*^**

**Heyo Everyone! I know I haven't updated in like 50 years, but I got some good news! My writing has gotten better so...I've decided to either:**

**1. Re-write the entire story! Change the plot, how they met, their backgrounds, their outfits, their powers, their teachers, and everything about the story!...**

**2. Keep the same plot, but change their backrounds and such! Or...**

**3. Don't change anything(But I will have to change the teachers since they aren't my characters), and just keep adding on!**

**I want you guys to decide! I've made a poll and I'll leave it up for 13 days! (Lol It's 13 because that's how many brothers there are in Brothers Conflict, and that's how many people I like in Uta no Prince Sama! XD)**

**That's all for now, but I will be starting a story because it's been in my head for ages, and I mean AGES! Like before I posted the second chapter of this story, but I'm not guilty to say that the general idea came from another fanfiction where Amu is and anime geek, and everyone hates her and all, but my story won't be about anime! Well, the fanfic will be about Shugo Chara, and that's an anime, but you know what I mean! I hope...**

**Anyways, Tah-Tah~!**


End file.
